


The King, And The Bird On His Lap

by skylerkyriu



Category: Alternative Aftermath of Thor The Dark World, Marvel fandom - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Family Loss, Fingering, Fire, Kidnapped, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Falls In Love, Loki Feels, Loki gives her nicknames, Loki is King, Loki is a bit of a dick, Loki's Dirty Whispers, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Skyler falls in love, Smut, Taken From Behind, Violence, eventual love, ropes, slight rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 63
Words: 88,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a girl who has been named Skyler, and when you are dragged out of your 'home' you are taken to the royal palace where King is ruling the golden realm. But is the trial of your new life worth the conclusion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you're pure...good.

**Author's Note:**

> (((((((((((((((( I do not own anything towards Loki's dirty whispers. if you want to know what I'm talking about then go to Google and type down 'Loki's dirty whispers' and click on the site. a big thanks to Chirssy and Sara who made the site and not me.))))))))))))))))
> 
> (e/c) means eye colour.
> 
> (h/c) means hair colour.
> 
> (s/h) means short hair. 
> 
> (l/h) means long hair. 
> 
> and I called the character Skyler because I'm tired of writing (y/n).  
> but it's not even her real name, so there. 
> 
>  
> 
> and just so you know (y/n) means your name.

you didn't know what happened. first you were cleaning in the house with your 'family', the next the kings guard came in doing a scan check on everyone. they looked at you and then dragged you off. you looked behind to see your 'family' close the door. though they did have questionable looks, it wasn't enough to stop the door from shutting. 

 

you weren't related to them, but they taught you to say that they were. when your REAL family died in a house fire, you had ran away like your mother told you to. you saw 'your new family' and asked them for help. they didn't help you for your own life, they did it for theirs. they made you clean the house and let you live there, it wasn't so bad, but they treated you like dirt which is why you were pissed off by them. 

 

they even gave you a nickname, Skyler meaning (sky). 'your head was a empty as a cloudless sky' they used to say. you told them your REAL name but they wouldn't have it. so you just called yourself Skyler and excepted it as your new name. 

 

the guards had stopped dragging you, and made you speed-walk to wherever you were going. although their grip on your arms hadn't loosened. when you reached the palace, you found yourself admiring the golden pillars and walls. the ceiling with it painted pictures of past battles. you didn't know why you were here. you weren't smart, nor strong. why would they want you? the only thing you could do was read and write. but anyone could do that.

 

 

when you reached the main room, the throne room, you saw who was seated on the golden throne of Asgard. Loki. 'I thought he was dead?' you thought to yourself.

 

the guards placed you at the foot of the golden stairs, waiting for Loki to give a command. he gave a nod, and they made you rest on your knees. you looked at the floor, as the guards backed away. Loki stood and walked over to you. the next thing you knew the guards were leaving and the loud bang of the doors closed behind them. 

 

Loki circled you, you could feel his eyes upon you. 

 

"do you know why you are here?" he asked stopping behind you.

 

you shook your head, would did he want an answer? "no your grace." you said. there, that would do. you were taught to always call a king grace. 

 

"I have grown rather bored ruling." he began circling you again. "yes, there is much to do in Asgard as a king. however during my small moment of solitude I find it rather....blank." he said stopping in front of you. "I told the guards to go to the towns and bring me the most beautiful woman they could find." he lifted your chin so you could meet his gaze. your fear-filled eyes met his dark and rather predatory ones. 

 

"and what a job they've done." he said making his way back to his throne and sat himself down. he beckoned you over with a finger so you would follow. you slowly got up, but not with elegance. you slowly walked up the golden steps and stood in front of him. when you didn't make any more advances he grabbed your arm and made you rest on him. your chest was crushed up against his. 

 

you placed your hands on his shoulders, trying to push away. but he snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. 

 

"Ah!" you cried as your rib cage began to ache. he closed his eyes savouring the feeling of your body close to his. he slid his hand down your back and placed it on your backside, giving it a squeeze. he then tried to slipped his hand under your dress, but you pulled his hand away making him snap open his eyes. 

 

he pushed you off the throne, making you trip and fall. he stood over you looking annoyed, and slightly angry. 

 

"how dare you stop your KING from taking what is his." he said. you looked up at him with feared gaze. he looked as though he had realized something because he then gave you a smile. he leaned down, but you crawled away. 

 

"there are women who would die at my feet if I would but grace them with a kiss." he said leaning closer to you, but you crawled away still, slowly going down the golden stairs.  
"the only women who hide from me and fear me, are mothers with their suckling babes and young maidens." he said. he grabbed your arm. and pulled you up so you were at full height. even though it wasn't much, you stood roughly under his chin. 

 

"and something tells me you are not one of those women who would die at my feet for a kiss." his grip tightened as you tired to wiggle away. "you're pure aren't you?" he asked. you looked at him, and then turned away. it was embarrassing to admit it. other girls your age had been with many men more than once. 

 

he chuckled and gave you a dark smile, it was the dark smile that a frightened child would expect to see underneath their bed at night. "so that is why you fear me more than others." he said letting go. "know this, pet. I am your king, and you are my possession. I will have you when I want and how I want. but only after you allow me into our bed the first night." he said kissing your forehead and looking at you. 

 

he made you straighten your back and hold your head up high. he then called for the guards, they walked in as Loki made his way back to his throne. they bowed when they reached the bottom of the golden steps. 

 

Loki sat himself on his golden seat with the mask of a ruler. 

"take my pet to her chambers and see that she is given food and drink." he said, as the men took you by your arms and led you down the stairs and to the two large golden doors. it wasn't until you were halfway down the room when he added: 

 

"and make sure she doesn't leave her room." you reached the golden doors and you turned to see Loki smiling at you. or smirking at you. a smile or a smirk from another would have calmed you down, but from him, it only made you worry. then the golden doors closed. 

 

your head was thick with dreaded thoughts, and your stomach sick with worry. this was your life now, the sudden realization made your tear up inside. it wasn't until you were locked inside your room and waited for the servants to bring you your food and drink, did you cry out your worries to whatever would listen to you, in the large golden room of the palace.


	2. you're sleeping in my bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girl none as Skyler had somewhat settled into her new life, however when she thinks she can avoid Loki, she's wrong. Loki decides to teach her that she can never avoid him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the last one I did, didn't send off to the bloody site. had to re-write it all. over. again. luckily the second time I did it, it went to drafts. I sent it from there. man that was annoying. hopefully this one won't give me any trouble.

you had spent at last two weeks avoiding the king, any kings guard that came your way, you feared they were taking you away to the kings chambers. or worse. luckily they just passed you by, though you still avoided them at all times. when you were called to join the king at the feasts every night, you sat far away the king. and you just stared at your food and drink. 

 

though sometimes you caught him staring at you, and you always averted your gaze immediately. he always stared at you, every night you thought. because you felt his gaze, like It was a heavy burden. when the men and women got up to dance and you and a few others along with the king were left sitting, you saw him smirking as he got a better sight of you. you sat on the other end of the table like he did, so your eye contact was direct. 

if you could ever look at him.

even in your room you couldn't escape him. he sent a dress every morning, green with a little gold on it. and sometimes he made it so it was a little revealing. one time he ordered a guard to take you to the feast and sit next to Loki. and what made it worse was Loki had sent a long green dress, but had two cuts at the front, showing your stomach and top chest slightly. you had been given a golden breast plate shaped strangely in the exact size and shape of your breast. another golden plate that covered your shoulders and neck with a green gem in the middle, and finally another one, but it was more like a belt, all three slits joined together in a diamonded shaped golden catch, with a green gem in the middle, just like the one at the top. 

 

all the metal garments were joined together at the back of your dress, so it was hard to sit down. Loki made a few snide comments about the dress, while still staring at me. it was moments like those you hated being where you were. he even took a spoonful of desert and fed it to you, with everyone watching. you hid outside in the gardens during the daytime, with the kings guard watching of course. 

 

but Loki being Loki, he called for a women to teach me, so I wouldn't go outside so much. giving me something to do so I could stay inside the palace. he wanted me trapped inside the palace. the women taught me about the nine realms, it's cities and people, even a few languages. she even taught me to dance, but I was hopeless....always stumbling. one night when I was reading I heard a knock at the door, Loki came in, not waiting for me to answer it. 

 

he gave you that sly look he always did, he carried a small box in his hand and placed it on your desk table. he silently beckoned you over to him. you slowly got up and walked towards him. he opened the box to reveal a lime green necklace on a silver chain. he turned you around moving your hair out the way to placed the necklaces around your neck. after he was done, he traced his finger around your neck, to follow your chin, then he kissed both sides of your neck. 

 

it sent shivers down your spine, seeing that made him chuckle. he rubbed your arms up and down before leaving you alone in your room again. you hated this place. you wanted to leave. often times you couldn't sleep because you were so scared. 

 

\--------------------

 

today you awoke to the sound of a maid coming into your room holding a green dress as normal. or at least now it was normal now. she placed the dress on a chair and stood by your side of the bed. 

 

"the king would like to have breakfast with you this morning, my lady." you looked up and shock, you feared what he'd have to say this morning. had you done anything wrong? 

"it would be best to wash, then dress my lady." 

you got up and went to the washroom, you wanted to drown yourself in the bath, or jump off the balcony. anything to avoid him. you took the time to scent the bath, maybe it would calm you down, you needed to have a level head this morning. after you had covered your hair and body in soap you started to wash it away. you thought calming thoughts, instead of what might happen. after you dried yourself you summoned the courage to open the door.

 

when you stepped out, the maid had cleaned the bed with new sheets and thrown the old ones aside. when she saw you she rushed over to dry your hair and combed it for you. she put some hair braids in your hair, with the water still fresh, your hair seemed to shine. she dressed you in a long dark green dress with a black leather top half, along with a golden half breast plate attached to a golden line going down your right side to a plate that cover your hips. you were given the silver chained necklaces, given to you by Loki from a few days ago. 

 

she gave you a silver bracelet to match. a set of lime green clip-on ear-rings. the earing were beautiful. a long silver chain with the gems at the end, caged in a silver circle. but you couldn't wear them.

"oh no, I don't have pierced ears, I can't" you said.  
"don't worry, their clip-ons, made especially for you." she said placing them on your ears with care. she pulled the mirror on your desk to you. you looked only to see another woman. the old you was gone, she had been gone for two weeks now, dressed in green and gold, sleeping in a rich bed, and feasting on good food and wine. that girl had been left at the throne room when you were dragged away. you were just wearing her skin. 

you were grateful that this young girl was your maid. well, that she was serving you for now. no...anything you said sounded wrong. like you had the power. either way, she was kind, and often told you what it was like outside without you even having to ask.

maybe the old you was asleep, waiting to be awoken. or maybe she was dead. or maybe she was alive but to never awaken, like death and life altogether. the maid opened the door and asked the guard to escort you. you had been given, or rather - forced to except that you had two guards making sure you didn't leave you room. and if you wanted to leave you had to ask the guard to ask Loki to let you out. 

 

you felt sorry for them, standing there day and night. when they were children did they want to live a life of freedom and respect? but instead decide that they should stand tall but un-noticed? that they should be forgotten by all but their own families? do they have one? you thought about talking to them, but they would most likely think you were trying to get on their good side for information. 

 

when you reached the gardens you saw Loki sitting near a table with wine in each cup and food on each plate. when he saw you he gave a smile and beckoned you to sit. you looked to the guards who were staring straight into nothing as they usually did. you stepped forward slowly and took your seat on the other side of the circle shaped table. 

 

he looked at your neck to see the necklace. he gave a small smile, and placed the book he had been reading down. 

"I see you like the gift I gave you." he stated drinking from his cup.  
"yes, your grace. it is very lovely." you said looking at your hands as they fiddled about for some comfort to find. anything to distract you.  
"you needn't look at me." he said  
"I was taught to never look a royal in the eye." you said quietly. 

"well you will be facing me in the bedroom when you give yourself to me. why not look me in the eyes as well. I assure you they are quite beautiful.

"aren't you going to eat? or do you not have breakfast?" he asked taking something from his plate. you followed and had the smallest bit of food there was, you wanted to look formal and elegant in his presences, as most people did. you slowly chewed on it before swallowing, savouring the taste by force. when you first arrived and had a meal like this it was gone in a few minutes. but now you were used to this. how selfish of you, you're not a royal nor a rich girl, appreciate this. 

 

"not going to talk either? it's rude of you to stay quiet when I asked you here to share a conversation with you." he said.  
"sorry, your grace. I don't know what to say." you defended yourself.  
"you could start by looking at me." he said

 

you looked up with instinct, your body nor mind warning you. you looked at his eyes, they were dark, and his skin pale, matching his long black hair. when he gave a smile you saw how his teeth were lined perfectly together and were crystal white. even though it was morning you and him were dressing a little too heavy for most people's taste. although in Asgard all the rich dressed like that. It wouldn't surprise me if they went to sleep like that. 

 

"how have you been enjoying your stay here pet?" he asked.  
"very well thank you. I enjoyed the gardens and I'm slowly learning the nine realms." you said taking a sip of wine. 

"yes, I suppose I stopped you from enjoying your fun." he said taking a bite of bread. "I have spent my solitude alone and bored, what was the purpose of bring you here if you do all except join my company?" you tried to find an answer. 

"since you know why you have to wait for me, then I hope you understand why I make you wait. for the deeper reason." you said. he gave an confused look.  
"no, do enlighten me." he said. 

 

"when a girl...does that with a man, he takes it for granted. and then the woman is felt left used and hurt." you said. Loki took in your words. he leaned closer. he wanted more of an answer. "I've never thought of it, but now that I must....I want to give this one thing to some one I love, and not think is....good enough. I know it sounds very stupid but...that's my decision and opinion." you said. 

 

"I see. well I suppose it is a very valuable thing to a woman. and that is why I said I would wait." he said. "I originally wanted to bed you the first night I met you, but now knowing you're pure makes things a little slower." he stood up and circled you again like he did in the throne room. "I will make you take steps you might not be ready for, however I will not go so far as to deflower you." 

 

he stood close to you now, he lifted your chin so you would see him. he face was still and serious. "you will share my bed, every night, from now on." he pulled away and sat back down. "now, eat and drink, I have a realm to rule." he said. he didn't avert his gaze from you until you eat something from your plate. 

 

"later I will show you around myself, but only after my work is done this week. but before that, you and I must depart for our own reasons." he said.  
you didn't respond, not because you didn't want to, or you were afraid, it was because you had nothing to say. you had no answer to that. he was stating something not asking. 

"how old are you?" he asked.  
"21." you answered. "I know, 21 and not kissed anyone before. stupid isn't it." you tired to joke.  
"no, you're waiting and that's fine. I'm waiting as well." he said smiling at you. you turned your attentions to your lap again. 

 

"any brothers or sisters?" he asked. 

"no, my mother and father died in a fire when I was young. then this 'family' found me and took me in." you said. 

"they didn't have enough time to have children. although my mother way two months pregnant." you added.

"do you miss them?" he asked quietly, you knew he didn't care, he just wanted a talk with some one new. 

"no, they made me clean,.which was fine I don't mind that, but they treated me like I was nothing. and even though I am, they don't have a right to act all......Godly themselves." you said. he chuckled. "no, your first family. do you miss your first family?" he asked, he didn't like to repeat himself. you could tell by his ton of voice. "oh yes, I miss them greatly. I do not miss my 'other' family." you fumbled with your dress, stupid girl. 

"they used to call me Skyler, still do. the meaning of the word Skyler is (sky) they used to say my head was as empty as a cloudless sky."  
"well let's see if that's true." he said. 

 

"what do you think of Asgard?" he asked, he looked somewhat excited for my answer. you sighed and said:  
I don't think Asgard is a realm of peace. if it were it would not go to other realms and slaughter many. to tell some one that YOU have the power. it seemed greedy and a future threat, if another realm should do as it pleases. some one showing their power looks like it's telling other to do as it says. that's not peaceful to me." 

 

"at least on Midgard they do that to thier own or other countries and not worlds." you added. you looked up to see him smiling. 

"my pet is bright after all." he drank his wine and got up ready to leave. 

"I shall call you Skyler instead of your real name. it describes you well. your head shall be as wide as a sky in knowledge." he said before turning and leaving. while he walked off he called. "guards escort my pet to her chambers so she may take what she likes with her, and then bring it to my chambers. it is where she belongs." he said with his back to them. "at my side."


	3. you're not going anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler had slept her first night in the kings chambers, and things only get worse each second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything towards Loki's dirty whispers. thank you.

you nudged into the soft pillow, smiling slightly from the comfort. as your body began to awaken with it's muscles, nerves and reminder of your worries and hopes, or any plans you had. you started to feel as though you weren't alone. you opened your eyes and took in your surroundings and saw that everything in the room was much richer than what you had. the bed was bigger, the patterns in the walls were more detailed, everything in the room was made of much richer material. the windows were bigger, and had a balcony with a view that might take your breath away, if you could see it. 

 

but that wasn't the problem. you could feel breath on your neck, and an arm around your waist. Loki was resting next to you, if you so much as moved you would wake him. and maybe his anger to. then everything came back to you from the night before. 

 

Loki had made you go to his chambers with stuff you wanted to bring along with you. and then he said you couldn't leave the room until the feast. he even made you sit next to him at the feast. and before he left the table he said. "excuse me, I must depart so I may take my pet to my room." then he went to the washroom reminding you that you only had a few seconds to change before he came out. and he wouldn't look away. you knew. 

 

and even when he came out he was completely naked. you slept with your back against him, which wasn't helping. he pulled you close so you could feel his whole body. he even whispered things in your ear. like ("I won't cum, not until I torture you slowly, intimately, in everyway I know you crave. and you'll have more than enough time to savour my good work; and scream I'll own your soul! this my bargain, you mewling quim!") 

 

and he also said ("be warned, you are with a God now and I will train you to keep me satisfied as I see fit, every night from now on.")  
and even ("just because I'm a gentleman, doesn't mean I won't spank you.") you could hear the light tone of his voice, signalling that he was smiling. 

 

AND the worst one. ("in your throat or your womb I care not, but my seed will be inside of you.") he loved torturing you. but now here you were in reality. with the king lying naked next to you, with an arm around you. 

 

you began to feel uncomfortable and needed to move. you slowly moved his arm off you, but when you tried to slide away his arm grabbed your waist and pulled you close to him. you could feel his morning glory against the small of your back. you blushed as he moved closer to you, so you could feel it pressing right up your backside. he gave a pleasuring growl and nudged his face in your hair and then your neck. 

 

("where do you think you're going?") he asked in a deep voice. 

your heart was racing, what could you say? you were taking to long to answer. "no where, you grace." you said. he nuzzled your neck again.  
he moaned, "that's right. no where indeed." he said. he kept nuzzling your neck, while the arm around your waist fell to your side. moving his hand up and down your hip, he then moved his hand over the side to a spot you weren't ready for him to touch. 

 

you jerked making him move his hand away. he chuckled and bit down on your earlobe. making you shiver. he snaked his right arm around your waist again and under your arms that were covering your chest. he cupped your breast, he moaned as he teased your nipple until it was hard enough for him to pinch. you didn't want this. you wanted him to stop. but it only got worse. 

 

he pulled up your nightdress, so he could cup your breast skin on skin. but not before he ran his hand over your legs and over your stomach. you could feel his throbbing organ, making you blush. you wanted to run away from here and drown yourself. he pulled your dress up higher and you towards him even more. he growled in your ear. 

"do you like that? me so close to you? where you can feel me? do you want to feel me inside you?" he asked. all it would take is one thrust and he would be inside of you. you didn't answer, not wanting to say yes, but nor could you say no. 

 

he chuckled and got on top of you. "no-" you shot, you didn't know why you said that, but you knew he would hit you for it. he chuckled again, his perfect teeth showing and his tongue wetting his lips. "hmmm, I heard yes." he said pretending to think about it. 

 

you tried to push him back, but it was too late. you closed your eyes afraid of the pain, but it didn't feel....like...that you thought It would. you opened your eyes to see Loki slipping his fingers inside of you, he was smiling at you. you watched his left arm move forth and back, until you caught his gaze. you looked away blushing. he only gave a breathless scoff. "you feel good for my fingers. I can only imagine how your walls will feel around my cock." he said.

 

he leaned in to kiss your neck, and nip at it, as he slipped another finger inside you. he slipped his right arm around your back to arch you. you put your hands on his shoulders. you were so close. you could feel a tightness in your stomach. he began the scissor motion, make you buck against him. 

"oh you like this do you?" he asked. he leaned close to your ears. "you can have more. if you want. but only if you are ready to take in my size, and scream my name." he said licking your neck, up to behind your earlobe. 

 

"no..." you said in a silent whisper, barely-noticeable voice. "kiss me." he said. 

 

"no..." you breathed. he gave you a smile. "it wasn't a question." he said pulling your chin so you would face him. he kissed you. deeply, roughly. it became hard to breath. he pulled his arm away from under your back and made you put your arms around his shoulders. you threaded your fingers into his hair as he pulled you up so you were sitting in his lap. 

 

then it happened. your body was shuddering and weak. your breathing deep and needed. he kissed your covered chest, as he pulled his fingers away. after he pushed you back onto the bed, and straddled you. "open your mouth." he said. you gave him a worried and pleading look. you shook your head. 

"I can pull your mouth open, and give you lock-jaw." he warned. you swallowed hard, and, slowly opened your mouth. he slipped his fingers inside your mouth, making you taste yourself. he smiled as you wrapped your tongue around his two fingers. after you were done, he laid on top of you, and rubbed his lower part against yours, earning him a moan from you. 

 

"good girl," he cooed, taking his body away and stroking your head with his right hand. he got off the bed and went to his desk. he looked back to you with a smirk. 

"go have a wash, we're going for a walk around in the palace. remember?" he said looking back to his desk. as you got up and pulled your nightdress down, you saw he was reading some papers. any other day you would have looked while he was away but, now during the current situation you wanted to be as far way from this man as possible. 

 

"oh and Skyler," he called, you turned in the washroom doorway to look at his face. "maybe if you behave yourself you can pleasure me." he said smirking. you quickly turned and closed the door. you fell to the floor, dreading the day ahead. you just begged the Norns to let this day pass quickly. but even if this day passed quickly, what other days you be forced to face. the days that would come. 

 

will come.


	4. the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows you around the palace and gives you a set of rules, but what if you don't obey them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go, sorry I didn't do one yesterday. I was editing my other work. my first one. but here it is anyway.

when you came out of the washroom you saw the prince fully dressed and waiting for you, you stopped in your tracks holding the towel tightly over your body. you watched as his eyes scanned you up and down, watching the water fall down your legs. he smirked as he caught you keeping them closely together. you lowered your head in fear. 

 

"please your grace, can you turn around? I don't want to dress in from of you." you said quietly. oddly enough he did as you asked. you quickly got yourself the new dress that had been placed on the bed while you were washing. you grabbed it and went into the wash room. quickly drying yourself and dressing yourself. you tried to dry your hair the best you could, but you felt as though water droplets would fall down you later. so what was the point? 

 

when you stepped out Loki was sitting down on his desk chair and writing on a piece of paper. when he turned around to see you, he noticed your hair was still wet. he got up and motioned you to sit in the chair. you did as you were silently told and sat. he combed your hair, slowly, savouring the feel of it. when he was done he put what felt like little braids in it. 

 

he turned you so you were looking in the mirror. small green roses clung to your hair. fake of course, but they somehow matched your (h/c). Loki allowed it to fall down, not putting it up in any way. he put the necklace from a few days ago around your neck. he smelled your scent, he seemed to savour everything about you. 

 

"do you see how lovely you look?" he asked you. he also scared you. his voice was always calm, his movements were slow and unrushed. he all seemed TO calm. he should be worried, or stressed, not so sick-inly happy whenever he was around you. but maybe he was happy because he had a little pet to play with. and if he ever did so emotions other than calmness, it was either anger or annoyance. 

 

"your hair is beautiful, and that's why I forbid you to be cut." he said close to your neck. you could see his breath. you watched as he looked at you through the mirror, he gave you a smirk, making you blush and look away. he gave a skin and bone chilling dark chuckle. 

 

"you blush like the fair maiden you are." he said leaving you and walking to the door. he stopped and help out his hand as an invitation for you to come. you slowly stood up and walked over to him, taking his hand lightly by the fingertips. 

 

he showed you around the castle putting your hand in the crook of his arm. he showed you the library, the healing room, the great hall, the gardens, the throne room, the dungeons, the hall ways to other people's rooms, the way to the stables, the potion room, the training room, where the servants quarters were, the dinning hall, the dining hall for the servants, where the servants slept. he showed you the whole castle. 

 

he said he would show you again to see if you didn't learn everything. he said there was a room were the servant made the dresses, and jewellery, and shoes. he said the dresses you were wearing were specially made for you. he said to have the dress hold your chest perfectly without crushing them to much, and to show off your chest as well as your collar bone. he said your hips should be shown, to show you were a fine woman. there was even an art room, for both painting and musical. 

 

he even said that the necklace was perfect for you, he said the lime diamonds suited your (e/c) eyes. he said the shoes were fitted for you, he wanted you to be comfortable. 

 

but why? 

 

"I like your hair down. it suits you better. if I had known the maids would put your hair up all the time I would have stopped them sooner." he said 

"thank you, your grace. I appreciate the hard work you went to, to make my life here comfortable. the dresses are lovely and the necklace I love." you said politely. 

 

he smiled. "yes, I asked the maids to measure you, so the dresses would suit you. I wanted to ask questions about you, so I can have a dress ordered to you that suited your personality." he said looking off into the distance. you and him were just walking along a corridor with paintings walled up on the walls. 

"that's why the dresses are somewhat revealing. I 'know' you're a feisty and wild girl. looking for adventure." he smirked.

"do you like these paintings?" he asked. 

 

"yes, I love art. and music. I wish I could play though. and draw. or maybe just do one." you tired to smile at the poor joke you had just made. looking at the picture of the king before Odin fighting a battle on Svartalfheim with the dark Elves, you remembered the story being told to you as a child after the king had returned. 

 

"your grace, if I may ask. why do you work so hard to keep me comfortable?" he turned to you with a smile. "because after all I've done for you, you will feel that one day, you owe me something." he leaned closer "and you do." he said before walking you down the hall again. 

 

"I never asked you to do this, so I don't owe you anything." you looked down on the golden floor. "oh yes you do." he stopped so he could look at you. "I saved you from going back to that hel-whole you call a home. you owe me." he said. 

 

"it annoyed me to know that even after I made you comfortable here, you still tried to avoid me." King Loki said stroking your hand with his and the other arm held it in the crook of his arm. "so I came up with an idea. I will make rules for you that will please me, while you continue to hide from me. it will be enough to sate me until you beg me to take you in my bed, in my arms, and most of all by me." he explained. 

 

he stopped the two of you near a few golden pillars over looking the gardens, with it's rivers and lakes, and a large pond. it must look like a puddle to the Norns. he and you sat on the white brick steps. 

 

"I will forbid you to do certain things, and allow you to do this as long as you have my permission." he told.  
he rested his head on the golden pillar closing his eyes. 

 

"you will sleep in my chambers every night form now on. you will sit next to me at dinner. you will dance with me every night. you will go outside when you have my permission. I forbid you to cut your hair. I forbid you to sleep with another man. I forbid you to hold back any insults you may have for or of me. I do enjoy a good bout." he said looking at your long dark green dress. 

 

your green dress hand a see-through layer of black over it, so it was a blend of green and black. your shoes were black to match, and your hair flowed elegantly in the winds along with the dress in the golden corridor near the warm windy gardens. you thought that was it, but he wasn't done. 

 

"if you are ever hurt, or threatened, tell me. and I shall teach them a lesson to ever harm what is my property again. when we share a bed, you and I will share moments of experimentation of the bedroom. and when I want you, you shall give yourself to me. understood?" he asked giving you a look with meant 'say yes, or else.' 

 

you nodded and said 'yes' after you saw a nod wasn't enough to ease him. he smiled and hummed in pleasure as he won your agreement out of fear. he closed his eyes again. he spread his legs and patted his thigh. 

"come here, pet." he said, eyes still closed. 

you gave a big sighed, swallowing what pride you had left. you sat on his lap, allowing his hand to pull your head to his shoulder where you slowly closed your eyes. you could see your childhood home before it was burnt down, you could see your mother out the window crying 'run away,' 'run away.' and your stupid fear made you do so. could you have saved them? you shot your eyes open and jolted up after you had a picture of the floor beneath her collapsing, and seeing her fall from the window and into the house. you saw her hold up her hand as if to hold onto something, to stop her from falling. 

to save her. 

 

"what's wrong?" Loki asked. you shook your head and held your shoulders. you didn't want to tell him. it was none of his business. 

 

"you are aware if you do not do what I say, I will break my deal and not with-hold our sweet time in bed together." he whispered. you looked to him with a glare. 

"when you close your eyes do you see your mother dying because you ran away when she told you to? did you run away like a coward instead of getting help, like she wanted? do you? well then, there is no point in telling you something you won't understand." you said turning your gaze away from his quickly. 

 

he rubbed your back, and chuckled. why was he always laughing? you thought. 

 

"yes, I see my mother every time I close my eyes. and if you blame the death of your mother then we have more in-common than you and I thought." he said pushing you off and standing. he towered over you, and even more-so when he made you rest on you knees. you looked up afraid. he only smiled. "if we are to share a bed together, there are steps we must take." he said unlacing his trousers with his right hand and holding your head with his left.

 

he gave you an emotionless look, dead eyes, straight face. unsmiling. 

 

"I pleasure you, you pleasure me, pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do the next chapter soon.


	5. I told you i wasn't nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader takes big step in life. all the while learning more and more about her current location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no connections to Loki's dirty whispers.

you looked up to him with worried eyes. you didn't want this. he only smiled licking his lips. 

"don't be like that darling." he said lowering himself so he could take your hand and press it to his crouch. you closed your eyes. he moaned and as he heard the leather of his trousers being moved by your hands. you tried to pull away but he only pushed your hand in on him harder. you could feel his erection grow harder and harder. he made you move your hand in between his legs where you could feel his balls slightly.

 

"pleased, don't. I'll do anything but this." your eyes started to tear up. 

"I please you, and if you know anything about me, it is that I never put someone else's pleasure before mine." he let go your hand to undo his laces. his erection sprung free, as he grabbed your hair and pulled you forward. you were only a few inches away from his cock. 

"you used your fingers. let me use mine. I'm not ready for this." you said, hoping that would work. 

"I want my pleasure to be better than yours. you'll use your mouth." he said deeply. 

"you said you would wait." you said loudly. you didn't know how it sounded. a loud moan? a whine? not a whimper. did it? 

"I said I would wait for you to give yourself to me. I never said I would wait for you to pleasure me. and I also mentioned I would make you take steps you weren't ready for. didn't I?" he said. 

 

"(lick it)" he said. 

 

you looked at his cock. you closed your eyes and licked the tip. you heard him moan a little. 

"I don't know how to do this." you said. 

 

he sighed and said flatly. "put your mouth around my tip and slowly work your way down along my length."

you did as you were told and covered as much of his cock with your mouth as you could. his cock was throbbing. 

"now suck." he said. 

 

you began the sucking motion and moved your mouth up and down his length. you tried to take him all in, but your gag reflex stopped you and you coughed through your nose. you moved up his length and swirled your tongue around his tip. you heard him moan again. then you moved back down. up and down. he pulled you down with your hair to stop you from moving to far away. 

"(suck harder, my sweet.)" he said. you did as you were told. at first it was bad. but now, it didn't seem TO bad. you started to relax. you pumped your hand up and down the part of his shafted you couldn't swallow. he was bigger than you thought.

he thrusted into your mouth, making you choke somewhat. you began to cough through your mouth this time. he stopped as you did so. you accidently brushed your teeth lightly along his cock. but he didn't seem to mind. he was fine with it. in fact he moaned. so you did it again, and this time you tried cupping his balls to see if that would work. you heard a small thud against the golden pillar. 

 

you opened your eyes to see his closed, and his head resting on the pillar. his cock began to throb harder. he opened his eyes and looked down at you with a smile. you wondered why he was looking at you like that. and then he climaxed into your mouth. it surprised you, and a bit went down your throat, making you choke again. you tried to pull away but he held you there. 

"(swallow)" he simply said. he said it as though it was a command. 

he let you move away from him and allowed you to swallow, even though you still had the gag reflex from the surprise climax that dribbled down your throat.

it tasted salty. you winced at the feeling of it going down your throat. he began to stroke your hair. massaging the parts that hurt when he clung to you. 

 

"well done pet. you did well for your first time." he said leaning down and offering his hand to bring you up. surprisingly you took it. you slowly stood up looking at his irritating smirking face. 

 

"you should take pride it bringing a king to his realise." he took your hand into the crook of his elbow. and walked you back down the hallway you came. 

"YOUR king." he whispered against your neck.

"I will show you more of the gardens another time." he said stroking the back of your hand. "I will be doing more of my duties as king. so in the meantime I will have you in my room until the feast arrives." he said. 

 

he was going to lock you away. you really were his little bird. locked up, and then let out for a few minutes to fly around. it made you feel sick. at least back at home you were allowed outside. he was staring at you by the time you finished your thoughts. 

 

you gave him a questioned stare. 

he sighed and repeated himself. 

 

"I said: you have been in the gardens before, the main one, but you haven't seen the mountains. their also my property." he said. 

"we decorated the mountains with pathways made of marble and stone. there are special flowers grown their, the older Asgardians put them there to remember the dead." he explained. "the fields have old stories of old heroes and their victories carved in both large and small stones." he said. 

 

"what about their mistakes? where are those stories?" you asked.  
he looked to you with an amused smile. "why would anyone want to talk about their mistakes?" he asked. he seemed excited to know the answer. 

 

"how else are future heroes going to learn if stories aren't told of their mistakes?" you gave him a rhetorical question. 

he took in your words for a moment. his mouth going thin and his cheek bones showing more than usual. "I suppose you have a point." he half agreed.  
"a future adventurer and a future king should know that arrogance is what causes the chaos." he said. 

'although you cause chaos like it's as simple as breathing.' you thought with a solemn look.

you and him had made it to a set of spiral steps. both of you looking down to make sure you didn't fall. he walked down then slowly. it gave you time to admire the patterns on the walls and the window showing light through the glass, making a pattern of it's bars on the higher wall. the steps were marble, making a tapping noise each time you stepped down on one. 

 

you tried to keep your elegance while Loki walked casually down them as he got closer to the floor. when you two reached the bottom he took a left down the hallway instead of a right towards his room---or the direction of his room anyway. you saw the paintings of older kings and queens. with benches near them, as you looked closer you saw they had a small golden rectangle plate on them. 

 

Loki saw you trying to read them. he gave a smile and said. "they are reminders of the soldiers that were close to the king." he said walking over to one.

 

"in memory of Sviner, the captain if the kings Guard. son, brother, husband, father, friend. he will be remembered today for his bravery." Loki quoted. he then led you down the hall not stopping to long. he even gave a few of the names of the other soldiers that died. 

 

one wasn't a captain, he was a young soldier who died saving the king, and another was even an ordinary practice archer boy from Asgard who was to young to make it into the kings guard. he died protecting another guard and helping defend the gates of Asgard when most of the soldiers were down. 

 

there was one captain of the guard who was one of the kings brothers, he died saving his son, who was then made the future king, because the current king's wife couldn't have a child. there was also a queen of Asgard who didn't marry. Javinir was her name. she ruled longer than any other king. when she died her younger sister ruled and married a lord from the far regains of Asgard. they had a son and two daughters. 

 

Javinir and her younger sister Ku-Ana, had a younger brother who would have been king, but he was sickly from birth. and he died at only age 33, even then he wasn't ready for the throne. 

 

when you and Loki reached a doubled door room, you snapped out of your thoughts and reminders of the kings and queens of the past. 

there was a pattern on the two golden doors of a large tree, and when Loki moved to open it, the patterns resembled a real tree in the middle of a circled shaped room. Loki gave you an inviting smile and you followed him in. the tree was huge, it's branches had a white glow around them. almost like an aura was around it. the aura was white matching the colours on the end branches where the leaves should have been. 

 

their were many colours, from red, to green and from pink to orange. the roots of the tree went into the soil trapped in a circled wall no higher than your waist. 

 

"this is the tree of Yggdrassil. the nine realms tree. these realms are all connected by the branches. we've made a smaller version of it. and here it is." Loki explained. he pulled you close as you inspected it. he pointed to one of the realms and you followed his finger. "there is Asgard. that's where we are. then there's musplihiem, Vanaheim, the forgotten realm Svartalfheim." he then took your hand and led you to another room, on the other side of the current room you were in. 

 

"and here is another library, if you don't like staying in my chambers, then stay in here." you walked passed him as he stood near the two golden doors, holding them open with his strong arms. before he left he added. "read whatever you want, but know you cannot leave here either." taking both doors and closing them shut. he had left you alone in with your books and thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I add a lot of background, but who cares. it's interesting.


	6. I want to know who Loki is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have been locked up in the library for what felt like hours, and now instead of reading the books you're reading old diary's and scrolls. lucky you still have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for keyana. x

when Loki locked you up in the library you felt rather awkward standing there looking at the door. you thought he could at least have let you walk around the tree of Yggdrasil a bit more, but no. he's not like that. when you did move however, you went straight for the books. the other library had more stories, but by the look these old and battered ones they must have been the history books. 

 

you opened one book to see the pictures moving. they were - like most things in Asgard, made of gold. odd writing showed on the pages along with equally odd drawings. you started to fill your head with the history of Asgard. some books were about the other realms, and their people. another books was about the different minerals and flowers. you read up on the realm Muspelheim, and found out that in the realm you could practically see the branches of the nine realms tree. 

 

the rulers of the realms fascinated you. Surtur, the current ruler of Muspelheim, had killed he father, and his father before him did the same. in the realm it is said...

'he who does not take action, is a weakly one indeed.' 

 

you didn't know wither to roll your eyes or to feel sick. really? that's their saying? you had come to know one Asgardian saying...

'patients is a good ruler.' 

Asgard and Muspelheim would have their disagreements. you read up on the other realms, Vanahiem, Alfheim, Nidavellir, and Jotunheim. you also read about the Trolls, Dwarves, frost Giants, and other giants. 

 

eventually you got fed up of reading about the history and went on to something else. you put the books back and took out a few scrolls, and unfolded them. these were better. they were written by people who had lived a life with these monsters and lived on the realms. this...man, you found out as you read the small name written on the end paper, had even done drawings of these monsters and places he went to. 

 

he learnt the language of the people and ate their food. he even brought some of it back to Asgard. then after you were done with the last ten scrolls done by him, you went onto another set. only five remained from the ones you picked out. this one was done by another man who went across the nine realms to see if he could make medicine out of the minerals he found. 

 

he was lucky to make five types of cures for the five types of disease he brought back to Asgard. reading that the man had done that made you laughed slightly. he found out there was only one flower in Muspelheim, and it was very hard to come by, but it was said by him that anything could be cured from eating the leaves and crushing the stem of the plant until it was liquefied. 

 

the rocks of Muspelheim were one of the strongest things in the nine realms. he found that the trees in Alfheim grew the highest of all tress, and he even went to Midgard. he said Midgard should be classed as one of the nine realms. 

 

Midgard wasn't like the other realms that's why they never included it. but the humans he say are much like the Asgardians. even though it is stated that Vanahiem is the sister realm to Asgard. they had already made Medicine when he arrived on Midgard, and he took some samples back with him, and found that they had a cure for something the Asgardians didn't. both realms had the same illness, but only one realm had found the cure. 

 

he was named a hero for bringing back the cure and saving many lives, but before he died he made it his last mission to write the true story. it was only after he died and they had read his report did they declare Midgard a realm. 

'Galard the life.' his name was.

Jotunheim was simply a cold snowy place. on Midgard they had what the humans called countries, that symbolized the realms. there was a place called the Antarctic, there was a dessert, a jungle. the young explorer said it was like all the nine realms squeezed into one. 

 

you read up on the Jotuns and their rules, their realm. you remembered being told the story of the War Jotunheim and Asgard. after you finished all the scrolls your eyes felt sore. you folded up the scrolls and put them back in the exact order. you have an organizational disorder. in a way. 

 

you walked around the small room, trying to unstiffen them. you felt and heard your knees click, and your back as you straightened. you stretched your muscles enjoying the nice feeling wash over you. you rubbed your eyes taking away the sand in your eyes from your tear ducts. you stood for a moment in the middle of the room closing your eyes keeping your muscles stretched and your eyes from stinging. 

 

you began to loose balance with you leaning your head back. you looked to the book shelf to find leather-bound books with straps on them. you went over to them, hoping you would be out of this room soon. and you hoped it wouldn't be like this all the time. for once you wanted the feast to come so you could leave the room and walk around, normally you never liked the feasts, with Loki staring at you all the time. 

 

you opened the books to find it was a diary. it was written for the people of Asgard, it was about Loki. you sat down as soon as you saw the name Loki. you wanted to know what this was about. judging by the way the pages flopped about meant many people have already read this before you. the book explained that the Alfather - before Loki, Odin, had written this so all of Asgard knows why the Alfather did what he did. 

 

it dated back to the war of Jotunheim and Asgard. the Jotuns had made their way to Midgard, they had killed many using the Casket of Ancient Winters, now stored in the weapons volt in Asgard. when Asgard had aided the humans, they drove them back into their home realm Jotunheim. after Asgard had taken the Casket and defeated king Laufey of Jotunhiem, Odin went into the temple. 

 

he found a young Jotun infant crying, as he held the young Jotun in his hands, watching it's blue skin turn to pink, and it's red eyes to wide blue, Odin thought to raise the young Jotun as his own. to make a bridge between Asgard and Jotunheim. he had named the young Jotun....

 

Loki.

 

you almost had a heart attack. Loki was a frost Giant?! you couldn't imagine him with blue skin and red eyes, no matter how hard you tried. "oh my Norns." you said in a whisper to yourself. you kept reading now hoping the feasting times weren't just around the corner. 

 

Odin raised Loki as his son, and as his younger son. Odin had fathered another child named Thor. who took after him, unlike Loki who was the complete opposite of his older brother Thor. however Odin failed to tell Loki who and what he was as Loki grew older and no matter how much his wife Frigga begged, he wouldn't do it. 

 

you kept reading, going into other volumes of the dairy, you read about how Loki became the God of mischief, when he showed signs of misbehaving. when he was older, he had let the Jotuns into Asgard, cancelling Thor's coronation day. 

 

the books continued from, him letting go at the Bifrost, to him on Midgard, from Loki being brought back to Asgard, to the queen dying to save Thor's lover. although it was written down that the Alfather disagreed with it. all of the 'Loki on Midgard!' details were told from the Guardian Heimdall, as he watched from afar. although as you looked, there was nothing about what happened after the queen died. 

 

there were notes written that there would be another war soon, just like the old War with Bore and Malethieth, but, there was nothing else. suddenly the doors opened and you saw Loki standing there, wearing all of his armour, helmet, cape and all. he looked surprised to see all the books there, lying on the table in a mess. you got up and put them away. 

 

"no need to do that." he said. 

 

you turned to look at him from the shelf as you placed the diaries back in. 

 

"sorry, but it will just bug me if I let them lie there in a mess." you said taking two books and putting them back in, then turning to take the third but Loki picked it up before you could. he opened the book and skimmed the pages. he looked a little annoyed. that book was about his parentage. he looked to you with a dark glare. he looked as though he expected something from you. perhaps fear? 

 

 

"well, someone's been learning haven't they?" he said snapping the book shut. it made you jump a little. you heart was racing, and he knew it. he saw your fear now. 

 

"I forgot these books were still in here. I should have them burned." he said looking around the shelves to see if there were more. 

"I brought you here so you could learn about the realm. so that you wouldn't have to go outside and learn. you said you could read, I gave you books. I did it so I wouldn't have to suffer you flying away outside the palace walls." he said quietly, before slamming the book down making you jump. 

 

"now I see, that was the biggest mistake I've made with you. FOR you." he said turning to you. "I should have locked you in my room." he said walking over to you. watching intently as you walked back until your own back hit the shelf. he slammed his hands either side of your head. blocking any way out. you shivered and looked into his dark eyes with fear. you whimpered slightly.

 

he leaned close. "now you know what I am, are you more scared of me?" he asked. you shook your head quickly. 

 

"don't lie to me!" he yelled. 

 

"no! no more than I've ever been!" you said closing your eyes and falling to the ground. you heard him sigh, and say: 

 

"stand up." he simply said. it was a command. 

 

you took his hand, and looked up at him with tears in your eyes. he stroked your hair. "good, you're the last one I want to be afraid of me little bird." he said kissing your forehead. he still held your hair in his, and he stroked it with his thumb. 

 

"no need to cry. I will not hurt you....." he put his mouth to your ear. "unless you want me to." you felt him breath in your scent. he moved your hair out the way and began to kiss your ear and then down your neck, to your chest, to follow your collar bone. you shuddered under his touch. you felt him smile against your skin as he continued to kiss you. he pushed you back even more against the shelf. 

 

he slipped his hand under your skirts and over your leg, and onto your lower parts. he began to rub you, and with his other hand cupped your breast. you could feel him growing hard. by each moment. he moved his hand away to replace it with his trouser covered crouch. he moaned, you heard his leather trousers make noise against your skin. you turned your head away from embarrassment. he only gave one breathless laugh. 

 

he then pulled away and pushed your forward toward the table where he bent you over. he just rubbed his crouch against your backside. he grabbed your hips and rubbed. your cheeks blushed so much you thought they would burst. he grabbed your shoulder to pull your backside further to him. he thrust forward grabbing your hips again. 

 

"imagine my cock inside you, pet. the screaming you would do. oh, but it wouldn't be from pain, oh no. not at all. all it would take is for me to undo my laces and you'd be mine. forever. wither you liked it or not." he said his voice filled with lust. 

 

you fought back a moan. it did feel good, and you hated yourself for liking the feeling. "pet..." he said. 

 

he pulled you up and turned you around. he pushed you back on the table and spread your legs wide. he rubbed his crouch against you again. he moaned and you saw him undo his laces. 

 

"mmm." you moaned. 

"oh like this do you?" he asked. 

 

"no..." you said turning away. and then you gasped. 

 

he kept rubbing, and you felt a building inside you. "uhhh! you moaned aloud. he chuckled darkly. 

 

"you're mouth says one thing, and your body says another." he pulled you down more so you could feel his manhood even more. "but your mouth can't saying anything if it's swallowing me." he said. "pet that dress holds your chest to tight. next time ware something looser so I can cup them properly." he said 

 

then he moved away. the building inside you was screaming for more, but your mind was screaming at you for moaning. 

 

how dare you moan at this man?! 

 

"come, my suckling pet. dinner awaits." he said offering his arm to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! yeah, I'm a bit of a tease. but I do what I want.


	7. I'd rather be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a request interrupts you and Loki during a time you call "Hel", a request so bad that it makes you being with Loki seem as hard a breathing. but will Loki agree to a request that could ruin your rebellions towards Loki's pleasure?

you and Loki made your way to the feasting hall. you avoided his eyes, still trying to get over what had happened earlier. when you arrived at the feasting hall it fell dead silent. everyone stopped talking, the music stopped playing, the servants stopped serving ,and their gaze fell directly towards their king. Loki. you and Loki walked over to your seats, at the biggest feasting table. 

 

Loki seated you first, on your normal sized chair on his left side. then he stood in front of his large feasting chair with his arms spread wide and a smug look on his face. 

 

"please, continue." 

then the hall went back to normal. the servants started serving, the soldiers went back to talking and the music began playing again. and even a few men and women began to dance in the polished floor. 

he said before seating himself in his chair. his chair was at the top of the table, as the king would normally sit. you were on his left side, but your chair was placed at an awkward angle, where you had to bend over to eat your food as the plate was placed on the round curve on the table. on Loki's right side, the important people were. 

 

the captain of the kings guard was seated there, right next to Loki.as well as the best swordsmen, archers, war planners and even a healer. 

on the left side of the table were just other ordinary soldiers and even some of their plus ones. and of course that included you. you wondered if the soldiers and their plus ones were married, but then again they weren't wearing any rings. you shared something in common with these women, you were here to keep the king happy. although he would wait, and they probably had to go straight to the main point.

you looked at the bottom of the table where you used to sit. you wanted to know if anything changed while you had been forced to stay at the kings side. you wanted to know who had taken it. you looked down to see another soldiers talking to a serving girl. you wondered if the serving girl had people like him all the time talking to her like that. 

 

"Skyler." called Loki. you turned your head, snapping out of your trance. 

 

"you look at though you are in another world. I hope it's a enough realm for you to ignore my calling you four times." he said, with a studying look in his eyes. 

 

you looked at the table, lowering your eyes showed fear, royals like fear. "sorry, your grace. I didn't mean to ignore you. I wasn't thinking of my surroundings." you said. 

 

"you are excused, I meant to ask you if you enjoyed earlier." he said smirking. 

 

what should you do? to say no would mean to annoy him. he could do anything. even in this hall. but you didn't enjoy it. your body did, but your mind wanted him gone and away from you. you didn't know what to say. maybe give him a different answer. 

 

"it was unexpected." you said. 

 

he gave annoyed look, as he turned to the table. he looked as though he was considering your words. then he gave a smile. maybe to himself. 

"at least you enjoyed it." he said. 

 

you looked across the cold stone table to the captain of the kings guard, he was staring at you in a funny way. but your thoughts were cut off by Loki's finger trailing your neck, making you jump. he only chuckled and trailed down your collar bone, and then slid down between your breasts. you held back a gasp. and looking away. 

 

"don't be like that." he cooed, pulling you by your arm until you stood out of your chair. he pulled you closer and signalled you to straddle him. he wasn't really going to do this here was he? he gave you a deadly glare until you obliged and sat down on him. your thighs began to ache, and the weird thing is, that's when Loki massaged them. he snaked an arm around your waist so your chest was pressing against his. 

 

he gave a smile, as his hand trailed down to your behind to cup it. you looked away again. you remembered what happened last time you had said no. 

 

"I do love you in that dress, however I would also love you in a more revealing dress." he said grabbing your hips. "I would love a dress that would show your hips and chest." Loki said had be made you grind against him. he made your hips go in a circle, pulling your crouch closer when you were close enough during the circle. he looked at your hips lustfully. 

 

he slammed you down into him, you could feel his excitement pressing through his trousers. "maybe a two-piece would be good for you." he smirked as he raked his eyes up your body. he leaned close to your ear to say. "although it would prefer you in nothing." 

 

he grinded you against him, licking his lips. just then you heard a cough. you and Loki looked towards the root of the noise. it was the captain of the kings guard.

 

"sorry to disturb you, my league, but would perhaps a chance to be given....is she for rent perhaps?" he asked. your heart stopped. no, no, no, please, no. you didn't want him to do that. you looked towards Loki, who gave you an amusing look. 

 

"I'm not sure. would you like to spend time with Sir Vankos?" asked Loki. you looked to Sir Vankos and then to Loki. shaking your head form side to side franticly. Loki gave a smile and a chuckle. "since my suckling pet has gone mute, I will give her an option." he said. 

 

"if he doesn't want you, she shall grind herself against me, and do what I ask of her. if not, you can have her." he finished. he looked at you, you didn't know what to do. you didn't want to grind on him, but you didn't want the captain either. he was above the age of his 40s, and by the way he was acting he seemed like he would be rough. you didn't want that. 

 

you took your time answering them both, by then Loki gave a sigh, and was on the verged of handing you over to the captain. 

 

"it would seem she has made up her mind." he said pushing you off his lap and toward the direction of the captain. you took a quick glance at the captain. 

 

"no!" you yelled. 

 

you kissed Loki on the lips, and then began to rub his cock through his trousers. he pushed his tongue through your mouth, he grabbed your back and you and him began kissing roughly. he gave a barely-notable moan. he took his mouth away to talk to the captain, you took this chance to start kissing and biting his neck. 

 

"it would seem she has made up her mind." he said, you could hear the laughable note in his voice. he was most likely smiling, or smirking. but you didn't care, anything to get away from the captain. "oh, my biting pet, you are a confusing one." he said resting his head back against the chair. 

 

"one moment you hate me, the next you're pleasuring me" he moved to bury his face in your neck, to take over the biting and kissing. "since you've remained so loyal to me, I think I'll give a treat tomorrow." he said kissing your chest. "I'll allow you some freedom for a moment. but you'll have to do what I say. Is that understood?" he asked. 

 

"you're grace, you don't have to go through all the trouble---"he pulled you closer to him. 

 

"is that understood?" he asked in a demanding voice, cutting you off from your sentence. 

 

you nodded in response. but knowing him it wasn't enough. 

 

"yes." 

 

you said. then his face relaxed, and he allowed you move to eat your food, though it was still an awkward angle, he didn't even touch you in odd places when you climbed into bed with him that night. so your sleep was simple and warm, as he slid his arm around your waist, and held you close. "like I would share you with him, I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." he smiled breathing in your scent.


	8. I know you better than you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki announces that he will be leaving soon, but now after he gets his way of things.

your body slowly began to wake up. you could tell by the way the cold morning air skimmed your skin. your body shivered in response, and then something around you tightened. you slowly opened your eyes, cursing the stinging that joined the blurry vision. when you opened your eyes, you were greeted by pale skin, and pure black hair hanging loosely over the pale bodies shoulder. 

 

you slowly moved your head, not wanting to wake the body. when you looked up you saw Loki resting. his face a stern as usual, and serious. but the thought of him resting peacefully, calm and blissful made it all seem rather sweet. you looked around the kings room. yours and his clothes were set out on separate chairs while you were sleeping. you were still freezing, but you dared not move, in case you should wake him. 

 

but then the strong arm around you moved to pull the sheet of the bed over the both of you, only to rest it around your waist. your body gave on last shed of goose-bumps and then began to settle. your eyes started to close with the warmness and the peacefulness of the atmosphere consuming you. and then you fell asleep once again, while wondering when you rolled over to face Loki. you always sleep with your back facing him. 

 

when you awoke for the second time that morning, you were greeted by the feeling of Loki stroking your head. you slowly opened your eyes and looked up at him. he gave you a smirk and you wanted to roll your eyes in annoyance. 

 

or punch him. 

 

was he never not smirking? 

 

you looked away and got up. forcing yourself not to hid under the covers from the cold. you got off the bed and took your...two-piece dress?! you gave him a glare. watching as he stretched his neck to look at the dress you were holding, only to give you another one of his annoying smirks. you walked into the washroom so you could change. you had a bath first though, cleaned your hair and washed your face, then put the dress on. well the top and trousers on. 

 

when you emerged from the washroom, you saw Loki completely bare. you turned away blushed. you heard him chuckle before you closed the washroom door behind you. when you came out five minutes later he was still bare. 

 

"your grace, could you please clothe yourself. the morning air must be annoying to you." you said nicely. if you said you wanted him clothed he would most likely tell you off. he turned around so you could see all of him. true this wasn't the first time he was naked but you just never saw him fully. he walked closer to you and you walked backwards. 

 

you could see him becoming erect. you blushed and looked away. then your back hit the wall so close to the bathroom door. so close. then he was too close to you. "what a lovely dress." he said looking at you up and down. 

 

you shirt had a very deep V, and it ended just under your chest. it was like a bra, only with sleeves. your trousers, also had a V, and it ended just on top of your lower part. Loki stepped forward and cupped your behind. feeling it, and sliding a little to lower. he pulled your leg over his hip, and began to rub himself against you again. why did he always do this? 

 

he slid his hand over your lower part, making you moan all of a sudden. "oh, pet, a fastiy one aren't you?" he said, he leaned down to your ear. "turn around. I wanted to feel your arse against me." he said turning you around. 

 

you hated this, he was so hard. and what's worse you hated the fact that you liked this more. "I wonder if your wet for me." 

 

"of this feels good pet, of course it's better when your bent over. your so defenceless, letting me fuck you, the thought of it all, makes me want to take back my words and rip away your gown." he breathed in your ear. he cupped your breasts, and rolled your nipple. he began to lick your neck. 

 

and then he stopped. "I will dress myself and then we will be off." he said walking into the washroom. you walked way hating yourself so much. "oh and pet," you turned around. "you are wet for me aren't you? because you'll be needing it." he said before leaving. 

 

why were you liking this?! why weren't you trying to escape?! why weren't you doing anything to stop this?! you used to fight, why weren't you fighting?! 

 

you never wanted any man to touch you, back at home. and now you're letting Loki touch you. you really are a slut. a whore, a stupid fucking whore. you belong here. you started to tear up and covered your face with your hands. sobbing a little. after a few minutes of sobbing the washroom door finally opened with a load crack. you turned your back to Loki so he wouldn't see you crying. and so you could dry the tears before he asked you to look at him. 

 

"pet, why are you crying?" he asked, he was not looking at you, you could see through the reflection of the mirror in front of you. he was getting something out of his bedside dresser. 

"I'm not crying." your voice was croaky. that wasn't going to convince him. he sneered and smiled. 

 

"I wasn't king because I was as mindless as a child. now I'll ask again. why. are. you. crying?" he asked. 

"I'm not crying, I'm just tired." you made the excuse. a pathetic excuse. 

"I'll will not ask you again." he said walking over to you with something in his hand. "and one way or another I will find out." he motioned for you to stand in front of him, and you did. he put the necklace he got you on your neck again. it was becoming a routine now. you would wake up, go into the washroom to clean and dress, he would do the same when you came out of the washroom. then before you two left, he would put the necklace on. 

 

but it didn't stop there, he started to comb the tats in your hair. pulling them apart roughly, making it hurt. but by the time he was done your hair was as smooth as silk. he led you out of his room, and down the hall. he looked like he was thinking about something. you didn't want to bother him, so you just looked at the paintings on the walls. 

 

he took you to a different corridor, one you hadn't been down before. it led to a small path outside. an arch way covered with flowers was the first thing you saw, as you walked through it. you walked around the small gravelled path, they were pale stones, making the path almost seem white when the sun hit it. there were bushes of flowers, roses and other plants you hadn't seen in years. 

 

trees placed randomly on the flat green grass, you saw other people walking along the path, bowing slightly as they passed Loki. the sky was filled with hidden stars, but the sun dimmed their light and colours. you and Loki walked for a while longer, passing another pond where a man and woman relaxed drinking wine and seeming peaceful together. 

 

you envied them. you often wondered what it was like to have someone like that. when Loki found a spot to rest, you obliged and sat down next to him. but he stopped you. he motioned for you to straddle him. 

 

oh, no, this again. 

 

you sighed and did as you were told. you didn't want another fight, and the threat of him giving you to the captain of the kings guard scared you. people were walking by giving glances or even odd stares. you looked to Loki chest, with an emotionless look. Loki lifted his knee so you could rest on it. 

 

what was the point of even fighting, what you had done in the past with this man remained. and he would always remember it. Loki lifted his hand to pull your chin up with a relaxed look. "what's wrong pet?" 

you pulled away angry that he even touched you. he pulled your chin back with more force this time, and giving you a glare as well. "don't push your luck with me." he said in a deep voice. "what's wrong with you?" he asked again. "and just a little warning, I don't like being kept waiting for an answer I demand to be told now." 

 

"I'm so sick of being your whore, I want to go home. I hate all of this." you told him. 

if he wanted the truth, he'll get it. 

 

"go home to what exactly?" he asked, trying to figure out if there was anything for me to go to. "to a house where you clean all day? instead of a palace were you can read and do what you like all day?" 

 

"but I can't do what I like here. you stop me from going outside, you lock me up all day, any tinny little piece of independence I make you shoot me down." you complained. 

"of course, I don't want you to leave."

 

"but I can't stay in doors all my life." your voice was getting louder by each sentence he allowed you. 

 

he studied you for a moment. then he gave you a smirk....again. 

 

"I think its not about me, I think it's about you." he began. "you don't like the feeling I cause inside of you and that's why you want to leave. you say you don't like being my whore well I disagree, you want me, but not as your master." he said. 

 

how...could...no, no, you hated him. none of this was true. no! 

 

he smile looking at your chest, he was thinking about undoing it, you could tell by his facial reactions. but lucky for you he didn't. "you know, I wasn't really going to hand you over the captain." you looked at him in the eyes, "I know you pet. you wouldn't have another with you, you'd rather be with me." he finished. he placed his hands on either side of your hips, holding you firmly. then he let his fingers hook the sides of your trousers. they slid away easily since your clothes were made silk. he planned this didn't he? you pushed his hands away. "no, not here. not with everyone seeing." you crossed your arms over your chest and looked away. he only gave you an odd look. "pet, why else did I bring you here." he batted your arms away and hooked the front of your silk trousers, and only pulled then open to look at your lower part. you pushed his hands away and covered yourself shyly. he gave you a dark smirk, the kind that usually came before he did something you didn't want him to. "if you don't want people to see you, then why don't you let my slid my hand in." he said giving you enough time to look around uneasy at the people passing by. they were already giving you looks now, how could he expect you to do this here. now?! "no, please Loki--- "King." he corrected you. "no, my King. please can we do this in your chambers? if we must do this?" you begged. he only shook his head with a smile. "pet, you wanted to go outside, I wanted a little treat." he said offering his hand. you gave a saddened look and then straightened your back. he slid his hand pulling your silk trousers down at the front somewhat to allow him better access. "and I said I would reward you last night, didn't I?" he nipped at your neck, you heard his breathing. it made you shiver with pleasure. he found what he was looking for and began to move his fingers. he laid his head back with a relaxed expression. he gave a sigh and began to talk. "oh pet, you I love doing this. it takes my mind off of things that can only happen when I sit on that bloody throne." he said. "why do you stop yourself from receiving pleasure?" he asked. you looked away noticing the people were looking at you and then avoiding eye contact almost imminently. "it's for you, not for me." you said trying o hold back your moan. he gave a smile, showing those perfect white teeth slightly. "I like giving you pleasure so I suppose you have a point" he said. he began to move his fingers faster, he pulled you closer. roughly using his free arm. holding you there so you would look into his eyes. "pet, in a few days I will be leaving soon. and I will have someone around to keep you company." he said kissing your neck. he bit down on your neck. you sighed and put your arms around him, might as well. you're his whore now. "a female of course. I won't let another man near you. and if I'm in the mood maybe a pet." Loki said. you could only make out a few of his words, since his face was buried into your neck. you began to stroke his hair, and he stroked your clit with his thumb. he began to move faster and faster. until he brought you to your climax. you moaned his name, not caring for other people seeing. "Loki...." you moaned into his ear. "well done pet. now, do a little something for me..." he said with a smirk. that damn smirk.


	9. if it was her...but it's not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks you to go to his temporary chambers, where all of his plans are made. but what happens when you fall asleep waiting for him?

you looked at him with worried eyes, you didn't want this again. you had just been exposed to the people walking by as he pleasured you in the shade. you gave a sigh, you knew what he wanted, you just didn't want to give it. 

 

"oh don't be like that pet." he said with joy in his voice.

well this scene seem awfully familiar.

you looked at him with annoyed eyes, your anger would flare if he didn't shut up soon. you began to undo his laces, but he batted your hands away. or more rather pushed your hands away. 

 

"oh, no, pet. not here. not with all the people watching. you'll do it in my chambers instead. can't have all the people looking at us." he said holding back his fucking annoying smirk. 

 

"how dare you?!" you were about to slap him until he caught your hand. both of them, as you reached to him with the other. "how dare I?" he asked. "I am the king, I can dare all I like and you, little pet, cannot tell me no. even if I'm burning worlds down, you cannot say no to me." he said with a glare in his eyes. he slowly let your hands down. you rubbed your writs, the burning in them didn't leave, even when he let go of you. 

 

he moved you off so he could stand up, then he offered his hand for you to follow. you glared at him then got up yourself. you weren't having his help. not after what he did to you! you stayed away from him. just out of arms reach. and when he got closer you walked further away from him. and he would always give you some sort of puppy eyes, but you always looked away blushing. 

 

when you and him were just outside his chamber door, a guard came out with a stern look. he bowed and kept his head lowered as he spoke. 

 

"my lord, the captain of the kings guard requests your presents. it about the plans." the guard told him. Loki gave you a look, then turned to the guard. 

 

"fine, tell him I will be there soon." Loki told him. the guard bowed again, and then left. Loki turned to you and backed you up against the golden doors. he placed both hand on either side of the door next to your head. he lowered himself and began to kiss your neck. 

 

"now pet, would you rather you please me here, or in my other chambers." he asked. you closed your eyes, feeling his kiss go lower, then around your collar bone. he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. 

 

"well pet, I'm waiting." he pushed you for a answer. 

 

"in your other chambers." you answered quickly without thinking. Loki pushed you up against the wall again. he reached a greedy handful of your behind. "do you like your two-piece?" he asked breathing in against your ear. 

 

"no, it showed to much." you whimpered. "please get off me." you said. you wanted to cry but you wouldn't give him that. "you'll wear these dress from now on. I like seeing your body move in the sunlight." he said pulling away and taking your hand with him. he held it tight so you wouldn't move. "now come, pet. I wish to feel your hands me." he smiled showing those perfect teeth. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

when you arrived there, you saw that it was a whole dormitory, you thought it would be a camp with tents not a whole building. the building was white with patterns if birds resting on women's arms and palms. they were covered in with looked like clothes covering only her most important parts. it was hard to make out since they were carved into the white stones, attaching themselves to the pillars on the corners of the buildings. 

 

half of the building was covered by ivy crawling up the windows. it went past two levels of windows before it came to a stop. the tress and bushes were well pruned, and there were other flowers planted outside. growing together, tangling themselves onto one another, making an explosion of colours on the ground. from flowers to red, to white, green with pink edges, and even black flowers with small blue dots on their edges, and even smaller blue flowers surrounding the black ones. 

 

the windows were covered in black bars forming patterns, some resembled the symbol of Asgard, and other Vanahiem. and some were patterns you've never seen before. they were most likely other realm's symbols if the other two were. 

 

the path you and Loki walked on was covered in small white stones and with little black fences on the sides with more flowers. it really was beautiful. you and Loki reached the large oaken door with black patterns on it, and a black handle to match. Loki opened it with ease, allowing you to step in first. the room was marble white with one lot of stairs on the room's right side. 

 

there were pots of flowers, sitting on tall stands all over the room, two near the front door, two at the back behind the couch, and maybe even more down the two rooms next to the others. the flowers were hanging loosely from their pots. 

 

Loki turned to you and began to kiss your neck again, pulling you closer, until your rib cage began to ache, only then did he pull away. "pet, oh little pet. if you think this room was nice wait till you see up stairs." he said, and then the captain of the kings guard walked in. 

 

"my lord!" he called from afar. he bowed when he was close enough to you and the king. you thought the captain would be giving you odd looks but in fact he barely even noticed you. 

"my lord, the training guards have fought all day and all night as you have ordered. all are as good as each other." the captain told him. 

 

"I hope not," replied Loki. "the last time I saw them, they were weaker than a new born lamb. they have not worked hard enough if they are only as good as each other." 

 

"my apologies my lord." 

 

"I suppose I should see them?" Loki asked the guard. the guard gave a nod as a reply. "if it please you my lord. we have more training guards waiting to use the training grounds, and the grounds are currently filled with solders who need your approval to move on." the captain said. 

"no it does not please me." Loki said flatly.

"and is there anything else that needs doing by my hand?" Loki asked, he was getting bored of this game of politeness. 

 

"yes, my lord. there is news of the enemy. they have moved 14 miles from where we last saw them in only half an hour on foot. they have more weapons, and some of our spies have seem their captain of their guard over in another town, taking in more soldiers and using other realms as allies." the captain had a rough tone when he mentioned this enemy. 

 

"I see....." Loki was thinking about the enemy. he was wearing a mask of strength, but you could see he was worried. underneath he was. who wouldn't be? 

 

he turned to you trying to match the same smile he always gave you. "well, pet, It would seem I have more work to do." he said cupping your face in his right hand. "wait for me." he said. then he left with the captain.

"there are also papers which need signing, my lord. they are about the payment of the weapons we have asked for, and if you should have need of the few realms that have not sided with the enemy at your aid." said the captain as their voices faded as the door closed behind them 

 

you were left alone in the large white room. Loki and the captain had left for the next room to sort out the loose ends of their plan. why didn't Loki tell you about this sooner? who was this enemy? how long will it be when it's over? you thought as you made your way to the stairs and sat down. 

 

you looked at the time and saw that Loki had been gone for three hours. you were amazed by how long you had waited on the stairs. although your arse was beginning to ache from the sitting, but now you had another problem. you couldn't take your mind off of this enemy. and you couldn't keep your eyes open either as sleep began to take you. it hurt when you forced them open. 

 

who was this enemy? why do they want a war? how long will it last?.....

 

will Loki die? 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

LOKI'S PROV.

 

when I returned to the dormitory I found Skyler sleeping on the stone cold stair case. but she wasn't alone....

 

there was a guard reaching out to her in the way only I can reach out to my Skyler. I called over to him, only to see him freeze in his tracks. the guard turned around and gave a bow. "and why are you planning to harm what is mine?" I asked him. already my patients was running out. how dare he try and touch her. only I may touch her. "I'm sorry, my lord. I simply came to wake her." he said keeping his body in a bowing state. I continued my slow pace until I stood over him. "oh of course you were going to wake her. do you know the first lesson in being a guard?" I asked him. "well_ he began but I cut him off. "honour. and you 'sir' have none of it." "rise." I said. I gave him a quick slap across the face. a small scratch on his cheek, but it was enough to make him bleed from it. the guard gave another bow and back away. I motioned for him to leave, and he walked out of the room in fear. 

"and it is 'your grace.' I called out to him.

each footstep he took he whimpered. I smiled with satisfaction, knowing I had taken his pride away with each step his took. I turned to Skyler still sleeping. 

 

"stupid girl. don't appear fragile in the eyes of my guard." I spoke to her, I took off my coat and covered her in it. watching her innocent face made me feel a need for her I couldn't understand. it wasn't lust. I picked her up and carried her to my temporary chambers. 

 

when I laid her down, I took in her form. the shape of her body and the way she looked. I sat there, watching her blank expressionless face breath in the air that surrounded my room. it made me want her more. 

 

what was wrong with me? I thought. 

 

I watched her for a few moments, then I turned my attentions to her chest. watching it move up and down. for a few more moments I did that. then after I turned my attentions to her small hands. I took one in mine, to see the size comparison. I could cover her whole hand. and crush the bones. and there is nothing she can do about it. 

 

but why would I do that? after all since the day she arrived her hands have given me pleasure. why would I take that away? by then my need for her was growing. I stood up abruptly, if I stayed any longer near her like that, I would surely do something I would regret. I walked away from her, thinking about this. 

 

I needed my pleasure.  
and she was supposed to please me, not fall asleep. 

I quickly walked over to her about to reach out to her. about to rip her top and trousers off, and enter her. but then I stopped in mid-reach. I couldn't do that. 

 

she would only cry out in pain not pleasure. and she would awaken before I entered her. before I ripped her top off. or her trousers. I pulled away. I'm surprised she hadn't been woken up by my footsteps on this stone cold floor. I couldn't take her by force. the real pleasure would be in her surrendering to me. giving up herself to me my her own choice. taking it by force would spoil the fun. 

 

then I left the room and went down the hall. I knocked on the wooden door. it opened to reveal Siria. she had long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. unusual for hair and eye colour in Asgard, but that didn't matter. when she saw me she stood aside and let me in. but more than her door. 

******

she was on her knees moaning, as I pounded into her from behind. I closed my eyes and saw only Skyler. when Siria moaned I only heard Skyler's moans. I pictured Skyler clawing at the sheets, moaning and crying my name. but it wasn't Skyler. it was just a servant girl I had fucked a while ago, before I met Skyler. 

I was thrusting into her hard. 

"ohh, master." she moaned.

oh, if only I could bury myself inside the real Skyler. her walls clenching around me as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I moved my hand to cup Saria's breast. I rolled her nipple. my thrusts became harder, she was moaning in pain, but only a little. she loved my cock inside her. what a good girl she was. "oh, master." she moaned again. "you're walls are tight Skyler. such a good girl. tight. buck your hips. uh. good....girl." I moaned back. "Master, yes... please, master. let me come" Saria moaned. when I climaxed I called for Skyler. but I covered the servants girls mouth. I didn't want her to wake anyone. 

I slipped out of her, as she collapsed on the bed. breathing hard. I closed my eyes thinking of Skyler breathing hard, when I was finished with her. knowing me, I would be nice to her, for just one night and allow her to rest on my shoulder, like she was my lover. 

"my master, that was wonderful." she moaned. "will you have me again? you usually take three turns before finally finishing." Saria said. I hummed in agreement. she moved to rub my cock. and eager girl she was. "shall I take over my Mater?" she said. 

"no." I said pushing her off and entering her again. I wasn't sure how long I had spent fucking her, but I had taken her five times, all the while picturing Skyler. soon it would be my sixth time. I was thrusting inside her tight arse. "come for me now." I said. when she finally came her body was shaking like a leaf.

however this was new. I never pictured another woman while I fucked another. 

 

"well, this is interesting." I murmured to myself. "looks like you're more than I thought you were." he said. he got up and flipped the girl a coin. "master, that was..." she tried to catch her breath. "good?" I finished for her. "more than good master." she added. "more than good." he dressed himself and left for his room. but when he arrived there Skyler was gone.


	10. you won't feel pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally finds Skyler. but when she can't find a reason to stay, it's Loki's turn to give a reason to life.

LOKI'S PROV.

 

I walked around my temporary chambers. where I had laid her down. I looked under the bed, in case she was playing the act of hiding, and when I left then she would sneak out.I looked in the wardrobe, in the washroom, in the other rooms. I tried to remember how long I had left her. I went back into the Siria's room, to look at the clock, I had been with this girl for half an hour. 

 

oh, if it were Skyler, I would still be in her I thought. I turned to the servant girl. "did you hear anyone walk around outside?" I asked her. she shook her head, still dressing herself. 

I left her room, walking down a level. maybe she was getting something from inside this building, I thought. or I hoped. I looked around and still I could not find her. I began to think she had run away. that thought made me laugh, as if she could run away from me. I opened the front door to the dormitory walking outside. my plan was: if I couldn't find her within five minutes, I would call the guards to search for her. 

 

but I didn't have to look long. she was perched on a large rock, staring out into oblivion. when I approached her slowly she turned to face me slowly. I gave her my cold stare, it always seem to scare her. however tonight, it did not. she just turned away from me. that raged me beyond her thoughts. but I kept them down. threatening her, wouldn't work. and that was my brothers motivation. 

 

I stepped closer, and yet her gaze stayed glued to her view in front of her. she gave a sigh through her nose, and gave a bored look. 

 

"why are you out here?" I asked her. 

 

"I'm out here to think." she responded flatly. 

"you could have done that in my chambers." I responded to her attitude. 

 

"why do you keep me here?" she asked with an annoyed expression and tone, finally turning her gaze to me. 

 

"to have a toy to play with." I said answered. 

 

"well you clearly have one." she said getting up. she walked away from me, cutting across the grass and heading into the forest. I went after her. when I caught up to her I knew what she meant by 'one'

 

"so you saw?" I asked her, smiling to myself, I wonder If she pictured herself instead of the servant girl. although Skyler would be more pleasurable, she would be tight, and fresh for me. while Saria was used up by me.

 

"I didn't see, I only heard." she said. "well, did you like it?" I asked her, trying to catch her eye. 

"no." she said. her voice was stern and almost convincing. 

"well, I'm sure If you had seen me you would have been soaking wet for my return." I told in a husky voice. I could see right through her. she gave me a disgusted look and walked ahead of me. I chuckled following her, while still watching the trees behind us close up, until I couldn't see the outside anymore. then we reached a clearing. 

 

it was a clearing with only a cut-down tree, in the middle. you could see one small half of the tree still attached to the stump. the way the moonlight shone down on it, made it look as though it were sacred. and it will be soon. seeing the moonlight on it made me realized it had turned to night, and so soon. she walked over to the tree looking around it. I kept my distance from her, watching her stressed face turn into something of calm and stability. 

 

I slowly walked over to her, eyeing her. 

"the poor tree." she said putting her hand on it. as if feeling the broken trees' pain.

"you know you cannot hide your feelings for me. I can see right through you." I said, that caught her attention. she turned her gaze back to the tree stump continuing to count the circles on it. finding out the age of it. she didn't look up at me until I was close enough to trap her. 

 

she backed away from me, until her back hit the tree. she turned her head seeing if she could run for it, but I soon saw the doubt in her eyes. she looked over to the other side, with the same realization and the back to me. and by then she couldn't move. she was trapped, like I had hoped.

 

I stroked her cheek, making her turn from me. "oh pet, you have no idea how pointless your attempts to turn from me are." I said in a whisper. "you will accept your place in this world and welcome it gladly. because let me tell you something, there are a lot worse things in this world than being mine." I said as I bit her neck. 

 

I bit down hard onto her skin. making her hiss in pain and try to push me away. I held her arms tightly in mine. pressing myself against her. how was wet, I could not tell. 

 

I threw her to the ground mounting her and pulling her hips up so I could feel her arse against me. I began to thrust at her. pretending I was inside her. oh the noises she made, with each thrust. 

 

"uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh." she moaned. she was clutching at the soil on the ground. raking it. "uhhh, uhhh, uh, uh, uh! uhhhh, uhhhh!" she moaned again louder this time. 

I slipped my hand to rub her wet cunt. she almost fell as I stroked her clit. "uuuh! ahhh! ah! ohh, ohh! uhhh!" she wanted this I could tell. now was the time to see if I could do it....

 

"when I fuck you, and I will. I will not stop until I'm finished, and I can go on for days. and even when you are out of energy, and can't walk, I will fuck you then as well." I said leaning down to her ear. "I will fuck you on the throne, on the feasting table, in my bed, over and over and over, again. even when you beg me to stop I will shut you up with my mouth." I breathed. "you'll be to weak to move, so I can have you as much as I want. and you'll love it." 

 

"and do you know why? because I haven't wanted to fuck someone like you for a long while." I finished. amazed by what this woman was doing to me. my voice and language. it wasn't like me. 

she moaned my name over and over, making me close my eyes, enjoying the feeling over her. I kept thrusting into her, over and over until I saw her shaking like a leaf.

 

I turned her over, getting on top of her. her eyes looked tired. I smiled, looking at her with a teasing look. "oh, pet, you are so easy." I said before kissing her neck. 

Skyler was too tired and weak to walk, so I had to carry her all the way back to the palace. she had fallen asleep by the time we got to the palace courtyard. I placed her on the bed, gave instruction to the dress designers for her new clothes tomorrow and then I undressed myself. covering us both with the sheets of the bed. and then undressed her slowly, as not to wake her. when I was done it threw her clothes to the side. rubbing her behind, gently. 

 

before I drifted off to sleep.


	11. washing the memories away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler wakes up ready for the worst her 'king' has to give her. but there's more to her mind than anyone thinks.

you were starting to wake up, smiling at the feeling of the warmth of the bed. you took a deep breath, a dreaded feeling falling in your gut, as you remembered where you were. you slowly opened your eyes, as they began to ache from you forcing them to stay closed. your vision was blurred until you could make out the strand of black hair on his shoulder. 

you could feel something hard pressing against your lower parts. you saw that his eyes were still closed, so you began to think about what this weird feeling was. your heart stopped, and your mouth went dry, while your cheeks began to blush a bright red. his...morning glory was...against you...hard...

 

you couldn't move away from him, unless you wanted to annoy him. and he didn't look like a morning person. 

and how dare he do this to you after yesterday night?!

 

you rolled your eyes at yourself. true you weren't jealous of this girl he bedded. but the fact remained that he had no right being possessive over you, when he beds another girl. you scolded yourself for using such words, even in your head. you weren't raised like that.

 

anyway you should be happy about this. you didn't want him touching you, so if he used another girl, that only bought you time. and she seemed to be enjoying it, by the look on her face. you thought about last night, and what he did in the forest. wow, the moaning you did. it made you shameful. how could you like that? 

 

'because you wanted it.' a voice in the back of your head said. 

no you didn't! you weren't a slut. you weren't his little pet. his whore. no, you weren't. 

'then why didn't you fight?' the voice asked inside your head.

you stayed silent. you wanted to know what this voice had to say. the voice you were blocking out so hard. it must be the truth you weren't ready for.

'you like having someone who says you're his. it offers warmth, stability. you like feeling safe. he makes you feel beautiful.' you hated the truth. it always hurt. is that the reason Loki lies to much? 

because the truth is painful? 

******

when you had awoken in the temporary bed chamber you heard moaning, you got up realizing that you were in a room instead of on the stairs. you wanted to know what that noise was. you peaked inside the crack between the door and the wall, and saw Loki and a girl. your heart ached, and so did your hands. you heard him moan your name, he was thinking of you, while....you know..

 

you needed to get outside, you needed to breathe. you were gasping for air when you reached outside, being in the house made you feel suffocated. you stopped any tears that, for some reason, began to fall. 'stupid tears.' you said wiping them away angrily. 

******

if he was going to embarrass you in public with sexual acts, he could at least stay loyal to you, instead of using someone else. your web of memories were broken, by the sound of Loki clearing his throat. it made you jump, after which didn't go unnoticed. "are you alright pet?" he asked. 

 

you could hear his voice clearly, he wasn't the type to sounded rough from sleep. you nodded, and closed your eyes. you didn't want to look at him. he began to rub your back, up and down, and before he stopped he went a little lower than you would have liked. he hummed at the feeling of your skin. "so smooth, pet." he said kissing your forehead. 'damn you.' said the voice in the back of your mind. you smiled in agreement. 

 

"did I say something amusing? or did you enjoy the feeling of my lips on your head." he said, in a smug tone. he moved his hips, and you moved away, quite enough of that. it wasn't until you got your left leg out from under the sheets, that you realized you were naked. you covered your body up with the covers. you didn't look at Loki, until he spoke. and of course, knowing him, he said something annoying. 

 

"oh, please, I heard you moan my name over and over, and your afraid for my eyes to see your body?" he asked. you glared at him, he only smiled and got up. he was also nude, and he walked over to your side of the bed. you looked away, shuffling away from him in the bed. he grabbed your arm and yanked you up, so you were standing on your knees. 

 

he ripped the covered away from your grasp, and looked at you, all over. he gave a hungered hum, as he went to feel the side of your stomach. he moved his hands up and down, up and down. cupping your behind and breasts. pulling away your arms as he saw you try to cover your breasts. "such a lovely body. I cannot wait to see it sweating and breathing, and begging to be touched." he said against your neck.

 

he walked away, motioning for you to follow him. "come, we haven't washed up from last night." he opened the door, and filled the bath. a large bath, circle shaped, and scented soaps from the top of the bath to the end of it. you hesitated at first. but he wouldn't sit down until you did. he got behind you and pushed you forward. you went to the end of the bath, not wanting to be near him any more. 

 

"did you enjoy last night?" he asked. 

you gave him a glare, with a steady 'no.' for an answer.

he gave a very short chuckle, with his smile to join him. "well, 'oh, oh, uhh, uh, Loki, uh' doesn't sound like you hated it." he said. you blushed at the reminder. "will you just shut up?" you said. that was a bold move. and he knew it. "ohhh, do you really think it's a good idea to tell your king to quieten his mouth?" he asked. he voice in a low whisper. he was giving you an odd look. you chose not to acknowledge it any further. 

 

"so, as you know, in a few days I shall be leaving. to make further plans about the up-coming battle. it shouldn't be long before it's over. the march is what takes the time up." he explained. why was he telling this to you? "and I've been thinking, leaving you all alone here in Asgard is rather cruel. so I'll leave you in the company of a good servant of mine." he said with a smirk. 

 

"I don't need company." you said stubbornly. 

 

he gave another short chuckle. "her name is Saria, she's very good at doing her orders." the way he said those words, and the way he looked saying them, giving a thought to them, sounded like he was hinting at something. "she'll do as you ask her, and she'll do as I ask as well. so that means no going outside the palace walls, no talking to other men in Asgard, and this is the most important one. NO sleeping in another's bed. you are to only sleep in mine." he said looking serious. 

 

you sighed while saying 'fine' nothing was going to change this man's mind. he reached for the soap and flicked his finger, asking you to come to him. you stayed where you were giving him a stern look. he gave you puppy eyes, making you sick. "oh, please pet. don't make me beg. and I've seen women, so I know how to do it." he said smiling. you stayed exactly the same way. "come here, now." his voice had an edge to it. 

 

"I will be gone soon, and I wish to feel your skin before that." he said, he wasn't joking anymore. he had a point. as soon as he's gone you'd be alone to relax. you moved towards him, letting him turn you around so he could clean your back. he hummed as he kissed your neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin. he made you lean back, allowing you to close your eyes. 

 

you could feel his hands on your breasts again, hardening your nipples, and then letting them sink lower. he didn't go to deeply, but when he didn't go to low. after he had finished, you cleaned him in return. 

 

however you couldn't get the thought of him and the girl out of your head. who was she? and why did he go to her? "something's on your mind." he said. how did he know? his back was turned to you. "I'm fine. just tired." you lied. 

 

"I suppose. you did fall asleep when I carried you back home." then HE leaned back to rest his head against your breasts. "I hope I earned your forgiveness with my little gift I gave you last night." he smiled to himself. you didn't let him say anything. just let him talk, and then it'll all be over with. just then he grabbed your left wrist and right arm. "get dressed pet. there is something I want to show you." he said before getting out. what was it now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is bad. I wasn't in the mood, and I should have written this a while ago. sorry. :(


	12. Another morning of torcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you grow more tired of Loki, and it seems you won't be able to escape his annoying habits even in the morning. nore the feasting hall.

Loki got out of the tub and watched you do the same. when you and him dried off he watched you with lust filled eyes. when your back was turned his cupped your breasts, kissing your neck. "oh pet. you make me so hard." he said pushing in. you could feel him again. the feeling was becoming more and more normal. he would always do this. he left to get himself dressed and gave you your clothes as well.

 

your clothes were less covering than the others. at least you had trousers yesterday. today you had a bra shaped top with silk see-through sleeves. your VERY short skirt was slit at the sides, it ended five inches away from your lower parts, and it started just above them. you heard him chuckle. "pet, you look lovely in the clothes I chose for you." he took you by the arm and lead you out. 

 

you two were in the gardens again, he looked calm while you were worried about the clothes he made you wear. you were trying your best to keep the skirt from moving up to much. you and him stopped to look at the pond, he made you bend over to get a better look at the pond, while he enjoyed the view. he gave you a squeeze, and slapped you, it almost made you fall in. 

 

however he pulled you back by cupping your breasts, and giving them a squeeze too. "pet, stop getting yourself into trouble all the time." he said mockingly. "so, when you screamed my name last night, do you know what I was thinking?" he asked.

you didn't look at him. you hated this man. "no." was all you said. he gave a chuckle and said "I was thinking about how nice it would be to feel the drag of your walls around my hard cock." he said. "I know you hate me, but at least I'm waiting for you. that's what you want isn't it?" he asked.

 

"what I want my lord," I said bitterly on the last word "is for you to leave me alone." I was sick of his games. and what's worse, even thought I hate this man, why do I hate him being with another woman. 

 

he didn't make any attempt to talk until you reached the feasting hall. many people were there, they stood and silenced themselves when Loki arrived. when he seated himself and then pulled you onto his alp, he signalled his men to continue. he watched as your chest moved, since he allowed them to sway freely in the loose bra shirt you were wearing.

 

he groped your arse, pulling you closer so you chest was resting against his amour covered chest. he shifted your left leg so you were straddling him. he made you move your hips against his chest, "I don't need breakfast when I've got you right here." he said sliding his left hand around your back to grab your arse. you could see the people watching you, this wasn't the first time he did this. he did this a few days ago with you, he pleasured you in front of all those people in the gardens. Norns know what they thought of you now. 

 

"I wonder how wet you are for me, dove." he said sliding a hand under. the sensitive skin reacted when you felt his hand on you. your hips bucked against touch. 'I hate you' is what you wanted to say to him, though it was more to yourself. he pulled away and whispered in your ear. "but this isn't how I want to find out." he said pushing you off his lap and onto the table. he moved away anything that could in the way of you resting on it. 

 

"my lord should we leave?" asked a man. Loki didn't look at him, he only eyed your cunt as your legs were spread. breathlessly he dipped his head. you held back a moan as he continued to lap up your sex. he gripped your thighs, nails digging into each lap. this went on for a while. some people left silently others watched. the girls who had obviously been adoring Loki watched in awe.

 

you could see the people looking at you, from your upside-down view. he gave a hum sending vibrating waves of pleasure over you. it was becoming harder and harder for you to keep quiet. then he pulled away he replaced his mouth with his covered cock. what was just rubbing turned to thrusting. he gripped your hips, you closed your eyes, this was starting to become nice. 

you liked it.

then for some reason your mind went to thinking about this being the real thing. you and him unclothed, touching each other, skin on skin. and the feeling of people watching somehow made it more thrilling. and then you climaxed, it came as a surprise, your body shuddered as he picked you up and carried you off. before he left the room he turned to the feasting table to say: "now, you may continue." and with that he walked off.

 

"I did that to prove you don't hate me completely." you were so weak, you tried with all your strength to put your arms around his neck. "time for what I REALLY wanted to show you."


	13. The plan for victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after what happened in the feasting hall, Loki takes you to see his secret weapons, and then after he shows you more of Asgards history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a history chat really. nothing more. I just thought I'd write something.

you rested your head against Loki shoulder as he carried you to a place you didn't know. he held you tighter as you walked. the reminder of his hands on you made you blush. after what had just happened to you in the feasting hall you were sure you were going to have breakfast in your room from now on. he walked down the hall past pictures of old kings and queens you hadn't seen yet. how many were there? 

 

you looked behind you, to see a slightly opened door. Loki however passed it, but you could see old ornaments resting on the tops of white stands. you made a mental note to check on that later. old things always fascinated you. Loki walked down darkened corridors, the only light was torches lined up far apart from each other. when you came out the scenes astonished you. Loki walked down the left side of stairs. careful not to fall off and into the large abyss below. it was a room within a room. a large dome an within it was a building no bigger than two houses put together. 

 

it had beautiful patterns on it, with dark bricks to cover the frames of the two golden doors. he placed you down and kept a firm hold of your hand, signalling to the guards to open the doors and let you pass. you walked down more stairs and down onto the marbled flaw. you saw a golden gauntlet, crystals and statues. and at the top of the paththere was a blue looking casket. but next to it was a blue cube. 

 

Loki stopped in front of it. "beautiful isn't it?" he asked. eyeing it with what looked like pride. "this is what I intend to use on the battle filed. along with the casket of ancient winters." he said. you looked at them both. the cube sent a chill down your spine. you had to turn away, you felt as though if you looked at it too long, you would see something horrible. 

like your soul would be trapped forever.

"I see. sir who is it you're up against?" you asked without thought of your station. looking up to him instead of the floor. he was surprised by your use of the word 'sir' however he didn't point it out. he looked at the cube and casket again. "I'm afraid that's classified. although I can tell you that we shall win. and that there is no reason to worry for my health, pet." he let go of your hand and placed a hand on your shoulder. pulling you closer.

 

"is my pet starting to warm up to me?" he asked close to your ear. you kept silent. you weren't worried for him, you were just worried that the enemy could come and take over the palace, and cause you harm. that what it is. that's all it was. "I can assure you, I shall be safe, with this at my side," he said pointing to the casket, "and this up my sleeve." he finished bringing his finger to rest in the direction of the blue cube.

 

"in a few days they said, but I fear it will be sooner." he said thinking about it. "I know your life without me can get rather lonely, but I will leave you in the hands of on very pleasing person." he said. what he said got on your nerves. you know he was talking about the servant girl. you weren't going to hold it against her, just him. but you didn't know why it bothered you. 

but the look on her face, that annoying pleasured look. it made your blood boil. 

 

your thoughts stopped when he grabbed your hand again and walked you back up the stairs. "this is the vault of Asgard, we keep all of the old weapons and artefacts here. however do not treat it as a museum. if you want that we'll have to walk back where we came, and to that open door you were spying." he leaned in close for the last part. "I know everything about you pet, you can't keep a secret from me." 

******

he opened the already slightly opened door to allow you in. "this is the smallest museum we have here. the others are down the other wing of the palace. here we have some of the lesser items we've collected." he explained. he led you over to a green vars. "this was given to the first ever king of Asgard's squire." Loki said. 

 

you were confused for a moment. "hand on, if this was the squires', the squire who worked for the first king ever, why is it a lesser item?" you asked him. he gave a small smile showing that you should already know better. "because he's a squire. no one writes about them." he said walking over to a different item. 

"if so, then why is it here?" you asked him. he gave a huff and turned to you, "because when a surprise invasion came to the palace, the king died in his room, with his things burn the only thing that was related to him was given to the squire. and it's still the squires' so that's why it's a lesser item." he explained. "now look here." he said pointing to a small crystal embedded in a small crown. 

you decided to let the first topic go. Loki was raised as a prince. he didn't appreciate anything other than himself.

the small crystal was a beautiful thing. the whole crown was gold, except for the small blue gen on the top middle. "this is the crown that was made for royalty but was never worn." he said. "that is the name of the story. it was made by a young boy who wanted the princesses affections, so he made her a crown. he spent hours, and some say even days making the crown in the black smith. when he gave it to her though, she rejected it, because of it's lack of gems." Loki stared to walk around the glass box, which held this lovely item. 

 

"he was gone for weeks searching all over the mountains and forest in search of something beautiful to make the crown to her liking. at that time another war had come around, and the king needed him for the weapon making. when the boy returned all bruised and bloody from a fight in which he won the crystal for her from. he placed it in the crown and went to give it to her. the king wasn't happy to see him. after he sent most of his men to battle with either dull weapons or no weapons at all. since the boy didn't left Asgard, and left the king with blunt weapons." 

 

"he presented the crystal to her, but again she rejected him, for she didn't like the colour blue. and since he ignored the king while trying to hand the crown to the princess he was punished. he was to make 100 weapons a day, and he would receive a harsh beating if he didn't. and then after there were enough weapons and the war was done he would be put in prison for the rest of his life." Loki told. 

 

this was starting to anger and sadden you. "oh but that was IF the king survived the war. if he didn't, the black smith would be killed and the crown given to the people he fought to get from in the first place." he said walking over to another crown, he glanced at it before turning his attention to a set of rings. you followed him and saw the three rings. the same pattern, the ring the same colour, only the gems at the top were different. 

 

the right one was green, the middle one red and the left and last one blue. "one of the queens were expecting triplets, so she made three rings so she could tell them apart, just in case they were completely identical." he said not looking up to you from the rings. "what happened to them?" you asked quietly. "she died from a stabbing of her eldest son Kaler." Loki said walking away, 

 

all this was starting to upset you. you gave a sigh and said: "is there any item here that doesn't end with a sad ending?" you crossed your arms, slightly annoyed that he brought you to a death item museum. he gave a smile and beckoned you to another glass case. there was a lime green ring on a white coloured pillow. "this ring is the most treasured ring. we put it here because the collection isn't complete." he said. 

 

"there were two, one for the male, but it was lost." he looked up to you and raised his hands slightly, "and not in a sad way. it really was just lost." he turned back to the case. "probably stolen." he said under his breath. you gave him a look and a sigh though he neither heard nor saw it. turning back to the cage, Loki added more to the story. "this ring was made for the fifth queen of Asgard. her husband made it for her. the king. and then she passed it down to her daughter, who passed it down to her son, who gave it to his bride. and it all stopped being brought down until the 160th queen and king." he said. 

 

"how many kings and queen are there?!" you exclaimed. he smiled at that. "you know I would have like to have been given it by my mother, and then given it to my bride." he said with a hint in his eyes. "but the Norns are against me. and so I shall sit upon the throne alone." he said leading you out. "but at least I'll have my pet at my feet." you were really starting to consider punching him.


	14. The days of calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have been left for several day alone with a new servant and a wolf to keep you company, while Loki is out warring. but what happens if you are awoken to an explosion. as men invade Asgard?

it had been a few days since you saw the blue cube. since then you had been shown new areas of the palace, shown another library and more museums. Loki even gave you a key so you could access the second largest museum at night, as long as you had someone with you. but today was different. you allowed yourself to stretch out over the large bed, smiling at the feeling of solitude. 

 

you opened your eyes to see no Loki, no annoying hands touching you. just the room. and just you in it. so when you opened up the bathroom door, you filled the tub calming yourself with the warm water. after you were dressed in long clothing and walked outside. you were allowed access to the gardens, libraries and other rich looking places. you weren't allowed outside the palace walls. 

'for your protection.' he said. more like his possessiveness. 

but when you opened the door you saw a lone black wolf sitting outside. he was just staring at you. you looked up and down the hall wondering if maybe someone had lost him. you kept the door open in case he attacked you and you had to run back inside. you slowly walked towards it. 'should i stroke it? you asked yourself. you were about to but pulled your hand away quickly.

 

you closed the door and walked away from it. the cold dead stare it gave you made you shiver. you turned your back to it and walked down the hill. you still couldn't go outside after what happened to you last time. he had done that two times and once was even in doors. you were told you were going to be escorted by the servant girl, but you didn't fancy waiting for her. you had no reason to hate her, but just the thought of her talking to you annoyed you. 

 

you turned back to see the wolf following you. when you stopped, it stopped, but you carried on walking it followed. you weren't liking this. you stopped to look at it and then bolted down the hall. you turned sharp corners going into halls you hadn't been down before. some of the halls got darker and some got lighter. you looked behind you, to nothing. so you lost the wolf. good. you rested your back against the golden walls, catching your breath. 

 

you looked around to see where you were, you had no idea. where were you? all the doors were locked, or closed. you walked further down trying as many as you could. when they did open only held only empty rooms. 

 

except one.

 

 

when you opened the ninth door it held what looked like a woman's room. it held a mostly blue furniture coloured room, jewellery, perfume and dresses of all kinds. there were candles on the dresser, some looked like they had been recently lit. the like they had been lit this morning. you edged closer and then you saw a picture above the dresser. it was a blonde haired woman, beautiful. 

 

you walked around the large room and found a coat that Loki had sometimes worn. so Loki came here? you guessed. this room was where she must have lived. was this his mother? there was talk about her sometimes when you overheard the servants and some of the women. you heard she had died, and with Loki's coat here, he must have had a strong relationship. 

 

you left the room and pretended that you never saw this place. you closed the door and saw the black wolf again. 'how the hell did it get here?' it walked up to you, and with fear you walked back until you slipped and fell back onto the floor slamming your head against the wall. you tried to move but you back was against the wall, the wolf was now in front of you, but it didn't bite you. he simply nuzzled you, you allowed your hand to pet the dark creature.

 

you looked into it's eyes, green and clear. wait Loki? 

 

"Loki?" you asked aloud. the wolf only sat back. you slowly got up and looked at it again. it's black hair and green eyes did make It look a little like him. "there you are." came a voice from down the hall it made you jump and turn around. it was the servant girl. she walked up to you and then she saw the wolf. "oh hello there wolf." she said smiling "you know him?" you asked her. 

 

"oh yes, this is Loki's familiar. he has a name but we just call him wolf." she said.  
"oh." you looked back to wolf annoyed that she knew more about him than you did. 

 

"so where would you like to go?" she asked happily. you sighed and stood up. "I don't know where I am, I'll go to the library." you said. she nodded and turned back to the direction she came through you walked along side her with the wolf at your side. 

 

"so, Loki seemed very eager to have you serve me." you said. "do you know as to why that is?" you asked her with a stern tone. she didn't notice it thought. "oh I used to work for him. I'm used to his tricks and familiars following people around." she said. "you know his other familiar is a snake?" she asked. 

 

"no, and that doesn't surprise me." you said looking onward. 

 

"I do hope Loki returns safely from the war." she said. 

"it's not a war it's a battle." you contradicted her. 

what's the difference?" Saria asked. 

 

"a war would mean the whole realm is against it. not just the king and a few soldiers. although I do hope we do not loose to many. men don't deserve to die. not event the enemy we're up against." you said. you had always been against the killing idea. you've always seen both sides of the battle, unlike men. while Loki was out warring you and the servant were talking in the library. you wanted to like this girl, not hate her.

 

you were tired of hating people. it was sad to think this girl might be your only friend. and so far you hated her all because she had one or two nights with he king. why did you give a damn? she liked the some of the same things you liked. she liked reading, classical music, but she didn't care for wildlife. that was the main problem. she asked what you thought of the king, but you weren't going to tell her. not with his familiar right next to you, liking your hand. 

 

you did say he had been annoying you for fun though. she explained that she had started working for him when she was around 18, but she arrived at the palace when she was 12. her story started to make you feel sorry for her, and that was the real reason you started to like her more. eventually you got sick of censoring everything you said because wolf was there, and then you just told her everything. 

 

you told her that he had embarrassed you in the gardens and the feasting hall, that he made you wear awful clothing, and that you had to sleep in his bed. she only nodded along. although you could tell there something in her eyes that said there was a longing for what you had.  
poor girl. 

 

you began to realise she must love him, while he only uses her, and then asks her to keep you company. but he was using you to wasn't he? 

 

the next few days acted the same. you would awake to see the wolf sleeping at the end of the bed, she would meet you for breakfast in your room, and then after walk around the palace, using the key to get into the museum and talk about the items, you two would read together. however one night there was a loud bang. once you were fully awake you walked to your door and down the halls of the palace to look out of the windows. 

 

then the explosion came. there was smoke and fire, men were coming into the building form down below, more men were fighting to keep the castle in their hands. men were invading the castle. wolf and bitten the bottom of your dress, urging you to run, but you couldn't run, not with people in trouble. what about the servant girl? the girl who had been your only friend, even if it was for a few days. 

 

you pushed the wolf aside, begging it to show you the way to her room. if this was his familiar then it would know where to go too right? "show me where to go! I need to help her!" the wolf only backed away. "no! I'm not leaving this hallway until you show me where her room is!" wolf then bolted down the other end of the hallway. you followed him until you came down to a another long hallway. 

 

you saw servants getting the younger ones to safety. "where are you headed?" you asked, grabbing one by the arm. "we're going to the servants safe place, the ones who serve the royal family or others go to rescue them and them to their safe place." after that the woman whipped out of your hold and ran off to help the others. you needed to find Saria now. you walked down the hall calling her name. 

 

"Saria had gone to your room to get you!" called a far voice. you turned to the voice in horror. oh no she wasn't here. "how long ago?" you asked, but there was no answer. you ran back to your room, looking around. did she get here and look somewhere else? or had she gotten here yet?! you didn't know you wished you did. then you heard wolf growl outside your room. you turned and ran outside. 

 

there she was. Saria. you ran to her hugging, her tightly. "oh you're okay." she said. you nodded shaking about all this. you were afraid about what would happen. "yeah, okay, okay, okay, listen we have to go now." you said turning to the hallway that lead to the safe place. but then came 8 men in capes you didn't know. they weren't in the golden colour of the soldiers you saw here. 

 

you stood in horror as you watched them approach you and Saria. one fired an arrow at wolf, you called his name as you saw him turn to green mist and them disappear. 

 

"WOLF?!" 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

the news had hit him very hard. the news of the invasion of his realm. the soldiers they were about to fight were simply a diversion to distracted him while they took over the golden realm. he had gotten all his soldiers to horse themselves and to gather all their armour and all the food they needed to take back with them.

he would give them all a frozen Hel when he got his hands on their leader.

he had to get to her quickly. he called for the Bifrost hoping she wasn't dead. not her.


	15. My evil hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Saria are trapped in your and Loki's room. with two guards. but how long can you hold them off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!

you and Saria, had been locked up in Loki room, since it was the closest thing the enemy could use to lock you in. two of the enemy were standing guard in the room with you and the maid. the others were away finding more to take hostage. you overheard one of the men talking about finding more women to take. you had Saria wrapped in your arms, as she clung to you. 

 

you wouldn't let anyone harm her. even though you had only known her for such a short time, you couldn't let her go. she was the closest thing you had to a friend in this place. she was your only friend. a few days ago you hated her for being included in a stupid sight you saw. you had backed away from the guards and to the wall. the bed was right next to you, and the guards were at the door. as far away as they could be. 

 

'nice and far away.' your mind went. just how you liked it. 

 

though they weren't so far that you didn't notice the way they looked at you. you were still wearing your night clothes and so was she. they would pass chat to one another, you pretended not to hear it, instead talking to Saria, but you couldn't help but hear one of them saying the reward for taking the castle would be the women. you hoped the servants found the safe place before the guards did. 

 

all of a sudden you were wishing Loki was there. he was basically your captor, yet he did keep the worse ones away. from time to time you could hear the loud noises of walls crashing down, small bombs going off, and the screaming of men and women, and what was worse you even heard the screaming of children to join them. you tried your best to calm Saria down, because you couldn't allow the fear to over come you, her being scared wasn't helping. 

 

and what made it worse was the men were playing tricks on you. they would whistle and ask you to come closer. you wanted so badly to smack them, kill them. kill every guard in this realm and the on where Loki was fighting on. taking the War out on innocent people, the children would be scared, the men dead. and the poor women used like dolls. it made you sick. 

 

you wanted to go back to the time where it was nothing but sunny days, walking in the gardens, taking a book and reading. even YOU would rather be in the gardens facing the humiliation of the people watching while Loki's fingers were inside of you. the thought of those days calmed you. the things you hated, you started to love. the annoying way Loki would touch you when you didn't want it. you started to crave it. 

 

you hated it, because you loved it. you hated the thought of being someone's whore, and you hated liking what he did to you. he never went to far. well sort of. he embarrassed you A LOT but, he never entered you. you rested your head against the walls. you could almost feel the place crying as her own walls are being torn down. this poor castle...  
the stories Loki had told you about this place. it would all be gone, all because someone wanted to start a War. 

 

you closed your eyes, you pictured Loki entering you. IF you ever survived this. would he do slow strokes? or hard and rough ones? would he be like and animal or would he hold you? all these thoughts of Loki were starting to make you wet. would he look you in the eyes like a lover or have you avert your gaze like the whore you were. no...you weren't a whore. you were becoming denial again. of course you were, why else would he have you brought to him and force you do to things you didn't want to. 

 

although they felt nice, you still didn't ask for it. you looked at the men, you wondered what the guards would be like. monsters. just then you wanted Loki to be the only one to touch you. at least HE was good looking. and smart. these men looked like six year old children playing games. though the games they wanted to play were sick and twisted. you had done so much with Loki, at least let him be the one to deflower you. you had touched and tasted him, he had touched you, he even bathed you while you bathed him. 

 

you missed the wolf he had given you to protect you. wolf had died when the arrow hit him, the wolf would have torn their throats out. ripped them apart, and left them there to die, if there was enough left of them to die. you see, even Loki had left you something to keep you company. and when you thought about it, you realized that Loki must have wanted his realise. and instead of taking it from you, he put another through it. to suffer. all to keep you pure. and then you felt sorry for Saria. 

 

she had just been a toy, all this time. all her life a toy for men. for Loki. 

 

"hey girls." said the left guard, walking up to you. he pulled your arms away from Saria, and hulled you up and away from her. you thrashed about, moving and scratching his hands. but he maneuverer himself so he could grab both of your hands. pinning them behind you. he threw you to the other guard. that one did then same. the first guard grabbed the bottom of your dress and pulled It up. 

 

he gave a whistle and rubbed your legs, slowly going up to your thighs to your behind and fingers delved inside. then he started to take his gloves off. then, Saria grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. he gave her a hard push sending her to the floor. then he turned back to you. he slipped his fingers inside you. you cursed your thinking of Loki. because the men laughed at how drenched you were. 

 

"looks like she wants this." 

 

"so does the other one why else would she pull you away?" laughed the man holding you back. the guard with his fingers inside of you, slipped his fingers out and went to Saria, she crawled back but the guard grabbed her by the leg and pulled her forward. you kicked and screamed trying to break free. to save Saria. but the guard holding you back threw you to the floor and got on top of you.

 

he started to pull at your back, taking the dress of. you looked at the guard holding Saria by the legs he was pulling them apart and undoing his trousers. she was clawing to get away. you looked behind you to see the guard holding you, leaning over to touch your breast. you smacked his hand away and tried to run to Saria. but the guard pulled you back he grabbed your arse and pulled your legs apart. 

"no, no, please." Saria begged. 

"yeah, beg." the guard said.

 

"don't run away. I haven't fucked you yet." you looked at Saria again. the guard was now tying one of her legs to the bedpost, using the handcuffs he had been carrying around possibly all night. he pulled her skirts up, fiddling with her breasts, he pulled her top down so he could lick them, and play with them. "what a good fuck you'll be." you heard him say. you had, had enough. 

 

you used all your strength, and turned around and kicked against the guards' chest. sending him backwards. you got up and ran to the other guard and grabbed his head, and in the moment lost all mind and twisted his neck. snapping it with a loud CRACK before watching him fall to the floor. you untied Saria and held her close. then a hand grabbed your hair, pulling you backwards. 

 

a knife was put to your throat, painfully close, Saria began to move, but he held it somehow tighter to your throat. you found it hard to breath without breaking the skin. he was about the slice your throat, you could feel it. until you saw blood burst from his mouth. some spilled onto your shoulder and Saria's face. you turned to see the tip of Gunnir sticking through the guards' chest. his body fell and let your hair go and fell to the floor. 

 

you turned to see Loki standing there, with blood and dirt all over him. he was back. and he was here to take you away. you stood up to hung him, everything overwhelming you. the near rape, the death, the fact that YOU killed a man with your own hands. you fought back tears, Loki didn't need them right now. you turned and went to Saria, pulling up the top of her night dress and covering yourself. 

 

"come with me."

Loki said striding away from the both of you. you and Saria followed, until you two were next to Loki. he was outside the room, pointing to a certain place for you two to run. the cold night chill was hitting you and Saria, it felt calming. you saw Saria turn her head and then shout no. he pushed Loki out of the way, and then took the hit. it took a moment for you to realize. 

 

the once thought dead man had thrown one last knife at Loki before finally dying. but Saria had moved him out of the way. you fell to your knees holding her head to your chest. cradling her, not letting go. the blood was coming from her right side. the hilt of the blade sticking into your stomach, as Saria coughed out blood. 

 

"no, Saria, no." you stuttered. 

you tired to make her look at you, but she only looked at Loki. she gave a smile, revealing the blood threatening to pour out of her mouth. you could see the red in her teeth, and the red seeping through her night dress. it was all over your hands. you begged her to stay awake but she gave one last smile at Loki before closing her eyes. 

you were trembling. shaking in fear and sadness. 

 

she was gone. 

 

 

 

gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think of it so far.


	16. Strong for a little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the devastation is the only thing on Loki's mind. but a certain servant girls' funeral had filled your mind for the past to weeks. but will you be able to convince Loki to join you? to join the funeral of the woman he used?

two weeks had passed since the day of the attack. the army which was made to distract the king stopped marching towards Asgard when their captain had been killed. his head was placed on a spike to show them that it would be impossible for them to take the castle without their captain. whatever remaining guards Asgard had to offer, took all its weapon and finished the army. 

 

those who survived were taken captive and tortured for information about any remaining army members, or if there was another leader waiting for them, and of what reasons did they attack? or so Loki said. but a part of you knew he had something to do with starting the War. many of the royal court were dead. even the captain of the kings guard had died, and many of the Asgardian soldiers Loki brought back from the realm. 

 

Loki mentioned it was too easy fighting the enemy on the other realm. he should have known there was a trap. he had lost a lot of men, and then to return to another battle on his own realm, made it worse. Asgard had 19, 269 men, only 10, 00 survived. many women and children had died, and those who had lost their families had committed suicide the next day. women lost their husbands and sons, sons had lost their sons and fathers, children had lost their fathers and mothers. the destruction of the castle wasn't as bad as you thought, but when you went to a barely remained window you saw smoke being put out by the last standing guards. 

 

the healing rooms were filled up, many of the guest rooms had to be used as healing rooms. even your old room. you hadn't eaten in two weeks, all you did was drink water, you were becoming sick and dizzy. Loki had told you to rest, but every time you did you woke up screaming. you saw Saria's dead eyes. her smile as she took one last look at Loki. it made you feel guilty to know that you were safe, in his bed, in his arms, while her funeral was being made. 

 

Loki had said that he needed to save as much money as he could for rebuilding Asgard, and getting as many ships for the guards to burn their bodies. he had no time for a separate funeral. you got on your knees and begged him to let her have a special one. give her a nice clean dress, a ship with her name on it, and do It separately from the others. he gave you a look before letting you have what you whished. 

 

Sarias' wound was cleaned and stitched up, her body was cleaned and her clothes were fresh and new. fine material given to her, and the boat was decorated for her with her name on the end of it. you gave her from fresh flowers for her to hold in her hands. her hair was braided back, and even more flowers were placed around the boat. 

 

it was the day of her funeral, before she was to be shipped off you made on last stop to pick up something. Loki. Loki was in his room, sitting in his desk chair looking at some papers. those were probably the papers showing the cost of the rebuilding. he must have heard you come in because he spoke in a low unentertained voice. 

 

"are you just going to just stand there?" he asked writing down on the paper. you slowly stepped forward, taking in a deep breath. "aren't you coming?" you asked him. 

 

he didn't take one look at you before he spoke again. "and why would I do that? I have a realm to run and fix, I don't have time to attend every funeral. do you know what this is coasting me? you and your precious funeral." he spoke harshly. he really didn't care for her. you tried to hold back tears as her face came into view of your mind. her happy smile. 

 

"she loved you." you said simply. although you should have known, because he only continued to write. "I know." he answered back.  
"well, then, aren't you coming?" you took a step forward. "all you have to do is come with me, wear a little black and say your last goodbye to her, why is that so hard?" you asked.  
"no, that's not all I have to do. I have to get my funeral armour on, which could take a while, then walk all the way to the front of the palace and wait as the boat slowly makes it way to the edge. I won't be saying my last goodbyes, I'll be watching a show." he snapped that last part. 

 

a short pain pinched your heart at those words. he really was a selfish man. greedy and uncaring. and to think you missed this man when trapped in this very same room.  
"I knew her name is that not good enough?" he asked. though it was a rhetorical question. "you'll be leaving me behind my own work." he said. 

 

"you used her, and you saw her smile at you before she died. and then you made her take care of me, knowing she must have hated me for being with you! there is no difference between me and her, and yet somehow you treat her with less respect than you do me." you said. 

 

"I know what I did to her. I won't be at her funeral." he said turning to look at you. 

 

"because she loved you. you owe her at least that much." you said in a calm voice. he then abruptly stood and strolled over to you, anger in his eyes. 

 

"I am king. I owe her nothing. nor anyone. she was born into a servant family. she was made to work. when she served me, she was doing her job. her work. if I owed her for every job she did in this palace, I would forever be in her debt." he spat at you. 

 

"you are if you're not at this funeral." you said looking up to him, he snapped and slapped you across the face, sending you to the floor. you calmed the pain with you hand, looking up to him, with hatred and anger in your eyes. when you finally got up to glared daggers at him, you slowly walked closer to him. 

"what Is wrong with you?" you asked him, the anager was starting to build up, soon you would love nothing more than to beat him bloody.  
"whenever someone loves you, you push them away. you don't like the fact that there are people out there who actually love you, and care for you. you wanted a sad story to justify your actions. you want everyone to feel sorry for you, so you can get away with murder, so no one hates you, and you get what you want because everyone pities you. like you deserve it." you allowed the anger to growl through your throat at you figured him out. you can finally see right through him. 

"quiet Whore." he said back, he eyes trying to widen as you saw right through him. those facial movements meant you were right, but that still didn't stop you from slapping him across the face like he did you. 

 

"If this is how you act to those who love you, I hope to ALL the Norns I never love you." you said before closing the door behind you. your black dress swaying as you hit the balcony, the wind hitting you. it would seem even the air was sad for this day. 

 

you saw the top of the ship peaking out of the tunnel where the boat would float down the small water line, for the people to look at the face of the dead before they finally left them forever. all this death got you thinking about yours. what will you be like? what does it feel like? can you feel? what will happen during the time from now to then? will you still be with Loki? 

 

as the ship sailed out, you saw another lot of flowers in her hands. they were pink and...green? lime green. you squinted at it so you could get a better look. then you looked to the figure above you, who had just stepped out into the sun on the balcony above you. 

 

Loki. 

 

he looked to the ship, inhaling the cold dead air, watching the ship as it was set alight by an arrow covered in fire. as the boat burned Loki slammed Gunnir onto the ground allowing the ship to float up for a little while over the waterfall, and then fall as Sarias' spirit flew into the sky to join her family in the stars. all while the boat would be falling into an abyss to crash into the rocks below. 

 

you looked at Loki who looked to the stone rail in front of him on the balcony. he just stared at it. he took a deep breath before turning and leaving. you could see tiny bit of red on his cheek from where you slapped him, you touched your cheek to see with your imagination if you had a red mark on you. it stung but not by much. 

 

maybe you should apologies. and appreciate that you're alive and with him. like Saria could have been. and like she would have wanted to be.


	17. are you a monster or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells the full story with him and Saria, and you're torn between pitying him, or finding his actions to be too large for something so small.

you sat next to Loki at the feasting table, some people were trying to play happy about the victory, and others took the loss to heart. there weren't many at the royal table, most of Asgards men were dead, at least all of the enemies were dead too. you didn't look up at Loki as he sat at the head of the table to eat. he drank more than he eat, clearly wanting to forget this. 

 

most of the people Loki had embarrassed you in front of were now gone, and dead. you would have gone through all that again to see them alive. no man should die, not even the enemy, or his men. you barely touched your food, feeling sick with dread, if you took one small bite you couldn't stomach it. even if everyone else survived, Saria should have been one of them. 

 

you slowly began to realize Loki must have put those new flowers on Saria's body before she was burned. only then did you look up at him. he was staring at his food, holding his drink close to his lips. the room was still partly destroyed, bits of rubble laid around the floor, and there was still a gaping hole in the wall from where the large boulders had hit. the cold night air hitting your skin made you shiver. even then Loki did not look. 

 

he finished off his wine. when Loki left for his chambers, he didn't ask you to follow him; rather, he just left. you didn't know what else to do, and there certainly weren't going to be any nights you could sleep on your own any time soon. so you followed him to his chambers voluntarily. when you knocked, you heard him call 'come in,' so you obliged. you saw him taking off his armour, his back turned to you. he took of his cape and threw it to the chair in front of his desk. 

 

he was having trouble with a trap that attached his armour to his underclothes. he was cursing under his breath as he tugged at it. "let me." you said walking towards him. he let go in a huff of air. he rested his hand on his hip and turned his head away. and you knelt slightly to try and undo the now tightened strap. you began to wonder if you should apologies. just then Loki spoke: 

 

"Saria came to me."

you stopped fixing the trap to look up at him. he still had his head turned, though his eyes were down. "the first time I bedded her, she gave herself to me. she said she had noticed how stressed I was over the weeks, and so she spread her legs for me." then he turned to look at you, but you looked back down to the straps and started fiddling with them again. 

 

"what was I to do? she was the first woman to spread for me. for me. not my brother. was I to turn her down after such courage. she asked me to be gentle at first so I was. and after, I didn't pay her like a whore, I said: 'thank you'. do you know how many people I rarely say thank you to?" you never answered, you just kept working at the strap, and then once it was done, you moved onto the next one. 

 

"alright, I may have gone to her once and paid her, but that was the night I stopped myself from taking you. before all those nights SHE came to me! she asked me to do it! to take her! and I did! I warned her I would never love her, and yet she kept coming, maybe in hopes of changing me, or to just keep herself satisfied. but I never turned her down and do you know why?" was getting loud now. 

 

you shook your head in response. "because she was the first woman who didn't lust after my brother." he almost spat the words at you, his tone of voice was a half growl half annoyed tone. when you were finally done with the other strap Loki turned and walked away from you, to do the rest by himself. you stood at your full height to watch as he undressed himself. 

 

"so, she slept with you, you didn't sleep with her?" you asked. he let out a breathless snort, but there was no smile. "what's the difference pet?" he asked. you walked over to him slowly, watching as his back flexed it muscles, and seeing his back legs tone was a treat for the eyes. you scolded yourself for thinking such a thing, and focused on the conversation at hand. 

 

"one person takes the lead in the situation. in making the situation. deciding the situation." you said. he turned his head to you, as you approached him. his eyes seemed to gleam in the way he was looking at you. 

 

"thank you for going to the funeral." you said quietly. he gave a smile to himself and turned away to look at the other end of the room, as if thinking of something. 

 

"I didn't want to go. it's not nice to see someone you bedded die. its starts to make you think about your own awaiting death. you're a special one too. you try to control me like I'm no more than a boy, and even in return you don't give me your body." he smirked. "I used her that night to stop myself from taking you." he turned to you again. 

 

he was now naked and erect, he was slowly walking towards you. you backed away blushing trying not to look, at his....or his.... . you turned around the right way, you were about to walk away entirely, but he grabbed your arm and pulled you backwards flushed against him. he breathed against your ear. hot and almost lustful if you were not mistaken. 

 

"oh pet, when you give yourself over to me, your world will be filled with pleasure." he said sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of your shoulder. the shiver that went down your spine was un-missable. he gave a dark chuckle, apparently liking what he saw. "this is the first time in two weeks that I've be able to do this, doe." he said nuzzling the crook of your neck.

he un-did your dress, and turned you around. when the dress pooled to the floor he only looked at your face. he looked to the reddened part of where he hit you. he went to cup your cheek gently, but you flinched. "it's alright pet, I'm just a man tonight, the monster is gone. I am sorry for hitting you, my mother taught me never to hit a woman. especially my consort." he said.

 

he went again to cup your cheek gently. the touch of his cool, almost cold fingers soothing the reddened mark made your eyes close gracefully. you let out a half sigh half moan, and leaned into the touch. just as quickly as he placed his hand there he pulled it away and picked you up, walking towards the bed. 

 

'I'm sorry for hitting you. my mother taught me never to hit a woman. especially my consort.' he had said. then it clicked. 

 

"wait, I'm your what?" you asked as he laid you down on the bed and moved to you higher up, so he could cover you. "when I bed you of course, goodnight pet." your beck was to him when he finished his sentence. as it normally was. he held you with tenderness, and you could feel his smile as it was pressed up against your ear. you closed your eyes. 'don't think about it! don't think about it! don't think about it! don't think about it! don't think about it! don't think about it!' you thought, now squeezing your eyes shut. you began to settle into the feeling of Loki resting his head on yours, hearing his breathing.

 

 

"now sleep, pet." he said kissing your neck.


	18. The first time i actually didn't hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been several months and things are finally settling down, and what's even better, you don't completely despise Loki anymore.

its been several months since the day of Asgard's attack and things have been a lot more quieter. Asgard's guard number hasn't risen in much, but nor has it fallen, you keep telling Loki. Loki hasn't being embarrassing you either. though he does tell you to do certain things, but as least he makes you do it in his chambers. now you're allowed to wear long dresses, or even trousers if you want. 

 

Loki's been leaving you alone for a while to do more work on the realm. and when he does visit you, he isn't 'as' annoying as he was before. it was nice. you said a prayer for Saria every night, you even planted a flower the same colour as her dress the day after her funeral. the people were recovering slowly, the mothers and widows were still tearing up at the slightest and smallest problems in their lives, from what you could see. 

 

a servant dropped plates and glasses on the ground when she lost the strength in her hand, she started to cry. sobbing as she picked up the glasses, another older servant picked her up and then the shattered plates and glasses. only then did you overhear her saying how much she missed a man called Caroin. whether it was her husband or father or even brother you could not say. some young men were training to be soldiers, which calmed Loki to a point. 

 

you spent your time either in the gardens or the library. you often visited the museums, reading the plates on the stones, hearing the stories from some tour guides, when young students came into the museum. you longed to go outside, but Loki said the city was not fixed yet, and that you should go when it's been rebuilt, and shining like it used to. you knew that was his excuse for now, you would pressure him until you he let you go. 

 

after Saria's funeral you knew you could get Loki to do some things. you begged him to give her, her own funeral and he allowed it, you yelled and slapped him for not going to the funeral until he finally did. if you begged enough, showed you weren't afraid enough, he would let you out. 

 

one night when Loki came into his room, or as he started calling it 'our' room, he looked exhausted. he asked you to take off some of his armour, then he sat down on the chair, he seemed to be trying to regain his strength for anything else. he leaned his head and closed his eyes. you looked at his cheek bones, admiring his facial features. you didn't know why, but you seemed to be staring at him from afar all the time. he often never noticed, which was a good thing, because if he did, you would never hear the end of it. 

 

he opened his eyes to stare at you. you two held the gaze for a while, before a smirk broke across his face. "what's wrong pet? did you feel lonely?" he asked. he held out his hand to you, but you turned away. you looked at the floor, and then to the book in your hand. you heard Loki move. the sound of leather rubbing against wood, was unmistakeable. he knelt down onto the floor with you and took your book away. 

 

you tried to grasp it back, but he threw it away and pinned you down onto the rug on his cold stone floor. he held your hands above your head, and just looked at you. he held a hungry gaze upon his face, as his eyes raked your body up and down. "now, pet a good pet, and keep your arms above your head." he said as he took his hands away. 

 

he slowly raked his hands down your chest, until they reached the rim of your trousers. but he didn't undo them. no, instead he undid your top. slowly, and you watched as his hands moved upward. when all the buttons were done there was only your vest. he slid his hands under. cupping your breasts. then he spread your legs. 

wide. 

 

after that he just looked at your middle, seeing how your legs couldn't cover it anymore. he started to undo his laces. there was a burning in your lower parts. you would have pushed him away months ago, but now, you were letting him do this. this was wrong you told yourself, but was it really? you were brought here to do this. just when you were about to say no he cupped your breasts again. 

 

"oh pet. your legs apart. unable to hid yourself form me. your breasts in my hands. uh, the sensation." he rubbed himself against you like he did many other times before. 

 

he moved to grip your hips so he could rub himself harder against you. "uh, Loki." you moaned. he lifted, allowing you to move your shirt and vet. Loki started to lick your breasts, and you encouraged him by holding his head. then he left. he undid your trousers, pulling them away, and throwing them far away so you couldn't get to them. 

 

he slid down until he reached your lower parts. he gave you a wicked grin before lapping up your sex. "uh, Loki...yes." you moaned. you put your hands on his head. at first they rested there, until you dug your nails in. oh how his tongue worked magic on your clit. teasing, and then finally diving in. it felt like Valhalla had blessed you with the greatest of pleasures. 

 

he hummed giving you a wave of vibrations and pleasure. when he was done he rested his head against yours. 

 

he pulled away and made you take his cock in your hands. "rub me, pet. rub your king, so he may have his pleasure." he said. you did as you were told. the throbbing organ in your hands, somehow gave you an even worse burning feeling in your lower parts. if you wanted this then why were you so afraid? he thrusted into your hands.

 

you cupped his balls, knowing he liked that. you didn't know why you were starting to like this. especially after what he did to Saria. "uh, good girl. yes...yes. uh. you just keep moving those pretty little hands of yours." he thrusted into your grip again and again and again. 

 

when he finally did come he fell limp against you.. he began to kiss your neck, biting and licking up your sweat. he whispered filthy things in your ear, which only made the burning inside you worse. "now, well done pet. you brought your king to his release. and now...its time for me to return the favour." he said, sliding his hand down, and down, until he reached the right spot. you bucked your hips at his touch. his cold hands sending pleasurable waves in your body. you loved how they delved inside you- oh...

 

his fingers slid easily inside you, with all your wetness. even the silver-tongued god couldn't lap up all your sex. his fingers took some of it up and he tasted it. then he added another finger, you gripped the carpet beneath you. you closed your eyes, oh... how... this felt so pleasurable. you could feel it, you could feel the burning coming closer. you opened your eyes to see Loki staring at you. with one arm holding himself up. 

 

"tell me how you want this..." he said starting a slow pace. however in that moment you came. you moaned his name. he sighed and pulled your fingers out. "huff, what a shame. I was planning on having that as a game." he said before casually sucking on his fingers to get your sex off. 

"come on pet. we should get some rest. after all the bed is where most night activity takes place." 

 

"although, I wouldn't mind taking you on any surface of this place. room, garden, library palace and all."


	19. In the sunlight: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the first time since Skyler arrived she is allowed to explore the world outside of Asgard. 
> 
> Loki's prov the whole way.

LOKI'S PROV

 

when I awoke I noticed two things. the first, (once my eyes adjusted) was that I was resting my head on something. the second: my arms were around something. I saw that my head was resting against my pets'. my arms were around her, and I relished in it. her scent, her steady breathing. I slowly moved my arm from around her waist to her hands. lifting it slightly. 

 

how could such small, tender hands possible survive in this cruel world? I placed her hand back down, I pulled one of her strands of hair to smelled her rich scent. every morning she would wash her hair, and clean her body. the scent of soap is her own scent. I moved to touch her shoulders, slowly rubbing them, as not to wake her. I often enjoyed making her believe she had woken me up. these shoulders must have gone through so much hard work. labour each day. at least with me she'll have them rubbed after I grip them. I kissed her shoulder slowly. 

 

those thighs, no man but me will ever feel them. those warm walls are mine to claim. I kissed her neck, running my hands up and down her arm. she gave a tired moan and moved to slowly look over her shoulder at me. 

 

"morning pet." i said, looking at her squinted eyes. she rubbed the sleep away and moved to face me. "morning." she answered, still tired. she always took a while to wake up. I moved some of her hair away, to place it behind her ears. "your hair," I said, "it looks rather nice, wild and free." I said still kissing her neck. 

"I've noticed that you're no longer fighting me." I traced my tongue along where her vain should be, and just along he ear lobe. her shiver was always obvious. she gave a sigh and said: 

 

"what's the point? you won't stop. and Saria died wanting nothing but this. I shouldn't be selfish, when I have what she wanted. and then try to push it away." she said. I hated how she would insist on bring up Saria. yes, I liked the girl. and yes I was...disappointed when she died. but there was no reason for her to bring it up all the time. I was about to play some sort of act and try to key Skyler to moan my name again. but if she insisted on killing the mood so be it. 

 

I got up and went to the washroom. I washed my face, trying to clear the feeling I felt. maybe I was just tired. although I knew deep down it was something more. guilt?.....no. I don't feel guilty. I am Loki. I don't feel guilty over anything I do. and then the image of my mother came into view. I needed a wash, and new clothes. and good clothes for Skyler. I was taking her out into the sun of Asgard. 

 

I could feel she was getting bored, reading, watching the flowers grow and looking at ancient bits of dead history. I had allowed her to wear clothes that covered her body. ever since Saria died I haven't been in the mood to tell the servants to get her clothes that would show her figure, yet not all of it. I liked clothes that showed and yet kept hidden. like a forbidden land no one wanted me to explore. 

 

but no one keeps their lands safe and untouched by me. not even Skyler. she'll come to me. I know it. 

 

when the tub was filled I wondered what my young pet was doing. if she was reading, or sleeping. I closed my eyes thinking about my little pet. her lovely eyes, her mouth, her hands. last night she had been holding my shaft, after I pleasured her. what a lovely girl to have as my pet. I wondered what it would be like to have those walls clench around me. those lips calling out my name. those hand grabbing my shoulders. or maybe I'll take her from behind. she'll have to cling to the headboard that way. 

 

I opened my eyes and then let out a huff as I realised I had to make it quick for her to wash. I got out and covered myself with a towel. when I opened the door I noticed she already wearing a dress. the servants must have brought the clothes early than normal. 

"aren't you going to wash?" I asked. 

 

"no, I washed yesterday morning, and all the other many mornings before. don't want to waste water." she said. I snorted at her comment. she really was a village girl. shy, hard working and considerate. 

 

"you really do appreciate anything you get don't you?" I chortled. I removed my towel and smiled at her blushing face as she looked away. "oh come on. calm down. you know I am just standing bare in front of you. I've made you do worse." she ignored my words and continued to move her gaze to other things. "I expect you do dress well and be clean enough for me to show you the world outside the palace." 

 

then she looked at me. despite my bareness. "really? I'm going outside?" she asked me. 

"WE'RE going outside." I corrected her. 

"well, when? can we go now?" she asked hopeful. I huffed a breathless laugh. as if she would get what she wanted right away. but the odd thing is I couldn't bring myself to say no. 

"eager to get away from me, aren't you?" I asked her with a smirk. "please, Loki. I haven't been outside in ages. please?" she asked walking towards me. I had my bottom half covered, that must be the reason she's so close to me. 

 

"what was that?" I teased, putting my hand to my ear in a listening gesture. 

 

she pouted. I could see in the corner of my eye. "please Loki, can we go outside soon?" she said in a low voice. 

 

"what were those two words again?" I wanted to hear her say them again. just one more time. 

 

"please Loki?" she said again. much louder this time. 

 

"why you only had to say once." I said walking away from her to fully dress. 

 

************

 

she was dressed in a deep emerald green, with golden metal lines going over and under her chest. on around her stomach, one around her hip and going down further one side. one tucked under her breast and another over her shoulder. black gems were encased in them. her hair was pulled back slightly, just behind her ears, with black flowers shaped gems to hold back the now slightly curled strands. 

 

her lovely writes wore golden one large thick bracelet with a large dark green gem. her shoes were plain black, but they were pin heels. I knew she didn't like to wear high heels, but I insisted she look like a woman for once. I got a harsh comment for that suggestion back in the palace. I said I would allow her to wear no makeup if she only wore the shoes for me. she really was hard to try and turn into a lady. 

 

there were many people bowing at my arrival, and giving me false smiles. I grew worried at how well they acted towards me. 

'they all weaker tricksters compared to me. do they really think they can trick me with their false smiles and happy voices. I'm not naïve as they'd like me to be. although, the woman next to me is very sympathetic towards those who do not deserve it. a true woman's heart.' I thought as we walked further into town. I pulled her arm up and tucked it into the crook of my arm. 

 

though Asgard was mostly peaceful, there are those who hid in the shadows. they play the game of happiness and friend. 

 

 

we stopped outside of a small crystal market. it often had potions and healing crystal for sale. normally they were quite expensive, but today they were un-usually cheap. I pointed and picked at a few so Skyler could look at them closely. I told her what each one did, and how to use them. ever since I had become King everyone had grown to fear me. no... they fear me on instanced. I'm not the golden child known as Thor. 

 

as I looked around I saw a few people quickly turning their gaze away from me. 

'any of these people would assassinate me, in a heartbeat they could attack and there wouldn't be anything I could do. damn. I should have brought some guard to shadow the people here. 

 

'just because you love yourself doesn't mean they love you.'

 

well at least he had Gunnir in his hand. he almost always had it on him. though ever since Skyler, he had been letting his guard down. all those things he had done to her, he would never do to another woman. what she made him do was her fault. he just had to. he...didn't...couldn't. he just had to do it. he WAS hers. he could do whatever he wanted. 

 

but none of that explained why he let his guard down. he had to remain king. he acted cruel to her so she couldn't manipulate him. that day on Saria's funeral was supposed to be the day she saw him as a hard cold dutiful king. instead those tears she held back, seeing that cracked something inside. 

 

I was about to tell Skyler to come with me back somewhere safe, but instead I found no one. she had slipped past me. where was she? I looked around everywhere, scanning the crown for her. 

 

where was she?! 

 

I looked around where I was to see if she hadn't moved to another part of the market line. she wasn't there. she wasn't anywhere. then I turned to the shop keeper, trying to keep my voice under control. this man cannot know I fear her safety. no one can know my weakness! 

 

"you! where did the young girl with me go?" I asked him, pointing my finger at him. he gave me an odd look and then looked to the crowed. he pointed to somewhere in the crowd. I looked and saw no one. 

 

"the last I'd seen her she was after these two men who dragged a young woman down that alley way." he said still pointing. I turned again, to see a thin dark alley way, in between two large white buildings. I moved quickly, pushing through those who did not already move out of my way. they'll pay if she was hurt when he found her. IF he found her. he looked down the alley way, and saw no one. 

 

"stupid girl."


	20. in the Sunlight: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler is captured by a group of sick sellers. will Loki find her in time before the buying starts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! YOU HAEV BEEN WARNED. VERY NEAR RAPE AND SEXUAL HARRASMENT!

you woke up in a dark room, your head throbbing. you couldn't see anything. your first thought was that you had gone blind, making your heart set to racing. you tried to move but your arms were shackled together and they were attached to the wall. the floor around you was wet, from the damp feeling around the end of your legs. you heard noises from somewhere. you thought about calling out but you were too afraid for the answer. 

 

you tried to remember what you were doing before this. ah......that's right. you were with Loki. while Loki had been talking about magic and spells, you had turned your head to see a very young girl being dragged off down a dark ally-way. you had sneaked off and away from Loki to catch up to her. no one else was around to see the poor girl. there was a street entertainer further down, and that seamed to attracted everyone's attention. 

 

when you got into the ally-way you saw the poor girl's mouth tied up and while one man held her the other tired to spread her. you ran up to the man and tackled him. stupid girl you thought as soon as you pushed him to the ground. going into a fight with no plan. 

 

"let her go, or Loki will hear of this." you said boldly. they did all but obey. like they would believe you. the man on the ground pretended to be hurt and down, until he lunged at you and pinned you against the wall. 

 

and that was it. that was all you could remember. and now here you were. tied to a wall after trying to save a girl, you didn't even know. this reminded you of Saria. you had saved her and yourself from two guards, but she then gave her life for Loki. so really you didn't save her. why couldn't you have forgotten about it. moved on and pretended you never saw the girl. 

 

and now look at you. such a stupid girl. Loki was probably searching all though Asgard to get to you. and even if he did find you, he might even end up beating you. no. he wouldn't do that. you've done a lot of annoying things and he hasn't beaten you once. sure he slapped you, but he let you slap him back. 

 

that poor girl though. how old was she? she was most likely used by now. the thought made you sick. you would have taken that punishment a hundred times to save her. and what was worse, you started to miss Loki.

 

the a cold banging noise sounded. it was like a large metal door being opened. and when the torch light came in, you were right. three men stepped in. one was holding a clip board, the other a torch with a sword in his scabbard attached to his belt, with the hilt in his left hand. and the final one holding nothing, but had HIS left hand on his swords hilt too. 

 

 

when the three men came closer, you could see through squinted eyes that the two men with the poorly armoured clothing and swords at hand were the two men trying to harm the poor girl from before.

 

'or perhaps they already did.' you thought. 

 

one had black hair and side burns to go down to his thing beard that covered his face. his eyes were blue. unlike the man next to him. his eyes were black, or perhaps they were. the torchlight didn't touch his features as much as the one holding it. his hair was short and messy, the colour of mud. 

 

"right, bring her to her feet." said the man with the clipboard, writing down on it. he looked as though he was around the age of 60. he didn't seem to care about the state you were in. then the man holding the torch put it on a torchlight holder and then scooped you up along with the help of his friend. they held you tightly as the man with the clipboard looked you up and down. 

 

"right," he said. "spread her arms out." he said. the two men did as they were told and pulled your arms from your side, rather roughly. "right, broad shoulders, strong arms, and....show me her hands." he said trying to see them. once he got a full good look at them, (after the men almost pulled them off of you) he gave a nod. and then the men held you steady. 

 

"right, turn her around." he said. you were facing the wall. you could feel the eyes of the men looking at you. "right, straight back, long hair." the older man said. "right, take her clothes off." he ordered. then the men started to tear at the back of your gown. until only your undergarments were left. "okay, good size of backside. turn her around men." they turned you around again, they were touching your collar bone, but you felt one man cup your breast. 

 

"and good stomach, good sized chest, lovely neck. could I get a look of her face." the man said walking over to you. "eyes good. face surprisingly clean by the way you lot treated her." he commented. "alright, good. now spread her legs." he said walking backward, watching as the men kicked your legs apart. the man wrote down on his clipboard with nods and approving looks. 

 

"good strong legs, and normal sized and looking feet." he made tapped on his clipboard once, "right men. let's go." he said walking out. when the older man went around the corner of the door it was only you and the two men. "you know, you the most fuckable one yet." said the man with the black hair holding your left side. 

 

"yeah, we should fuck her right now." said the holding on your left. 

 

"come on, don't be like that."

 

"please, she'll like it." 

 

"come on, we have other woman to inspect." said the black haired man pulled you backward and chaining you up again. he took the torch and left. but the man with he brown hair didn't stead he stroked the top of your thigh. then his hand went to your inner thigh. you clenched your legs shut. "come on. not one touch?" he reached for your leg and pulled it away. running his hand up and down it. 

 

"such smooth skin. the man really wasn't jesting when he said you had a lovely neck." he moved to kiss it. licking it and biting it. you tried to move away but he stopped you from doing that. "mmm." he moaned. 

 

"get the Hel off of me!" you snapped, kicking him in the stomach. he pulled away in pain and then gave a laugh. "oh, you're a wild one." he said getting up and walking to the door. you moved to whip his saliva of your neck. he stood in the doorway for a moment. "oh, and your little friend. I fucked her as well." 

 

 

***********************

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

I had found a few guard walking by and ordered them to find her. I told one to check every house, in every room, and as quickly as possible. while I told the other to get more men to find her. a lovely day, ruined by her. or whatever monster took her away. this would be the last time she would come out into the sunlight of Asgard. or at least outside the palace walls. 

 

 

I ordered the whole street a halt while I searched for her. I even said to all the crowd that if there was a young maiden among them, wearing the same clothes that Skyler did, bring her to me. I even said the one who found her would be paid a very wealthy amount for her SAFE return. the things I did to find this girl shocked me. 

 

one guard came to me and said her young daughter had gone missing. and something told me that Skyler might have followed her. where danger was, Skyler was somehow there. the mother of the daughter said she had gone missing ten minutes ago, my heart was racing. the men down this street. though they seam gentlemanly they aren't. most of them would kill her. or worse. 

 

the guard had come back with more men, I had already started looking in every house. while the town people did the same. but only for money. I was called by a guard. he came to me showing me where he found it. in his hand was her necklace. I had given that to her after her two weeks of living in the palace. I ran down the ally way where he had found it. there was blood. 

 

it wasn't much but it was one the wall. I ran down the rest of the way. it had to cuts. the left or the right. by instinct I went right. something was telling me to go right. many corners lead to a dead end. most were old door planked up over the years the these houses falling apart. I ordered the men to break them down while I kept searching. the houses were white with dirt on the higher walls. greenery was growing on them. the windows were planked up as well. 

 

the ground was made of un-even bricks and weeds were growing through them as well. pieces of largely chipped walls were un pleasant to say the least. the reason I wanted to come down here was because I used to get good supplies for magic. this wasn't the best place in Asgard but it was the only place in Asgard that sold these things. I walked down in a straight line. following the feeling of her. 

 

to tell the truth, I made this necklace for her so I could find her. he looked down onto it, the lime green colour was chipped. I would have to fix it, if he wanted to use it again. then I felt as though his heart stopped. the air around me was different. the sky was normal and the pace of the world. yet, when I looked around it seemed as though life had stopped. 

 

I went around the last corner. there wasn't anything there. I felt like falling to my knees. I had lost her, my little flower. who was going to bloom only for me had been taken. like Saria had bloomed for me. but it would be different with Skyler. I would, for the first time crave her. I loved that damn woman, and now lie is going to take her away from me. I found myself thinking about my hatred towards this whole damned realm, so much that I didn't even know I thought those words. 

 

I moved forward, and began to punch the door. my knuckles bleeding as I barely scrapped the surface of the wood. I let out a scream of frustration as I knew I wasn't getting anywhere. I fell to my knees. self pity was a popular feeling for me. 

 

then I saw it. the light shined on something. and that beam of light it the wall. like a small little dot. I turned around and saw that the ground wasn't truly made of white and broken brick. the weeds that were growing on it, looked fake as I got closer. I knocked on the 'brick' floor and found out that it was made of metal. I scrabbled to find the key whole. but instead just stood and kicked the door in. 

 

I had to do it a few times, but when it fell, I was in. 

 

********************

the two men came into my cold and black cell. they unchained me and pulled me up. they chained my writs again though. to make sure I didn't try and run for it. when I was being led down by the two guards I could hear them talking. they were talking about me. I turned my head to the side, making sure they knew I was listening and then shut up. like they would do that. 'I' was the one that was chained. 'I' was the one who was weak. I had no power here. when we stopped in front of a set of two large dark wooden doors they hushed. 

 

but only for a moment. 

 

"you know I should have fucked you instead of that other girl." said the man with the mud coloured hair. 

 

"well, if no one wants this one then we could fuck for a while." said the man with the black hair. "you could hold her while I fuck her. she'll be wet enough for another round." he said. 

 

"nah, I want to fuck her up the arse." the other joked. 

 

then an older woman came through the two doors slightly holding a short white dress. he held It out to the black haired man on my right. while the one on my left just observed.  
"put this on her, and take off her undergarments." she aid before leaving. the man with the black hair showed me the dress by holding it by the straps and out to me. it was short and the straps were very large. this meant they were loose. too loose. 

 

 

"want a hand dressing?" the man with the brown hair asked. 

 

"no thank you." you said sternly, while snatching the dress away. 

 

you knew they weren't going to leave. so you walked a little closer to the door and a little away from them. you took off your undergarments. the men 'whood' while you just glared at the floor, hating them. you even went so far as to wish them dead. Loki would kill them if they ever crossed paths with him. 

 

when you put the dress on you realised that the dress showed your breasts and came to rest just under your middle. one of the men pulled you back lifted the dress up. you slapped his hand away and held the dress down which only showed more of your breasts. they stared at the door after their little joke and so did you. then you felt one of them sneak behind you and play with your nipples. 

 

"don't move. unless you want me to take you right now." he said in your ear. he started to remove his gloves so here could feel them. well this was familiar. you thought as one man held you and the other just watched. "such a good little slut." he said. 

"let me fuck you." he said bucking his hips towards you. 

"no." you said flatly.

"and a tight hole by the look I got." said the other. the black haired man was touching you while the other really did just watch. then the black haired man groped your breast. "ooh, very nice." he said. he then began to kiss your neck. "you sure you don't want me to fuck you?" he asked against your ear. 

"yes, I'm very sure." you said clenching your teeth. "how about I fuck you, and you suck his cock." he suggested. 

 

"no." was all you said. 

the man holding you threw you to the railing and bent you over.

"come on. spread those lovely legs of yours." he said grinding his hips against yours slightly. you stood still. "such good breasts. I want to suck 'em." he said turning you around and tasting them. "mmm" he moaned. "oh good girl. yes, good girl." then he let his fingers slide down and pulled the end of your dress up. "oh, are you wet?" he asked. 

"uh, she wants it. she want me fucking her." the brown haired man pulled you up and started to lick your breasts. while the other spread your legs, undoing his laces. you tried to fight back, but the one kissing your breasts threw you to the railing again.

 

just then the doors opened up and he let go of you. the woman gave them all a stern look. "come on boys. you know you're not supposed to fuck the sails." then you were lead inside a room and thrown onto the white stage. the woman grabbed you by the hair and started talking loudly. you tired to scratch your way free but her grip was too strong. then she threw you forward. 

 

"let the buying begin!" she yelled, throwing her left arm in the air while holding a clipboard in the other. when you were about to give up hope and Loki every finding you, or trying to escape you looked up and saw something. a figure creeping behind another. then the figure came into the light. 

 

Loki?


	21. In the Sunlight: part 3

LOKI'S PROV

 

when I had found the secret door I jumped in, and soon a few guards followed me. two were following my footsteps while the third went to fetch the rest. the under ground hideout was a strange place. most under ground hideouts in Asgard were rather well kept, the walls were golden and torches lit the area all the way down the hall. but this one reminded me of Midgard. the floor I walked on was hard and metal. you could see through it, all the way down to the steaming pipes on the ground.

 

and even more steaming pipes were glued to the ceiling, or some were curved so they were lower down. I had to duck under one of them. and even more on the way down the metal path. the doors were made of rotten wood and the smell of the place was foul. some one the metal platforms I walked on creaked. it was hard to stay silent in this dark metal Hel. metal fences were up and everything was made of grey leaking metal. I longed for the sun as soon as I stepped foot in the place. 

 

 

all the doors were one my right side. I often looked over the warped, creaking railing to take a look down onto the floor. a few of the guards were walking down, oblivious to me and my men. when I turned around there were at least twenty of my guard behind me. I ordered them silently: to take down the guards on the floor. I ordered other to find out what was behind some of the doors and took four men along with me. 

 

I came to a set of metal grey stairs leading up. the only light in the whole hideout was a dim torch which used to be at the entrance, but I took from when I first entered the opening. and now it was starting to fade. I slowly walked up, allowing a small portion of my head to peep through the open walkway. two guards were among me. one down the path and another up. I crept back down and told the guard. 

 

I told them to wait for me, while I snuck up. when they did as I bid them., I walked up the stairs, both guards had their backs turned, luckily for me. 'stupid fool.' I thought creeping up behind him. I went to the guard down the path first, seeming how he was around the corner and could be covered by the large pipes. I snuck up behind the guard, and pulled my dagger out. I had left my other weapon outside. I knew it would get in the way, although now I wished I'd kept it with me. 

 

I covered the man's mouth and sliced the man's skin on his back. the man reached for his sword but I was quicker. grabbing his sword and sliding the man's back with that too. when the man was finally down, I was covered in blood. I took both dagger and the sword. 

 

"is someone there?" came a voice. 'damn' I thought. the other guard must have heard the man's muffling. I climbed up one of the pipes, hiding myself from sight. I stood on all five pipes keeping my balance. when the first guard came he ran to the other guard and checked for his pulse. when the first guard finally realised he was dead, he stood up and looked around the ceiling frantically. when the guard started to walk down the hall, I jumped down from the pipes and knocked the sword away from the guard as he turned. 

 

 

I turned the man around and sliced his throat. 'good' I thought. I turned around and went back to the guards at the bottom of the stairs. as they followed me down the path I came across more guards. this time I needed my own guards. I told two of the guards to go on one side of the room while I and the rest of my guard stood on the other. when we reached the three guards standing outside large wooden doors I threw my danger at the one in the middle. hitting him right in his eye.

 

the other two were taken down easily by my men. then I opened one of the doors slightly and saw that no one was there. this was an auctions house. the dark grey metal platform was brightly lit by the single lamp swinging in the air from the ceiling. the ten booths were empty. the seats were soft with rich red as the colouring and with dark oak arm rests. they all had hard sigs with numbers on them. and as I looked on, there were number checkers above them. all on naught. 

 

"check these booths, see if they have bid yet." I told them. as they went into the booths which were thankfully not locked they checked. and gave a shake of their head. they either did not know, or these men haven't bidden yet. 

 

"alright, if the men have no bidden yet, then we will wait in the shadows in these booths had hide there until Skyler comes out on stage." I ordered. all of the guards gave a nod. then the two doors began to open. I hid in the closest booth. hiding behind the dark black curtain. waiting for Skyler to show up.

 

'I would kill all these men for taking what's mine.' I thought bitterly. 

 

 

when the auction began a few weary girls stood up on stage. they were all skinny. the only woman who wasn't skinny was the one trying to sell them. one girl was rejected by all the men. and then thrown off the stage and dragged away. 

 

then I saw her. Skyler. my heart stopped, seeing what they had made her wear. although it wasn't much different from what I used to make her wear. but I was her master. that was different. but soon these men would be her 'new' master if I wasn't careful. 

 

all the men at the auction started to bid highly for her. of course they did. she was beautiful. she wasn't starved like the others. 

 

I pulled my dagger out again and slowly walked towards the man bidding for her. I caught her staring at me. such hope was in those beautiful eyes. I once again covered the man's mouth and cut his throat. shame the blood wasn't the sort of quiet I was. spilling all over the glass. oddly enough no one saw. I slowly moved the man out of the chair and started to bid. soon I was the highest bidder. and she was mine again. 

 

soon she was moved rather roughly toward my booth. or the man I killed booth. she stood outside my booth. I would kill that woman for grabbing her hair so tightly. when I saw one of the guards peak his head through he looked towards me. I gave him a nod and he signalled the other guards. soon four men out of nine were dead. five if you count the one I killed. and soon my other guard burst through the two thick wooden doors. both from the door we came through and one Skyler appeared from. 

 

"perfect timing." I said to myself. good timing indeed. I moved out of the booth and ordered for them to be taken hostages. the whole room panicked but soon they we on their knees hands cuffed and looking down as my guards stood over them, swords in hand and pointing them at the back of their necks. 

 

but first thing was first. 

 

Skyler.

 

*********

 

you were saved. when the men were being held hostage you begged Loki to send some men to free the other girls. he ordered the men to go after the girl that was taken and the ones locked up. the soldiers said they had already done all that on their way over to this room. it was said they even found a few of their own guard in some of the dungeons. 

 

that thought was worrying. 

Loki pulled you aside, his touch gentle and his voice calm. though the look in his eyes said something of annoyance. "now that I've found you, I want you to do something for me." 

 

then the woman who had pulled your hair began to beg the king to let her go. 

 

"please, my lord. I did only as I was told." she cried. you almost felt sorry for her. Loki grew agitated. "shut her up." he said. 

the guard standing over her gave her a sharp kick and pushed her to the ground.

 

"no Loki, please. don't kill her." you said quietly. 

 

"enough. I will decided on what to do with my prisoners. while you 'try' and stay out of trouble. now get in the booth. and cover your ears." he said to you. you looked at the booth and then to him. "get in." he said. it was a command. and you knew better than to disobey him. you would get punished for what you did to him today. 

 

you got inside and covered your ears. you could feel the brush of air as you knew Loki had closed the curtain for a booth door behind you. you must have waited at least ten minutes. when your arms grew tired of being held up, you let them down. but only once. and only for a brief moment. when you let them down you heard the most blood curdling scream you had ever heard. and your family was in a fire, you had heard the worst scream.

 

it must have been the woman you thought. 

 

when a wet hand touched your arm as you held them up to cover your ears, you turned to see Loki. he was covered in even more blood than he was before! his hands were drenched in it. the ends of his long beautiful black hair was also soaked in it. and it was dripping down from it and into his metal armour. he even had two dots of it on his bottom left cheek! 

 

"what did you do?" you asked horrified. 

 

he gave you a smile. "oh, I just handled them personally." he said taking a cloth from his inside coat pocket, and wiping his hands with it. he extended his now clean hand to you. "come, pet. your prince has arrived to rescue you from this Hel." 

 

and you took it. 

 

you looked to the bodies lying on the floor as you walked out. some were torn apart. the woman mostly. 

 

 

when you went outside you saw a few of the girls taking in the sun. as did you. 

 

the sun felt good.


	22. if its you, i don't mind.

you were finally at the palace. Loki had cleaned himself and you as soon as you got into his room. Loki had ordered some of his guard to follow four orders: find anymore of the secret trading market, and to kill all the men they found, return the girls and burn down their hideouts if possible. Loki had washed you first, he took extra care of your hair and once you were done he made you wash him. 

 

he was quiet for most of the time, which made you feel uneasy. you thought that his gentle touch was a sign that he wasn't going to punish you. once you and him were done cleaning each other you both stepped out of the washroom. you were wearing a towel over yourself and Loki wearing nothing. 

 

"get on your knees, and then on the bed." Loki ordered all of a sudden. you stood frozen in fear. 

 

"what?" you asked wide eyed. 

 

Loki gave you a look of annoyance. "I said get on the bed." you slowly backed away and turned for the bed. you turned to face him on the bed, balancing on your knees. Loki walked to his desk, and opened the second draw of two on the desks left side. his looked at you through the mirror on the top of his desk. he gave you a smirk before turning his attentions to the door. 

 

"close you eyes." he said. you did as you were told, afraid of what he'd do if you didn't. you heard slow, calm, footsteps coming closer to you. then there was a weight on the bed's left side, making you loose balance. soon you felt smooth strong hands grab your arms and pulled them up. something tight was tied around your writs. something cold....metal. you heard the clinking, and latching which made you realize you were in chains. 

 

in a fit of panic you opened your eyes and saw that they WERE chained and were hanging from the top of the bed. you tried to move but that only made Loki chuckle darkly as you struggled. "Loki, what are you planning to do?" you asked concerned for your health and even sanity. you weren't sure you could take anymore of this today. 

 

"you were frightened by men who used what should be pleasurable as a threat." he said calmly. "I intend to wipe out your fear of pleasure and replace it with a need of it." he said undoing your bathrobe slowly. he undid the tie slowly, letting it fall down then pulled it apart, showing all of your body. he was behind you, kissing your neck. 

 

"Loki, please. I'm not ready for this yet." you told him in a weak voice. 

 

"you'll never be ready unless I push you." he told you touching your nipples and rolling them. "let relax, and let my maddening touch drive you insane, until you beg for realise. and since you have had a hard day, I will give it." he whispered in your ear. he moved his hands you grab your hips and moved them against him. he was hard. like he always was. 

 

"please, stop." you begged. 

 

"no." 

 

he continued to do for at least two minutes, then he moved to cup your breasts, touch your thighs and slid his hands even further down. and after a while it did start to feel nice. you realized Loki didn't mean you any harm. right now. and you started to relax and grind against him. 

 

"good girl." he whispered grabbing your hips again. 

 

his hands, large and strong. they could snap your neck at any given moment, but instead they held you, calmed you. touched you gently. his lips were demanding yet offered safety. his arms even stronger than his hands held you tightly. threatening to never let go. and his cock. your mind began to wonder. his cock would hurt, given his size, but after the worse it would bring you pleasure. 

 

you knew that you were only his plaything. his pet. then if you were, why did he wait. why was he waiting for you? at least a month had passed now that you two had been together. he had only rubbed himself against you. you knew most of his past, thanks to the notes you found in the library, you knew what he was like. and now you knew he would save you. 

 

you began to moan loudly, as his finger brought the safe warm familiar pleasure they always did. "add another Loki." you said resting your head against his shoulder. "uh, Loki. yes, right there." you moaned. 

 

he kissed your shoulder and while on hand pleasured you the other rubbed your thigh. "my fingers feel good. I know they do. but I want to hear you say it." he demanded that last part. 

 

"uh, Loki. yes, they feel so good. they know me. YOU know me. uh, they feel wonderful. so long, curling at my-" 

 

then Loki turned my head and kissed me. roughly. he wouldn't let go of you. he gave moaned as his breathing became faster and deeper. when he pulled away from air his mouth however over yours by a few inches. then he kissed you again. you moaned his name while he called you a 'good girl.' you needed him. for no reason you just needed him now. 

 

"Loki, give me pleasure." you said. "and when you do, I'll give it to you." you added. oh he felt good. 

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

when she came undone I pulled my fingers out ad placed them at her lips. she took them eagerly, while I rubbed her right breast. 

 

"and how do you plan to give me pleasure?" I asked her. 

 

"I will take my king in my mouth." she said. I moaned at the thought. she was good at sucking me. I liked it when one tight wet opening would take me in. I grabbed her hips again and rocked her against me we moaned together. we wanted each other. she was ready, she just didn't know it. she was wet for me again. I could take her right now. she WAS tied up. and she wouldn't fight, even if she could. 

 

I undid my laces and let my pre seed drip down her arse. 

 

I unchained her and lied back as she covered my cock with her mouth. oh yes, she was a good girl indeed. I threaded my fingers through her hair. she hummed, making my cock vibrate in her mouth. I bucked my hips forward, she almost chocked until I let her pull away slightly to breath. well there was that one fall she had when it came to pleasing me with her hot mouth. 

 

"pet, that's it. good girl. your actions today will be forgiven if you keep going." I said to her. she cupped my balls like she always did. no other woman had done that for me except her. you know for a woman who hasn't pleasured a man, she has some good ideas. any woman who did this to me again I would think of her, I vowed. 

 

 

then something hit me. why would I have another woman? I have her. she's mine. it wasn't that I didn't want to, it was that I couldn't. I couldn't be with another woman. the thought of it made me sick. had I fallen in love with this woman? now I'm calling her a woman instead of a girl. or even a pet. she grazed her teeth along my length. my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I let out a moan as my head fell limp. 

 

then I let go. she swallowed my seed. I watched as it went down her throat. she licked up dripping lines of my seed from the corner of my mouth. such a good 'pet' I reminded myself. I pinned her down on the bed. I spread her legs and put my limp cock at her entrance. 

 

"do you know what I'll do once I've taken you?" I asked her. "I have a great length of stamina. once I've fucked you once, I'll do it again. and again and again. I'll fuck you hard. you'll beg me to stop. but I won't. I'll fuck you on the throne if I want to. you'll spread your legs for me with need. my cock will be the most rough, large, and pleasurable thing you'll have between your legs." I said to her. 

 

"and once you grow tired of me?" she asked back. 

 

I didn't know how to answer that. my plans for the future were based around her. I would never find another servant like her. nor another woman. what would I do when I grow tired of her? I suppose find another girl. raise her to like me, like I with Skyler. 

 

she moved up to kiss me. I was shocked by it. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. I was pressing her down on the mattress. maybe staying loyal to her wasn't such a bad idea. she was pleasurable. 

 

"come, dinner awaits." I said as I got up from the bed and calmed myself down. and leaned against the door watching her dress. 

 

****************

 

I got up after Loki declared his desire for me. I got off the bed and walked to the a chair near Loki's desk. it was long, but it showed some of my chest. well there was a cut down between my chest, so my breasts were pulled apart somewhat by the dress. Loki offered his arm and I took it. 

 

 

and for the first time, I was really considering giving myself to him.


	23. The decision

you and Loki walked down the hall to the feasting room, Loki pulled you close and cupped your shoulder. it was funny. if it had been those first two weeks here, you would have cringed at his touch. but now you found yourself leaning into him. your mind started to go over how you had ended up this way. before he saved you, before Saria, and even before the necklace you wore.

 

 

Loki had done many cruel things to you and many others. how could you still warm up to him like this? you found yourself asking.

 

 

 

he had locked you up in a room. he made you sleep in his bed. he had made you wear things you didn't want to. he stopped you from going outside by having a woman teach you as an excuse. he had touched you when you weren't ready. he had made you do things to him when you weren't ready. he had embarrassed you. he had threatened to give you to a member of the royal court, to tease you so you'd touch him. he had made you bathe him. he had used another woman who loved him for his own personal needs. he had made her take care of you. he had slapped you when you argued with him about going to Saria's funeral.

 

he had given you your first necklace which you loved. he had given you pleasure first. he made you wear those clothes because he thought your body was beautiful enough for it. he didn't want to lose you, so he kept you inside. and to be fair the woman did teach you. he had made you grow used to his manhood inside his mouth. he gave you permission to see the library. he let you know his darkest secret without hurting you. he sat you down at the table first and then him. he wanted to show you off. he wouldn't really give you to another man. he had bathed you first. he showed you his plans of War. he gave you a key to the museum. he used another woman for his personal needs to keep you pure. he trusted her more than anyone else, and that's why she took care of you. he left you with a guard dog. he didn't lash out at you when you slapped him back. and he arrived to see Saria off on her funeral.

 

 

he was waiting for you.

 

 

 _'no, this is what he wants. for you to fall in love with him. and once the time is right he'll use you. he'll discard you like he did Saria.'_   your mind thought. you glanced up at him. he was looking straight forward. his looks, one of thought. maybe he was thinking about what had just happened. that's all he cared about.

 

 

when the two guards opened the two large doors allowing you and Loki stepped through. like the first time you and him arrived the feasting hall had stopped to look at you and Loki. Loki, on your right side took your right hand and led you to the table. he sat you down first and then himself. the rest of the table continued in their celebration. most of the city had been rebuilt. and more men were joining up to become soldiers.

 

 

the plates of food that were passed down around the table were empty when they reached you. you didn't know what to do with it and just handed it to Loki. Loki looked to the plates and gave you a look. you mouthed that you had nothing, causing him to smile somewhat. however there was never a shortage of wine in Asgard. when they filled your cup you thanked them and took small sips. you would never get used to the acid taste of the wine when it went down your throat.

 

 

you mostly tried to listen to the people's conversation further down the table, while Loki conversed with the new soldiers. after a while you began to watch the dancing, enjoying the music that followed. then you felt a hand on your lap. kicked away in fear. an instinct of yours. you turned to see Loki smiling at you with a hand under the table. while he rubbed your lap you started to smile. the other guard were being pulled to their feet my young women.

 

and Loki did the same. he offered you his hand and you took it gently. he led you to the dance floor where most of the crowd parted for your arrival. Loki's moves were elegant yet strong. you had to pay attention to your own feet to keep up with his next move. his hand was placed on the small of your back while his other held yours gently. he twirled you away from him and then pulled you back to him with a tug.

 

"you seem to be enjoying yourself tonight." Loki said with a smile waiting to spread.

 

you smiled and gave a nod.

Loki bent you backwards as the music hit a certain note. the look in his eyes made you look away blushing. "ah, it's been a while since I last saw you blush like that." he said against your ear.

 

"I'm glad you're warming up to me. it is nice. I'm glad I saved you before any damage was done to you." he started to just do slow swaying deciding to hold you close to his chest. he rested his head on top of yours. then began to dance again. you ignored the fact that you very nearly did get harmed before the woman opened the door back there.

 

 

"I will admit though, you looked rather ravishing in that gown. maybe I'll have you wear it here in here." he said against your neck. you rolled your eyes and continued dancing. the music tonight was simply a violin and banjo. calming and simple. it almost made your heart feel calm. you and Loki must have danced for a while you fully took in your surroundings most of the people had left the dance floor, and only a few remained at the tables.

 

 

when you pulled away slightly you caught a glimpse of Loki opening his eyes. he looked tired. maybe you being taken away from him worried him more than you thought.

 

 

"shall we sleep?" you asked looking up at him with a smile. Loki only took your left hand and led you away from the feasting room and down the hall to his. while the two of you walked down you felt Loki caress your left hand with his thumb.

 

 

 _'what is with him? he seems happy all of a sudden. he seems almost likeable.'_   your mind thought. when you reached Lokis' chambers he opened the door for you and allowed you to walk in. he took off his clothing as did you. you were at the point of being with him where you didn't care what he saw. he's seem worse, you thought. after all he did go to battle a few weeks ago.

 

 

the two of your crawled into the bed and held each other close. Loki placed a small kiss at the top of your head. this was strange. he wasn't the type to do that. you thought if he ever did love someone he wouldn't show. like he thought it was a sign of weakness. wait - love? who said he loved you? your mind must have been tired for you to think that.

 

you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

_you were screaming in pain. something was tearing the inside of your body. when you looked around the whole room was different. you saw an orang hologram of you resting in the air. women were running around getting towels and wipes. you saw a hand clutching yours. pain. pain. pain! PAIN! your mind thought._

 

 

_this must have been a nightmare. nothing can hurt this much. then everything went black and a new image appeared in front of you. you saw Loki's bed. he in it, and on top of something. he was moaning as he moved. a female arm laid on the pillow from where she rested her head. you felt shy and wanted to look away. but Loki's moans were intriguing and made you look anyway. Loki moaned your name. your heart stopped as you saw who was under him._

 

 

_it was you. and look of pleasure was on your face. tears were running down your cheeks as you began to moan louder. Loki moved so he could fully thrust into you. the sheets fell off and you saw Loki's cock moved in and out of you. then Loki looked to the side and to you. not the you and the bed but the you, you._

 

 

_he gave a smile and licked his lips._

 

 

_"do you want me to fuck you harder?" he asked._

 

 

_"yes." the you on the bed replied breathlessly._

 

_"beg."_

 

_"oh, please my king. have me. take me. I want you. please!" she sobbed._

 

_"such a good wi-"_

 

_ad then everything went black once again._

 

when you finally woke up, your heart was pounding. your breathing hard and rough. what was he going to say? _'such a good wi-'_ what was he going to say? what did he mean? and what was that first image? why were you in pain? where was that place? did it exist in Asgard?

 

 

you turned your head and found Loki looking at you intently. "everything alright, pet?" he asked resting his head on his propped up elbow. "I.....just had a bad dream." was all you could say. the thought of him inside you. you saw him inside you. you were crying. the tears running from your eyes and down your cheeks. dream you must have really been enjoyed it. the sun was already out in the sky, how long was that dream? maybe it was because you were half asleep but - and all of a sudden you found yourself saying:

 

"Loki...I'm ready."

 


	24. The deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Loki finally become one early in the morning. and it won't just be this once.

"nah, I'm not sure I want to now." Loki said lazily with his right arm tucked under his head while his left rested on his chest. he closed his eyes, a ghost of a mocking smile appeared on his lips but past just as quick. 

 

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN AFTER ALL THIS TIME WHEN I DIDN'T WANT IT YOU DID IT ANYWAY, AND NOW THAT I'M GIVING IT TO YOU, YOU DON'T CARE?! YOU DON'T WANT IT?!" you yelled, your eyes glaring at his now widely opened ones. he certainly wasn't expecting that. there was a silence in the room for a while. he dared not move, in case the slightest nudge set you off. then his smooth velvet voice broke the dead silence. 

 

"I was only joking, pet." Loki said quietly. "but you are aware that this will hurt?" he questioned you now sitting up leaning all his weight onto his left arm looking down at you. the two of you were already san clothing and the dream you had gave you a sense of what it would be like if he really did enter you. 

 

"I know but....I was almost deflowered by a man in that auction, and even though I didn't want to admit it....I would rather you be my first..... at least you'd be gentle.......I think." you said blushing slightly. you didn't want to mention the other two men who were very close to doing the same thing. Loki gave a smirk and traced his right hand over the bed sheet that covered you. he teased your nipples through the fabric. when they hardened he pinched them. 

 

he then pulled the sheet down and began to rub your breasts. he leaned down and kissed them. the feeling of your nipple inside his mouth, being played with by his tongue. his wet saliva remaining as he moved to the other. 

 

"uh, Loki." you moaned and his hand slid down your side and cup your arse. "mmm." you moaned again. this time Loki nipped at your nipple sending a jolt of frustrated need and pleasure through you. Loki pulled away and chuckled looking down at your half naked body, on his bed, almost under him. you saw the hunger in his eyes, he was savouring the sight of you. it almost made you feel precious to him. 

 

you decided to return the favour. you began to touch his secret muscles, massaging his arms and cupping his cheek. Loki closed his eyes, like his savouring your touch as well. when Loki opened them again his eyes were dark. darker than they were before. "such lovely hands." he said kissing your palm before moving to take the sheet off. he moved down to kiss your ankles, slowly dragging his tongue up your legs to meet your knees. he kissed them both before he spread your legs. 

 

he rested himself between your thighs. kissing your chest one more time. he traced his lips to your collar bone, and then up to the right side of your neck. your rubbed his shoulders as he bite down on your neck. at first it was a nip but now it was becoming more of a marking bite. Loki rolled his hips, taking a moan from your lips. you were breathing hard, sweet was already rolling down your brow. 

 

"uh, Loki....I" you couldn't finish your sentence, your eyes rolled at the back of your head as Loki rolled his hips again. "uhhh." you couldn't stop yourself. 

 

"your moans are music to me, pet. I wonder if you'll be able to take my size without screaming the roof off from pleasure." Loki said kissing the left side of your neck. Loki pulled your thigh to his hip in an attempt to take another moan from you. you rubbed his chest, massaging the muscle again. Loki moved his head to your lips. the kiss was soft and gentle and then turned to a demanding kiss. his tongue was magic. he took many moans from you with that.

 

Loki pulled away and placed to fingers to your lips. 

 

"take them." he said in a demanding voice. you took his fingers into your mouth. the taste of them, long and elegant. you licked between them, over his nail, even slightly under his nails. when he thought they were wet enough he pulled them out. and trailed them down from your breasts, after giving your nipples one last tweak. he moved them further and further, until he found what he was looking for. 

 

"moan for me, pet." he said with a husky voice. he slid one finger in, giving you at least two minutes before a second. the feel of his fingers....oh! they curled and did the scissor movement. you could hear your flesh being stretched by his fingers. you gipped the pillow, such tension. an irritating feeling in your body that wanted more. but you didn't know where in your body. and it made it all the more frustrating. his fingers moved in, and out. in and out. the drag of his fingers.... 

"please, Loki. I want more." you said taking a few quick breathes after the 'Loki' part. 

"oh such a good girl. always wanting more. and always wanting it from me." he said as he leaned down and kissed you once more. you found yourself whining as he pulled those pale pleasurable fingers away. the only fingers that would ever bring you pleasure. he only chuckled at your torment. 

 

"don't worry, pet. you shall have me and more." only now did you notice his erection. pressing against your cunt. you could feel his pre seed drip down onto your cunt and slowly fall down. a shudder was given to you then. all of a sudden fear struck you. the thought of it hurting. the fact that once you did it, you will never be the same again. were you really ready? and it seemed as if Loki had read your mind. 

 

"hush, pet. calm yourself. yes, this will hurt. but only for a short while. the pleasure will take over. and I shall not discard you afterwards." he said kissing you. the kiss carried on for a while, as if he was calming you. you pulled away with a shaky breath on your lips. his rested his forehead against yours. you touched his chest lightly with your left hand. your finger tips gracing over his lightly. 

 

"okay, I'm ready." you said grabbing hold of his shoulder. 

 

"alright, pet. relax yourself and this should be easier on you." Loki said positioning himself. with one last long kiss on your lips, he pushed through. you gripped his shoulders. nails digging into the skin. "ah!" you tried to stifle your scream. you closed your eyes in hopes of blocking the pain out. Loki only held you tighter. even though the pain was hard to deal with you did feel safe in his arms. he had both arms under your back holding you to his chest. 

 

"shush, shush, shush. calm down. it will only hurt for a short time." he said pushing in even more. 

 

you took quick breathes, small drops of blood ran from your nails. 

 

"you're taking my length better than I thought. good girl. so close. I'm almost there." and Loki was (for once) telling the truth. you soon opened your eyes as his hips met yours. you and Loki took steady breaths before sharing a kiss together. he just rested inside you for a few seconds, before pulling out and coming back in. 

 

"uh, your so tight for me." Loki moaned, you were already moaning like a wild animal. soon the room was filled with your and Loki's moans. and soon enough those moans turned to screaming. his thrusts were hard and fast, the pain was taken over by pleasure as Loki had said. Loki gripped your hips, trusting his full length inside of you. 

 

"uh, pet. oh Skyler." he moaned. 

"Loki, harder." you moaned back, biting at his neck. pulling his hair in sheer bliss. his hard large length was filling you. throbbing and twitching inside of you. you never thought you could feel this way. 

 

"pet, now you know what ownership feels like. savour the feeling of my cock inside you. the only cock that will ever be inside you." moaning, you wrapped your legs around him. you heard him give a growl in pleasure. "that's it, pet. wrapped your legs around me. I own you now, and I expect you to take me in. I expect your body to beg for more. to always beg for more." 

 

"Loki, I can't." 

 

"shush, it's okay. tighten around me. love the feel of me." he kissed your collar bone as you screamed his name to Valhalla. and soon you felt his hot seed filling you up. you bucked your hips to this new feeling. a warm ache in your stomach. Loki laid stretched upon you, as you laid stretched upon the bed. when Loki did move it was to rest his back against the mattress. he pulled you up to him allowing your head to rest against his pale chest, rubbing your arms as your eyes started to close. listening to the sound of his heart beating rapidly. 

you turned your head to suckle him. kissing his neck.

and that wasn't the only time you and Loki played on the bed. 

after the third time you got up on weak legs and walked to the dresser, picking up a hair clip. you were about to go to the washroom when a pair of hands stopped you. you saw in the mirror that same hungry look he had given you on the bed. you sighed and rolled your head to stretched your neck.. 

 

"no, Loki. not now." you whined. 

 

but that didn't stop him. 

 

he picked you up and placed you on the dresser and entered you. 

**********************

you were lying breathless on the bed again, waiting for the new dress to be brought to you. Loki sat next to you, completely calm and as un-tired as he could possibly be. he was dressed with his hair combed back, while you, however, laid naked on the bed with your hair all over the place. 

 

you and had been intimate with Loki three times on the bed, two on the dresser, four on the floor when you tried to crawl to the bathroom, four in the bathtub, five on the bed again, and when you thought it was all over he ripped off your dress and had you against the wall another two times. it was amazing. you secretly thought. you were tired and very hungry. and so was Loki. but for a completely different reason. 

 

he climbed on top of you. "oh no, please Loki. I'll die if we do it again. my heart can't take it." you moaned trying to push him away. but he only gave you a kiss on your forehead. 

 

then the door knocked. Loki looked behind him to the closed door. 

 

"well, dear, it would seem that your new dress had arrived."


	25. the truth that gave you pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells you how you feel about him and how he feels about you. but the dream is shattered when the final news come around.

you were sitting at the feasting table enjoying your simple breakfast and trying not to look at Loki's smirk. ever since you two had......you know...he hadn't stopped staring at you. every time you met his gaze he would give you his smirk and dark stare. you kept your eyes on the food and drink. after the meal was gone and the glass was empty Loki picked up your hand in order to kiss it gently. 

 

"shall we go for a walk?" he asked calmly. 

 

you nodded trying not to blush. ever since this morning you have become less strong willed and more submissive. blushing as he stood close to you, instead of just excepting it casually. you and Loki made your way to the gardens, holding....hands? you never thought he was the type. what was he getting at? he got what he wanted. plenty of times. so why was he acting so sweet? you had nothing left to give him but your body. 

 

instead of taking the gravelled path like a normal person would he pulled you along the grass, crossing over until you two reached the small tree covered area. the sun shining through the gaps of the leaves. the tree seemed to entwine with each other. if it was night you could have thought they were lashing out at you, but with the sun....and with Loki you felt safe somehow. 

 

"so how did you like out little union this morning?" he asked breathing in the scent of the small forest. blushing you looked to the ground. looking at the brown leaves that had fallen. "it was nice." you simply replied. 

 

"nice? you were screaming, pet. I hardly doubt you thought it was 'nice'." he answered back. he pulled you over to him so he could claim your lips again. his hand fisted in your hair, not to tight to cause pain, but enough to tell you that he had no plans of letting you go any time soon. he pushed you back against a tree and started to lift up your skirts. "Loki again? really? we've had what felt like a whole months worth of.......intimacy this morning." you said trying to breath. 

 

Loki gave a groan as if he was loath to part from your body. though you felt a little guilty since his excitement was showing. you pushed him away and knelt at his feet. you undid his laces before covering his length with your own mouth. his hands fisted in your hair roughly this time. this was his way of showing affection. you realized. it was his way of showing. through passion, aggressiveness. 

 

as before his length was long and hot. throbbing in your mouth, hearing him moan made you feel rather proud. like YOU had control over him. you opened your eyes to see Loki using his other arm to lean against the tree. while his eyes held hunger. always hunger. the man you hated. the man who had taken you away from your home - as you'd called it- made you do things you didn't want to do, yet still went out of his way to keep you safe. and now you were pleasuring him willingly. 

 

as if Loki had read your mind. 

"when did you start to love me, pet?" he asked 

you were shocked by the thought of loving him. you almost bit down on him from surprise. luckily - for him - you didn't. you did however give him a confused look. to say what you were feeling. 

 

"oh please pet, I can tell how you feel about me. ever since I first held your hand from that auction I felt something. whenever we meat each other after hours apart there is a surging energy from you. even by just holding you I can feel your heart quicken." he started to stroke you hair. you began to quicken your pace so you could fight back. when he came undone in your mouth he let out a loud moan. gripped the tree. 

 

when he did his laces up you got up from the floor and moved away from him. your back was turned to the entrance of the forest. or rather- the one you came in. 

"love you? I'm growing to like you." you said. the words coming out of your mouth made you think of yourself of a slut. you didn't love this man yet you spent the whole morning with him. 

 

"please. if you didn't then why did you give yourself to me?" he said with that annoying smug look on his face. you didn't like that he could see through you. like he was peaking into your heart. he didn't know what was in it! how dare he suggest such a thing?!

 

you were about to protest when his hand came up in the air to silence you. 

 

"I will admit something that I am loath to admit, but," he said walking over to you slowly. "I have grown rather fond of you. more than I would have liked." when he was close enough he towered over you. giving you a good look at those dark green eyes of his. beautiful as they were you saw regret in them. but only slightly. "I do like you Skyler. you are a very interesting woman." he gave you a kiss. "keep it up." 

 

when he down into the forest he held his hand out until you came running to fill it. "so why are we here, instead of the normal path?" you asked. 

 

"I thought we would like to take a walk down memory lane." he said gripping your hand tightly, as if you were about to slip away. "I was going to take you the first time we met." he started before you could. although what could you say? "and when I found out that you were untouched I made it my goal to take you. to gain your trust." the way this was going made your stomach turn. 

 

"but on the night I took Saria I found that I had a special place for you. I could have taken you if I wanted, but I didn't." he looked at you then. "I didn't want to." he turned his head to the small slope of the once small forest. you even made ME do things I didn't want to do. like go to the funeral, but I went for you nonetheless. then there are was the time my heart stopped when I found out you were being held captive. and then the time when you were being held captive AGAIN. after a while the only thing I really wanted was you to just sleep next to me and stay near me at all times." he finished. 

 

he stopped near a small lake. kneeling down to look at his reflection in the water. "the first time we shared a bed a stayed awake most of the night smelling your scent." he admitted quietly. there is a reason I'm telling you this." he said looking to you then. 

 

"and what is that?" you asked wearily. you gave him a look of suspicion. where was he going with this? 

 

"after the many times we've slept together I think that you might pregnant. I just wanted to cheer you up with the thought that you love me. and if you ARE pregnant will you raise the child of a man who is too arrogant to say that he cares for you? in a much deeper way?" 

 

you stood frozen. all this talk of happiness smashed to the ground by the thought of a child. your heart ached and stomached churned. then the dream of you I pain. was that dream a site into the future--- you gripped your head as the world began to spin. Loki stood up saying something, but you couldn't hear what. your eyes started to become heavy as a screeching noise filled your head. 

 

you moaned in pain, and then the pain went through your whole body. you gripped your stomach. and where your child would be. if you had it. your legs gave way and soon the strong arms of Loki were all that stopped your body from hitting the soft leafy ground. you could hear the buzzing sound of his voice and the blurry vision of his yelling your name as your mind began to lose consciousness.


	26. dreams are not true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have received terrible news, but Loki finds a way to solve it. no matter how shallow it may be.

_you heard crying. it was faint. but you definitely knew it was crying. it sounded like a childs'...cry? you felt a light kiss on your forehead, sending calming chills down your body. the crying sounded as though it was begging. like it was asking you to help it. you felt something move in your arms. you saw a small being in your arms. his tears caused you to cry. he was so tiny._

 

_to your left was Loki, looking calm as ever. you looked up at him and offered your child to him. it seemed as though he was moving to hold the child but instead he leaned down next to your ear._

 

 

_"wake up darling."_

 

 

 

_************************_

 

 

 

 

the room you awoke in was similar to the one in your dream. though the dream was hazy. the only thing you remembered was the child and Loki.

 

 

then a sudden thought hit you. the child. Loki said you could be with child! you sat up abruptly, panting, wide-eyed and scared. where was Loki?! why wasn't he with you?! a small touch was felt on your shoulder. you yelped in fear and grabbed the arm roughly.

 

 

"peace, peace my lady, peace!" said the young Healer. "you are safe." she said grabbing your shoulders.

 

 

"where am I? where is Loki?" you asked breathing hard.

 

she gave you an apologetic look. "he went out to get something. he said he would return soon. my lady, please rest." she tried to push you back down. but your mind had other ideas.

 

 

"am I pregnant?" you asked. you weren't sure if you wanted the child. but the dream was a calming balm to your worries. Loki seemed happy enough in the dream. but you pushed the thought away. the dream can't tell you the truth of how he'd feel. after all, he did leave.

 

 

the sorry look was still on her small features. it was a shame. her blue eyes and chestnut brown hair should not look so sad. her cheek bones held a nice pink completion. her small hands rubbed your shoulders. she took a deep breath before standing in her normal height which wasn't much.

 

"my lady. my lord didn't know how you would take this news, but...." she cleared her throat. "you are not pregnant." a feel of relief washed over you. you weren't ready for a child now. and if you ever did have one, you didn't want it to be a happy coincidence. "because you cannot bare one." she finished. the once happy feeling you felt was suddenly gone. your chest ached. and your hands. you could not become a mother....

 

you held back any emotions you felt. you weren't going to cry in front of this young girl. it was bad enough a child her age had to tell you about your disadvantage. you cupped your hands together. trying to remain calm. the look of shock was apparent on your face, because the young Healer offered you a suggestion.

 

"my lady, there are people you can talk to. and if you were planning on baring a child, there is always adoption." she tried to sound hopeful, but failed. you gave her a weak smile. then shook your head. "no, I wasn't planning on having any children." you cleared your own throat. your emotions were welling up inside of you, you had to play it strong. "well I never wanted children anyway. so this is convenient." you said trying to smile and turn it into a joke.

 

you moved off the bed slowly. the young Healer helped you down. "there shouldn't be any reason for you to stay. although I would wait for the King to arrive first." she offered. "no, I, know where he should be." that was a lie. your legs were stiff as you walked away from the bed. "if you have any problems please come back to us." she said as you left. you smiled and gave a gentle nod.

 

 

when you turned the corner your eyes filled with tears and your lower lip trembled. you covered your mouth to stop the sobs but that didn't work. you gripped your stomach. that dream was a lie! it was a lie! you would never have a child. you would never be a mother. the only thing that could come close was that bloody dream! the second corner you turned you came face to face with Loki.

 

 

you let your hand drop to your sides. "how could you?" you said weakly. he gave a confused look.

 

"how could you leave me! after what you knew! you left me all alone in that room!" you said approaching Loki. he walked towards you at the same peace.

 

"I went to give you these." he said showing you white and red rose flowers in one hand and a small box in the other.

"I didn't want you to buy me gifts Loki. when someone wakes up in fear they expect the ones they love to be there." you started.

"where were you?"

"I already told you. how did you take the news?" he asked. what a stupid question. 

"how do you think! alone. by myself! that's how I took it!"

"so you wanted a child." he noted.

"no of course not! at least not now!" you two were standing in front of each other. "I'm scared Loki. and I don't know why."

he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in for a tight embrace. you sobbed into his right shoulder as you clutched at his back. "Loki why can't I have them. why can't I bare one?" you sobbed.

"I do not know, Pet. but I do not think any less of you." he said pulling away. he worried his lower lip. "but I can tell you what you can have." he began.

he offered you the roses and the box. it was a music box. he said it was to help me sleep. and inside the box was a necklace. lime green with a black twisted chain for it to hang from. "you can have these, my heart, my bed, my protection, my trust, me sorrow, my help and you can also have a trip away with me." he said with a hopeful look.

 

you looked up at him with confused eyes. such a sentence ended with him buying your happiness. why?

"I've been thinking since I heard the news of our misfortune. how about we leave here for a while? go somewhere calm and nice. somewhere no one can find us." he said in a whisper. "where you can forget your troubles and be in a life without them." he held your now, gift full hands in his. he smiled. he wanted you to say yes. you fought the need to roll your eyes but resisted.

 

 

you gave a weak smile. "yes. that sounds lovely."

 

 

 

 


	27. the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally admit your pain and weakness to the one person you swore you wouldn't.

Loki had relocated you to wherever you wanted. you said you didn't need it, you were fine. but he kept pushing you until you caved in. you very much doubted that the golden realm would supply a cavern, far away from the city and deep in a forest. so you took what you had. Loki mentioned another small mansion near the largest mountain. 35 miles away, and up a steep hill. you agreed to it, only if he didn't bring any servants.

 

you wanted to live a normal life for a few days. having servants to tend to your needs left you with nothing to do. and despite the size of the palace, there really wasn't that much to do. read, walk, learn history of the realm. but nothing else. you needed to work. feel as though you earned a reward.

 

you spent the first three days cleaning the first front room, the kitchen, dusting the shelves, the room you were staying in. each room seemed to lead to another. you left Lokis' study alone. yes, he had a study. in fact he spent more time in the study than with you. which was fine, he'd probably jest about your cleaning habits.

 

 

the mansion consisted of 19 rooms. two were livings room, two were dining rooms, another was a reading room, a study,  bedrooms, a large kitchen, a viewing room to look over the large garden and a wine cellar. very large. you were glad you didn't bring any servants with you, imaging them cleaning all the rooms. Loki left the palace in the hands of his only reliable substitute, but he took all his work with him.

 

every night when he laid in the same bed as you, he would try his best to apologies. it was hard for a man like him, a man whose soul purpose in life is to cause trouble an get away with it. you two didn't enjoy any kinky nights together, you just weren't in the mood. Loki would leave you with something to do, but it wasn't enough. you didn't want gifts, big houses or money.

 

 

if you looked deep enough into the cleaning habit of yours, you would see that the only reason you're doing it is to distract yourself from the truth.

 

you know deep down what you really want

 

 

 

LOKIS' PROV

 

 

Skyler was left downstairs cleaning the windows, while I'm up here filling these forms out. I brought her here to relax, forget about her troubles of never becoming a mother. and instead she cleans the mansion, reorganizes the shelves, moves the furniture around, and only gives me a weak smile when I return to her. the last time I saw her, she was planning to look at the wine cellar. see if anything needed cleaning.

 

I feel as though I've hurt her. left her alone. but if I discard my duties as King I will not be able to spoil her. having said that, she never gives me a truthful smile when I show her a  necklace, flowers, or promise more to come.

 

 

what am I missing?

 

 

YOUR PROV

 

 

you had just finished moving the furniture around for the forth time this week. you were so tired, yet you dare not rest and remind yourself of the reason for your cleaning habits. not being able to have children did hurt you, but there was something that hurt you even more. you turned to the view behind the window, the sun was setting. _a quick clean around the wine cellar then I'll cook something for Loki and me._ you thought with cheerful thought.

 

and for a second you really did believe you were happy.

 

 

 

***************

 

 

you called for Loki, told him dinner was ready. you put away the cleaning equipment, then went upstairs to wash. you passed Loki on the way and gave him a smile. for a split second you saw Loki grimace then return the smile in the same fashion you did. if you didn't know any better you'd have thought it was forced.

 

the bath was warm. it took care of the aches and pains in your muscles and bones. your hair was soaked through with water and soap. you planned on leaving it like that for a while. you didn't care if your food got cold downstairs, you could eat another day. _maybe I'll do the garden next. even if we leave this mansion, I could always come back and keep clean and tidy._

 

you went downstairs in your night clothes, with a towel around your shoulders, allowing your hair to drip onto it. Loki was sitting alone on the table, food untouched, staring into oblivion. when you ventured to your wooden chair in front of him, you noticed he wasn't staring into oblivion. in fact his eyes were closed and he had a very irritate expression playing across his face. he rested on his elbows, fingers threaded through each other, leaning his lips against his hands.

 

 

"Loki?" you asked uncertainly. "why aren't you eating?"

 

"I could ask you the same thing." he said bitterly. it took you by surprise, making you jump a little. "why aren't **you** eating?"

 

"I am now. I was just having a quick bath."

Loki scuffed. "'a quick bath.'" he quoted. "your food has gone cold. again." Loki was referring to you no longer eating. you made the excuse 'you already ate, I ate before you came down, oh I'm just not hungry, I'm a little busy, I'll just do something first, hang on a moment, I feel a little sick.' yes, you used all the excuses, but neither would fool even the mud you hoped to move tomorrow in the garden.

 

"so I cannot have a bath?" you asked him, hoping to move the conversation away.

"you could have eaten first, then we could have shared the bath together. spent a little time together. I haven't seen you eat this afternoon." he mentioned.

"and how would you know, you've spent all your time cooped up in that office!" you spat back.

"I've given you my apologies, gifts to make up for my absence."

"well it isn't enough!" you yell.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "and what would you like? what would please your majesty? are my gifts not enough? my money, this mansion, being away from the palace and making my duties as, King, more difficult?!" his eyes had gone dark, his lips tight and his first clenched.

 

 

you moved to walk away, but Loki pulled on your arm.

 

"you are not going anywhere! you tell me why you are starving yourself, tell me why you keep cleaning the mansion, tell me why you deny me!" he was almost screaming.

 

"let go!" you scratched at his hand, when that didn't work you tried pushing him away, when that failed you too, you tried to struggle free, twisting your right arm from side to side. your eyes started to fill with tears, you didn't want to tell him. not now.

 

"what will satisfy you? if not my gifts then what? what else do I have to give you before you smile to me out of happiness, instead of this joke, this little smile you do to please me? what else?"

 

 **"YOU!"** you screamed with all your strength. his grip faltered, his expression - what was filled with rage - now stunned. why shocked? of all the things you thought he'd be, speechless wasn't one of them. was he surprised that a person actually wanted him in their life?

 

"you want my company?" he asked quietly.

"yes. I can't have children, Loki. and I'm scared. and you not being there to help me through this makes me think I can't have you either." you said through a chocked sob. there, there it was. your confession that you cared for Loki. strongly!

 

there was a silence around you two. you planned on saying sorry and leave, but he held you still.

"are you, trying, in that small, shy, way of yours, that you love me?" he asked.

your lips went tight, you didn't want to say it. as if a King could love someone of your station. "....."

 

 

"before I met you, my life as the King of Asgard wasn't as.......active as I assumed it would be. I think the only reason I went on with my duties as King was because I had you."


	28. Safe Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Skyler spend their first intimate night together in days.

"why did you treat me like dirt?" you asked as you rested your head on Lokis' shoulder.

 

"you were meant to be. I do not know when that changed." Loki sighed.

 

"what you're doing now will not change the past. I will never forgive you for what you did to me." you said sternly. you had to make it clear that you had not moved on because of some new feelings.

 

"I do not expect you to. but you do expect you to believe me when I say I.....apologies."

 

"you always struggle on that word. well," you said moving to prop yourself up on your elbow. "better get used to it. I expect you're going to have to apologies for many things that hurt me." you chortled. (even though it is soon to be true.)

 

Loki rolled his eyes at your comment. "and how do you know that we will still have a future together?" Loki asked, hiding a smirk.

 

"yeah, like you could get a woman to put up with you the way I have." you mocked him.

Loki smiled at that. "and you think as though you can find a man to wait for you the way I have?" he asked, eyebrow cocked up.

"why are men so eager to sleep with women?" you asked resting back on the bed, next to Loki.

"well I waited several months and I'm fine." Loki responded.

"really?" you said turning to him. "even you can't pull off that lie." you smiled.

"I was very patient, considering you were meant to be my plaything."

"you made me suck--" you stopped yourself. despite what you've seen and done, you wouldn't be so blunt as to talk about your sex life so freely. even in front of him.

"well, we had to start somewhere." Loki said defending himself.

"excuse me?!" you said shocked. is that how you respond to something so delicate?

 

 

"if I hadn't had done that would we be here now?"

"yes! the reason we're here now is because you've stopped doing that!" you yelled. though it was all in good cause.

"we wouldn't have slept together if I didn't make that first step. ergo, we wouldn't be here now." Loki mocked.

 

 

"no, no. I would have fallen I love with you sooner, and without any wonder if it was a good idea. unlike now!"

"what do you mean now?"

"the things you did to me. I must be insane if I love a man who's as cruel as you!" you got out of bed, ready for another bath.

"maybe I just have a charm." he smiled. " a charm you can't resist." his smile turned to a smirk as he moved to pull you back onto the bed.

 

"Loki, come on, I want a bath." you complained.

 

"you want a bath? alright then." he said picking you up over his shoulder and walking into the next room where the bath awaited.

"Loki, no! stop it! put me down!"

 

Loki didn't listen instead his stroked the skin of your arse, laughing when you tried to move.

"put me down!" you warned him, slapping his back.

 

when he entered the bathroom he dropped you inside the tub, then began to fill it. you tried to get out, but he always pushed you back in. after a while you gave up, but instead tried to cover yourself up as best you could. then Loki climbed in.

 

he rested on his knees, as if waiting for something. you looked away, not wanting to find out WHAT he was waiting for. from the corner of your eye you saw his hardening length. blushing you moved further back into the tub.

 

"come on, pet. just a feel." he said in that silky smooth voice of his. the voice that you found hard to resist. he moved to your neck, slowly kissing it. then licking and biting your earlobe.

 

"Loki, stop."

 

he laughed in response. moving your legs around his waist. pushing you up against the tub. one sweet, gentle kiss before he slid into your. you let out a moan as you felt his hardened cock move against your walls. Loki held you tight, never letting go. "so tight, pet." he groaned into your ear.

 

"Loki, uh, I love you."

 

"mmm, and I you." he kissed you again. taking control of your body. "Skyler."

 

you inhaled Lokis' scent, his black hair being tangled in your fingers. the building inside you came faster than you thought. "Loki, I'm nearing." you said regaining your breath.

 

"release then, pet. I want your, uh, walls tightening around me." he picked up his pace, sending you over the edge, his hot seed causing through you, moaning his name. a perfect end to a perfect night. by the time you two were done the bath was filled up. Loki laid back on the opposite side, inviting you to rest against his chest. the bath was warm, releasing your tense muscles. Loki let out a sigh. he picked up your hand and kissed it.

 

"we'll be going back to the palace soon. so try and get some rest tonight."

"I can't if you keep teasing me." you smiled.

"I can't help it. waiting several months for you to bed me willingly is a task I thought I'd never accomplish."

"Loki! stop that." you gave him a fake slap on his arm. "keep those thoughts to yourself! and need I remind you of our first meeting? and the others before that?"

 

 

Loki only gave a chuckle. "don't blame me, it was your fault." he laughed.

 

 

"WHAT?!"


	29. signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader gets new she thought would be denied to her, her whole life.

you and Loki arrived back at the palace four weeks ago, and during that time you hadn't been feeling very well. you tricked yourself into believing that being back in the routine was a bore to you. but why would it cause you sickness? Loki wasn't given much time to rest, after returning home. in fact he had to leave straight away. you decided to indulged yourself in books.

 

you were given permission from the library owners to take as many books as you needed from the library. you took a ten book series, a prequel to another book you had read, and a few other books from one of your most beloved authors. you were half way through the prequel of the book, (after finishing the other three books from your beloved author) when the sickness hit you again. you rushed into the washroom, grasping the basin with white knuckles.

 

maybe you caught something from the gardens outside the mansion. you did suffer from hay-fever, maybe this was just another symptom. after you were done, you thought it best to tell Loki. you washed your mouth out, and emptied the basin. wondering why you were so sick.

 

you thought it best to wait for Loki. rushing to find him because you were sick once, sounded a little immature, and it gave you some time to figure out the reason for your sickness. plus, Loki had been busy since the day he got back. and that was four weeks ago.

 

you went over the last few days with Loki in the mansion. the garden, the house, anything you ate or did. maybe the cleaning was the cause of it. maybe you accidently did something. can dust affect you? you shook your head at the thought. it was silly. maybe a Healer could help? but, then again, it seemed a little foolish to run for help because you were sick.

 

you decided to wait anyway. to tired to find Loki or a Healer. it was most likely nothing. you suffered worse than a sore stomach.

 

you didn't eat much at dinner. only taking a sip of wine and small bites of your food. you ate the light stuff. fruits, soup, small bits of bread.

afterwards, you went into your bed chamber followed by Loki. you slowly stripped down, your muscles ached from sitting in the chair reading all day. you heard Loki undress, hearing the metal of his armour clamp about, the leather rubbing together. when you got into bed Loki joined. a little more enthusiastic than you wanted.

 

"since we arrived I have been weary and tired, not giving your body the love it needs." Loki asked with that smile of his. despite your mood you spread for him willingly. he felt good between your legs. he felt right. narrow hips and eyes that made you blush. this was how you wanted him.

 

his eyes told his feelings. told his expression more than his face did. his was good at wearing a mask, but his eyes weren't.

 

his eyes said: "this is all mine. I'm in control of it all."

 

you closed your eyes in pleasure as his slipped inside of you. he stretched you in a _very_ pleasant way. he kissed your neck, whispering how much he's missed this. one hand steadying him, and the other cupping your breast. rolling your nipple with his numb.

 

he really knew how to bring your release. "kiss me, Loki." you whispered. Loki moved to do so. his lips were soft and gentle. it wasn't until you urged him on that his kiss became more passionate. demanding. Loki moved your legs around his waist, pushing in deeper. you loved it when he did that. the deeper the better. you could feel that little surge in your middle.

 

as the feeling grew, your mind didn't care for formalities. you wanted anything dirty, wild, and rough. you wanted dirty words, biting, whips, being taken from behind. you just wanted to be thoroughly fucked. Loki knew you so well. he began biting and scratching at you. making you bleed a little. after lapping up the blood he made you taste it. an irony filled your mouth, along with Lokis' tongue.

 

"mmm, Loki. harder. I want it harder."

 

you were nearing. you closed your eyes and allowed your head to fall back against the pillows. "Loki! ah, yes!" you screamed. you heard him chuckle in your ear. he loved being the dominate one. hearing you moan for him, begging him to take control of your bodies' pleasures.

 

a strange icy feeling went through you though. you opened your eyes and saw a green light cover Loki. then his skin was no longer the beautiful pale white, but a pale blue. his once hazel eyes were now a deep red.

" **I heard that ice can intensify a mortals climax. care to give it a try?"**

 

 

the feeling did double. you were shivering, but it was good. you suddenly clung to Loki for dear life this was it. the edge was near, it was finally near!

 

when you fell you screamed Lokis' name. clawed at his back, arching your own back, wanting him even deeper. the cold feeling left you shivering even more than you would have done. Loki remained inside you until you came back down. he kissed you once more. gentle, yet.....teasing? he slid out of you, a green light moving up on his body, turning him to normal.

 

"I forgot you were Jotun." you said.

 

"I gambled on what you'd do. I had you in the palm of my hand. filled with pleasure you couldn't stop. I knew you wouldn't try to stop it. but I still wasn't sure." Loki said catching his breath.

 

"and how did you know I was Jotun?" he asked, eyebrow quirked upward.

 

"I found out In the small library you let in into, when I first got here. there was a diary about your birthplace of origin. it didn't unsettle me. in fact, the ice _does_ intensify it." you smiled at him. then remembered the whole reason _why_ you wanted him in the room. you sat up, still shivering.

 

"Loki, I haven't been feeling very well. since we arrived here, I've felt dizzy, tired. and today I was sick. was there any sort of flowers in the garden that could cause this?" you asked Loki.

 

Lokis' face turned to stone. he moved to it up and looked at you.

 

"have your breast been aching?" he asked.

 

"no."

 

"you've been feeling sick since we arrived at the palace four weeks ago. and during that time we haven't had sex. and it's only until now that you've been sick. I knew your breasts were bigger, but I thought it was just because I haven't been intimate with you in weeks." Loki shook his head.

 

you knew where this was going.

 

' _no, no it can't be!'_

 

"say it Loki. I want to hear you say it." you said in a low voice.

 

"just say it, Loki!"

 

 

"I think......

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I think you might be pregnant."


	30. a wanted mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is left with a hard decision, that could end her relationship.

you rested on the stone bed of the Healers room. Loki paced back and forth around the room as the Healer examined you. you could see a little red dot in the orange hologram where the egg should be. the eldest Healer in the room looked down at you, then toward Loki.

 

"well?" Loki asked impatiently.

 

"we are not sure how, but she seems to be able to conceive." said the Healer.

 

"but you said she couldn't." Loki reminded her.

 

"yes, and we were positive she couldn't. but somehow there it is. a fertile egg. and the signs have shown four weeks after the coupling, as it should do." she said. the head Healer turned to a younger Healer, not much older than yourself. "Kirika, run some more tests. if any show up negative find out why." the younger Healer nodded and left the room.

 

"no. we can do the tests another time. I want to be alone with Skyler for a moment." Loki said sternly. Loki was the king and others obeyed him, but now and then he had to make his points clear. the Healers nodded and walked into the adjoining room closing the heavy doors behind them. leaving you alone with Loki.

 

you sat up, still feeling ill from the pregnancy. Loki looked stressed. well, of course he was! he hadn't rested since he returned from the mansion. and now he had a worry of being a father. you didn't know if it was a good idea, you didn't know If the OTHER idea could be done.

 

"Loki if you want I can remove it. I don't mind. I'm not sure of how I feel, but, how do I know I can raise a child?" you asked nervously.  Loki had his back turned to you, which made you feel even worse. "Loki, honestly, if you want I can--"

 

"you'll keep it." he said interrupting you.

 

"what?" you asked in a hushed tone.

 

Loki turned back to you. pacing around the stone bed, his hands still clasped behind his back. "you wanted a child, and now you have one." he said.

 

"I was disappointed that I thought I couldn't have one. it doesn't mean I wanted one." you said defensively. "Loki, I don't know how to raise a child. you of all people should know that. and are YOU really ready to be parent?" you asked him. his pacing stopped when he reached the top of the bed.

 

"well, I know that I loved you enough to create it." he said, you rolled your eyes.

 

"Loki, everyone gets bored. you'll get bored of me. then we'll split up. breaks our child's happiness. and the only reason we're in this situation is because we thought we couldn't create...." you trailed off. this wasn't something you wanted to talk about with him. all this was happening too soon.

 

"I thought you loved me?" he asked.

 

"no. don't you dare make me feel guilty. I'm trying to save this child of a possible failure in our....whatever this is." you said looking away.

 

"I'm not. I'm trying to prove to you that YOU want the child. I saw the look in your eyes when you thought you couldn't conceive one. you want one. if not now then later, - but!" he said pointing a finger upward. "we thought you couldn't have one. our Healers never make mistakes like this. this must mean something." Loki gave you a moment to allow all that to sink in.

 

you looked into his eyes and saw that he wanted you to have this child. and that made you mad.

 

"I'm the one who has to carry it! I'm the one who will go threw hours of pain. and what if I miscarriage?!" your raged filled your heart. one moment you were happy that you had the chance, then angry in the next. confusion filled your mind. you had to sit back down on the hard bed. holding your head with one hand and clutching the hard bed with the other.

 

 

"at least think about it." Loki suggested. that was the best thing he had said all night. apart from when he said "'let's go to the healer.'" earlier in your bedroom.

 

"right. I will." you breathed.

 

"may I go back to bed and sleep?"

 

Loki nodded and went to the closed doors to talk to the Healers.

 

while you left the room, you found yourself stuck.

 

_take the chance and have an unknown future for it. or, loose the chance and see the future clearly for you and Loki._

 

which one?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well? should she keep it or not? let me know.


	31. Keep or Remove?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day of decision is here. will she keep the child or not?

you awoke alone in the bed. the cold air hit your exposed neck, which then sent a trail down your spine. the covers were warm and comforting after the bite of the air. your stomach felt full and sick. fear and dread began to sink in, when you remembered: you were pregnant. Loki not being next to you wasn't helping. although it could give you some time to think without Loki pestering you. so you decided to be thankful for his abstinence.

 

you got out of bed and went into the washroom. you needed to think straight, calm your mind and relax. no panic attacks. so a bath should do it. when the bath was filling up, you looked into the hazy reflection of yourself in the wall tiles. you stood to examine your figure. soon it would fill up. much like the bathtub. your thighs, your stomach, your breasts. and it would be a very uncomfortable process. could you really deal with nine months of pain?

 

nine months of hating yourself? sickness? drossiness? feeling as though you would explode any minute?

 

the bath started to overflow, when you snapped back into motion. you pulled the plug to shallow it a bit more.

 

the next few minutes were spent cleaning away the reminder of last night with Loki. the smell of him, the reminder of how he felt. you didn't need distraction today. you needed to think.

 

"how can I possibly become a mother?" you worded your thoughts aloud. closing your eyes, you levelled out the silver linings and the downsides to having a child. you started with the downside. a more realistic approach.

 

1) it would take nine months of almost torture for the baby to grow.

2) then hours of agony to bring it into the world.

3) there's no chance it will survive. most first born are usually miscarriages.

4) Loki might become fed up with you.

5) he could even cheat on you. there's nothing stopping him.

6) the child would be a bastard.

7) if you and Loki married, then the child would grow up with divorced parents. that's no way to live.

8) you know nothing about child.

9) will you even love it? can someone grow to love something that will ruin your body, keep you awake at night, maybe even ruin your marriage? (if you keep it.)

10) would you be a monster for removing it?

' _of course it comes to that. the only reason you keep the child is so you don't have to live with a guilty conscience. not because you want it. because you don't want to be called a monster. Loki has done many things, and suffered with the pain afterwards. why can't you?'_ you thought to yourself.

 _no._ you thought. I cannot blame the child for Loki's unfaithfulness. in fact Loki hasn't been unfaithful. 

 

yet.

 

1) this child could grow up to be a king or a queen. and do great things.

2) Loki acted as though he wanted it.

 

' _no! don't think about him. he's not important. this is YOUR body! not his! your decision. your life. and if he doesn't agree with it, then tuff. your life with him is done.'_

 

the thought of Loki kicking you out of the palace almost scared you. why? you two loved each other. but he is a good liar. you still didn't trust him.

 

you got out of the bath, and dried yourself. a walk would help. that was something known to clear a troubled persons troubled mind.

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

 

Loki sat with his council. looking down the golden table at his council men, gave him a nice feeling of power. but today, his mind was clouded with another problem. his Skyler was pregnant. he moved in his chair at the thought of him becoming a father. the thought of a tiny hand grasping his, making odd noises. crying until it was wrapped in its mothers arms.

 

a slight smile spread across Lokis' lips.

 

"my King?" one council man asked, noticing Lokis' smile. Loki snapped out of his thoughts, resuming to the mask of a King.

 

"yes?" he asked the man a little older than him. the man wore his usual purple overcoat, but today he wore it with a silver chain. and on that chain was a small crystal, matching his pale blue eyes. the man had brown hair, the though the roots and ends were turning grey, allowing a line of brown to crown his hair.

 

"you were smiling. are you alright?" he asked

 

"never better. so, Halmir, how do you intend so cover the Healer fundings?" Loki asked. more money problems were arising again. like they had been since he arrived at the palace four weeks ago.

 

"I think the money we spend on the military could be reduced, which would then allow us to send more money to the Healers-" said the brown haired crowned man.

 

"no!" spoke another councillor. Karh was the newest councillor in the group, and by far the youngest. his blond hair and young boy features made him a joke. though he was only a decade younger than Loki himself, he still looked as though he was just coming into manhood.

 

"if we cut the fundings on the military how will we be able to buy weapons? Or repair damage? what if another War breaks out?" he asked.

"our last battle was simple a battle. a War would it continuing along the line. we might even still be fighting now, if it WAS a War." said Galvar. he was older than Karh, and more knowledgeable. Loki always saw Galvar becoming his Hand. IF anything should arise to cause that.

 

"I am sure we can find another way to eliminate our enemies." Loki said.

 

"surely you don't mean unleashing the power of the Bifrost upon it, do you?" challenged Karh.

 

"even if that WAS my plan, you would not have the right or the power to deny me." Loki retorted back.

"then what is the point our council if you do not seek our judgement?" Kark said with far to much interest in Lokis' response.

"for when I seek the judgement of a boy. until then, you will just have to watch as I deal out my plans." Loki smiled. the boy was beaten. that will teach him to test Loki again.

 

when the counselling was done. Loki left to find a quiet place to think. Loki honestly did want the child. he was just preparing himself for when she denied him it.

 

he refused to fall to Odins level of cruelty. he would raise the child, **properly.** love it. Son or Daughter. teach it magic. the child would become he great legacy. he smiled at the thought of a swollen Skyler, rubbing her stomach. wiping the sweat from her brow after the child was born. complaining about sleepless nights with her. 

 

he thought of the childs' future.

it would be born a bastard. it could be born Jotun. it would grow up knowing it wasn't planned.

 

unless.........

 

but, what if she didn't want it?

 

 

YOUR PROV

 

 

you came out of the Healers room after the tests were done. all were positive. in fact they noted that you were the most fertile person they'd ever tested on.

 

there goes your last hope for not having to think it through. you were positive. no option of last night being a mistake. you were really going to have this baby.

 

just along the hallway you passed a Guard around the corner. he gave a bow and said: "my Lady, the King has requested your presence in the throne room."

 

 

what did he want now?

 

was he mad?

 

was he going to make you have the child anyway?


	32. Marrige

the throne room was empty. you thought at least a few servants or councillors would be in the room, but it was all bare. the only inhabitant in the room was Loki. watching you closely. the guard to your right bowed, waiting for Loki to give another command. Loki gave a nod, not speaking until the two of you were alone. the loud bang of the doors echoed throughout the room, making you feel even more uncomfortable.

 

Loki signalled for you to step closer. you did as you were told, taking in deep breaths. Loki stood with Gunir in his hand. he slowly made his way down the stairs, clearly refusing to speak.

 

your heart was aching. you were surely in for a heart attack if he kept this us up any longer.

 

"so, have you been spending your time thinking about this child's future?" he asked in a low voice.

you nodded. "I have tried to level out the flaws and benefits of having a child. tried to anyway..."

"what do you mean?" he asked, his head perking up a bit. 

"well," you tried to find a good way to put it. one that wouldn't anger him too much. "there seem to be more flaws than benefits. I don't think we should do it." you said, looking down onto the floor.

 

"I understand." 

 

there was a long silence after that. you thought he might snap at any moment now. you gripped your hands together. trying to calm your rapidly beating heart.

 

"I, have...come to a decision. one that was lingering in my mind, long before the child was alive. you are not repulsed by me, even love me. and I find it......very arousing." his voice gave away that he was smiling by the end. "despite my earlier actions towards you, you would rather find yourself in my bed than living a free life. free to do what you want, no one to worry over you."

 

he stopped in front of you. "you arouse me, you please me both emotionally and physically. and I....enjoy you." he knelt to the ground, took your hand and with that charming smile of his said: "marry me."

 

 

you stood stunned. the King - the KING! was proposing you. to YOU! your heart stopped, your breath caught in your throat. your body trembled. all silence, until...

 

"what?" you said. barely audible.  

 

"I want to marry you. will you?" he asked, his smile fading somewhat.

 

"Loki, you're only doing this because of the child." you said with a slightly creased face.

 

"you, have said that you're planning to remove it. and I still want to marry you." his tone made it seem obvious about his feeling for you. now his touch was beginning to falter.

 

"maybe this is all to make me keep it." you said, your heart was beating rapidly again.

"I will not lie. I would like you to bare me a child. the thought of holding such a small thing does make me smile. but if you do not want to put _your_ body through that, then fine. there is always the future." he smiled.

 

"you want that?" you asked. did he really want that? no! of course not. he's just tricking you.

 

"yes. I want to see your body transform as it carries our love. it may not have been planned, but we did love each that night. in a way, we did create love we made an example of it."

 

you sank to your knees and kissed him. "Loki, I'm scared." you confessed.

 

"I know. I am too. but I shall provide you with my presence. my love. my power and strength." he began kissing your neck. arms snacking round your waist to hold you tight.

 

 

"Loki, you know how hard this will be for me?" you said with your face buried in his hair.

"yes, and I am sorry you must suffer the most. but I shall have those Healers on standby if I must. a room filled with gold the please the child. all the guards in Asgard to protect its doors. all the while Healing you off your emotional scars."

 

"emotional scars?"

"your body will change after the baby Is born. I will love it no less, but you will. and I will change that. I **WILL** change that."

 

 

 

 

"I love that."

 

 


	33. Atop The Throne Of Asgard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preparations

Loki sat atop the throne of Asgard, with you on his lap. you looked through the pillars and saw the outside world, while Loki stroked your hair. soothing you into a slow, gentle sleep. you managed to hear little beats from his chest, which wasn't made easy with the amount of metal and leather. you moved your head to kiss Loki.

 

what started off as a sweet gentle kiss turned into something more. Lokis' hand moved from your back to your thigh sneaking its way up your skirts until...

 

"mm." you moaned.

 

"straddle me." Loki said hot against your ear. you did as he told you, moving off of him, pulling up your skirts and spreading yourself over him. Loki rested Gunir against the throne armrest. allowing his hands to grip your hips tightly. you rocked against him, revelling the look in his eyes.

 

you took one of his left hand and moved it under your skirts. he pulled your knickers down a little in an attempt to touch your clit. with one hand teasing your entrance, the other moved to undo your dress laces, freeing your breasts. Loki wasted no time. taking one into his mouth, his tongue playing with your bud, caused a strange sensation inside you to grow.

 

you griped his hair, moaning his name. your moans, and his moans, echoing throughout the throne room. and all it took was one simple kiss.

Lokis' fingers delved inside you, making you jerk your hips upward. you heard the chuckle that followed from Lokis' pale beautiful throat. you rocked against him again. you wanted more friction, you needed more friction. any modesty you had, was gone now. all you wanted was for Loki to enter you. you fumbled with his belt, taking out his hardened cock, stroking it few times. Loki pulled your hands away, with that smirk of his.

 

"I can not do much with those undergarments of yours blocking my entrance. or, should I say your entrance." he licked his lips.

 

you moved off of him and pulled down your knickers. his gaze following your undergarments down your legs. when you moved back over him, he grabbed your hips roughly.

 

"I want to hear you scream." he said.

 

he moved your skirt out of the way, before thrusting up inside you. you did not scream. you did, however. moan his name loudly. loud enough for the next room to hear. Loki made moaning and grunting sounds with each thrust.

 

"Loki, Loki!" your voice was getting louder. and your climax was getting closer. soon you would be screaming his name.

 

"Skyler, yes. uh, yes. good girl." he grunted. "so tight!"

 

"Loki, I'm nearing." you breathed against Lokis' neck. kissing and biting it, almost to the verge of marking him.

 

"then scream my name." he said in a low voice. his tone almost dangerous.

 

"Loki!" you voice was loud but it wasn't a scream.

 

"louder!" he commanded. this dominant side of him was urging you on.

 

"Loki!" you called out in a higher pitch this time.

 

"louder! I demand louder!" he yelled against your breast, before taking a nipple into his mouth, biting down hard.

and this was what caused you to scream.

 

"LOKI!" his name was followed by moans of pleasure from both you and him. he leaned back against the throne, breathing in deeply.

 

"good girl."

 

you collapsed on top of him. only his strong arms holding you up right. "Loki, I love you."

 

"and I you"

 

"should we be planning for the child?" you asked after regaining your normal breathing.

 

"that Is nine months away. we do not have to worry about it now." he said kissing your forward.

 

_nine months away huh?_


	34. Brought a smile to your face, didn't it?

you were waiting for Loki to return to your shared chambers. you had important news to tell him. well, you had this news with you for at least a week, but, Loki had been stressing over Asgard. it would appear being King wasn't as good as he hoped it would be. so instead of telling him, you made plans for the baby. most would focus on the wedding that was to come, but planning for a new being was more important than a one-day-wedding.

 

you read as many books as you could find, even Loki returned with one he had found. most were on how your health should be, then the transformation during pregnancy. then after the child was born. Loki wanted to stay with you during your morning sickness but you said: "a stable realm means a stable home." the realm WAS more important than your morning sickness, logically. but you still missed him...

 

 

you looked at your four tacks of books. all in order. from health to what to do after the child arrives.

 

 

smiling at your somewhat swollen stomach you wondered what name would best suit it. you knew the sex of the child. in fact that was the news you wanted to tell Loki. you did it in secret as a surprise.

 

 

you learnt all the nursery rhymes, bought all the health items you needed for yourself and the child, bought clothes and toys. Loki suggest that the child have its own room, and servant to take care of it. you immediately knocked it away. you were going to carrying it for nines months, and you were going it raise it properly. you weren't going to leave it in some strangers care.

 

you wanted to stay awake at night with the baby, singing to it, you wanted Loki to read to it. not some servant. you were going to raise YOUR child.

 

Loki walked through the room with a tired look on his face. he didn't even look at you. he simply paced the room, with you staring at him from his desk chair. he was mumbling something.

 

"Loki, what's wrong?" you asked.

 

he paced the room a few more times before answering.

 

"there was a young man in my council who disobeyed my orders. now the Healers won't have enough funds to Heal the soldiers." he said trying to control his breathing.

 

 

"why are there still soldiers in need? aren't they all healed?" you asked. as soon as the question left your mouth, you felt like the Elephant in the room.

 

"no, no. IF another War were to come, we now have no way to Healer the soldiers."

 

"well, where has the money gone?"

 

"to the military."

 

"well, then we have a strong defence. and we might not need the Healers." you suggested enthusiastically.  

 

"and if they fail? if we have a realm filled with wounded soldiers, how will they recover?" Loki asked.

 

"well, let's just hope another attack won't arise?" you grimaced at the response.

 

"my future wife should be able to birth a child in a safe Healing room. with Healers who have enough money to afford ANY treatment you should need!" Loki roared.

 

you thought for a moment, but Loki was already back to pacing.

 

"ah! never mind. I'll retire early tonight." Loki said turning away from you and heading for the washroom.  but this news could not wait another night

 

 

"it's a boy." you called out. Loki turned slowly, looking straight at you.

 

 

"what?" he asked in a hushed tone.

 

 

"it's a boy. we're having a boy."

 

there was a moment of silence. _he might still be in shock._ you thought.

 

 

"a week ago I went to check on the sex of the baby. and the Healers said it was a boy. I wanted to tell you ad WEEK ago. but you seemed too tired."

 

"I have a son?" he asked the a mixture of shock and awe.

 

"yes. we're going to raise a mini you!" you smiled. then the smile faded. "we're going to raise a mini you." you said sadly.

 

 

"oh, no. one of you is hard enough." you chortled.

 

 

 


	35. Plans and arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> answers are revealed.

the wedding was dated on 27th of October. which wasn't so far away now that you thought about it. with the servants gathering everything you needed for the wedding, and your future sons arrival day already planned, you found yourself growing excited.

 

the wedding was a month away, and so far you had almost everything sorted. the wedding would take place inside the palace in front of the throne, the wedding reception would be in the Great Dinning Hall. for flowers Loki chose white lilies - and he was very keen on it - for the table and Bouquet. the dress wasn't tight-skinned, instead it was long and flowing, with patterns on the long sleeves, a Vail that ended down to your thighs, and a few golden pins to line the end of the sleeves, the collar of the dress that rested beneath your collar bone and hugged your shoulders. the golden pins made a swirling pattern from your collar, slightly curling around your breast, at the sides of your stomach, then falling down to your thighs. making a lovely swirling pattern. and matching the golden shoes. the bottom back of the dress split in two, allowing an entirely new golden threaded pattern to slightly cover the green sheet in the split.  

 

your jewellery was the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

 

and all given by Loki.

 

your something blue, new and borrowed was a hair-clip Loki had given to you on night. it had three purls on it, on top of the middle purl was a blue bird with a tiny yellow crystal for an eye, and golden paint under its spread wings. imitating the light catching its beauty as it flew through the sky.

 

your something was old was one of Loki's old belts. it was a dark green, matching the green in the bottom back cut. it wasn't too tight to it wouldn't hurt your son.

 

the food was split in two for the vegetarians and meat-eaters. the halls would be decorated with Lokis' shade of Emerald green and a field green for you. the wedding rings were gold with the royal patterns on them. your engagement ring had emerald with two crystal white gems next to it on a golden ring.

 

 

your make-up would be gold and black, enough green for one day.

 

 

 

but today, was not your wedding day. nor your sons arrival day. today you had questions to ask.

 

 

Loki was reading in the corner, enjoying his last few minutes of peace and quiet before the role of King came knocking on the door. but he would have to enjoy it another time. right now, right at this moment, questions would be answered.

 

now, most people would think that Loki only allowing the blue pin to be borrowed a normal reaction but not you. most would think that the need to have white lilies at the wedding, was just to have a say in the wedding. but not you.

 

you were not a fool.

 

you saw that look in his eyes.

 

he was hiding something. you held a leather bound book in your hands as you sat in Loki's desk chair. this book was from a small library Loki had locked you in when you were new the palace. it held information Loki never shared with you. it was a dairy for the people of Asgard to read. in the last Kings' hand writing. in Odins' hand writing. Loki threatened to burn the books, but you guessed he never got round to it.

 

you remembered learning of his origins, his actions, his life as a young boy believing he was Asgardian. Loki never spoke of the past. nothing. not even about his brother. the one to be crowned King.

 

and you also remembered the room filled with candles and a picture of a woman. you soon found out the picture was one of the late Queen. Loki never mentioned her either. was he really so closed off?

 

you cleared your throat, before slowly turning to look at him. his eyes were still locked with the book.

 

"Loki. may I speak with you?" you asked quietly.

"you already are." he mumbled.

"I was thinking that we should know more about each other, since....we are soon to be married." you moved from your chair, across the room and to the footrest in front of Loki. Loki put the book down and looked at you. noticing the expression on your face.

 

"what would you like to know?" he asked.

you thought about how to approach the situation. this could set Loki off. there must be a reason why he hasn't spoken to you about, right?

"you're already starting the talk without me." he chortled. "I can not read your mind, darling."

you had slowly slide your way into this matter. "why do you have a room with the Queens' picture inside."

oh wonderful.....

 

 

there was a long silence before Loki cleared this throat, to delay the response. 

 

 

"how do you know about that?" he asked quietly. he looked like he was trying to control something.

"when you were away, I stumbled upon the room." you said.

"you certainly know how to hit a sore spot." Loki said getting up and out of his seat.

"I know that was a bad question to start with, but I hate not knowing." you held the leather bound book to Loki. "I already know of your origin. that you're a child of Jotunheim not Asgard. what you did during Thors' banishment, Midgard."  

 

Loki looked at the book with anger and ripped it from your grasp and threw it into the fireplace near you . "Loki!" you screamed running to the fireplace and pulling it out with the Poker. Loki pulled you away. "don't bother, it's gone."

 

"why did you do that?!" you yelled.

"you don't need to remind me of my flaws. and before the wedding." he paced the room, trying to calm himself.

"I want to know more about you! I'm going to marry you, so I need all these secret out of the way!"

"I killed her."

 

 

the room fell silent. your mind moved slowly, taking in every sailable of that sentence.

"what?" you whispered.

"now you hate me. now you're disgusted with. well if you want to know the truth, which I kept you safe from...fine!" he hissed, leaned forward towards you.

"Loki--"

"you remember the Dark Elf invasion. you remember her death. well I'll tell you a little secret. she died because I helped her killer follow the right path. well....the left." he let a cruel grace his features. "happy now? your husband killed his mother." he stood straight walking over to the fire place. he was breathing deeply.

 

you shivered in fear. this really wasn't the answer you were hoping for. "why were there candles around her picture?" you asked. Loki didn't turn around. he didn't even answer your question.

 

"If you really don't feel guilty why did you hide this from me? why was her room filled with what looked like candles for mourning?"

no answer.

"Loki, talk to me! I know you're a Jotun and I still love you! so why would you think I'd hate you for feeling guilty?!" you screamed at him.

"and what if I didn't?" his voice filled with ice cut through the air and your words.

"Loki-"

"well?!"

you had no answer for that. secretly you knew it would be hard to love a man who didn't feel guilt for killing his mother.

"Skyler...." he was holding back tears.

you ran to him, pulling his head down to rest on your shoulder.

"I didn't want _her_ dead. I didn't want her dead." he sobbed into your shoulder. holding you tightly.

you stroked his hair, breathing in his scent. "those flowers and hair-pin were for her weren't they?" you murmured into his head.

to his response he held you tighter.

 

 

you pulled away to look at him.

 

"in your anger you made a mistake. you feel as though she is hating you from above. from Valhalla. I am sure she understands. she was known as a noble Queen after all. she forgives you" tears of your own welled in your eyes. "I love you" you kissed him gently.

 

his hold on you became tighter. he lifted you from your standing point towards the bed. laying you down gently. Loki joined you, but rested his on your stomach.

 

"I'm so tired." he murmured.

 

"then rest, my King. I will be here when you wake."


	36. it's a little cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it would seem the characters interest in Lokis' Jotun form has not left her mind yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies if this chapter I rather short. I was hoping to have a little more dialogue in my stories.

you and Loki stayed safe in each others peaceful embrace. stroking his raven locks as he listened to your breathing. occasionally he would stroke your swollen stomach, and talk to your son. during your peaceful moment you had an amusing thought that Loki was also enjoying your swollen breasts as a pillow.

 

a small chuckle escaped your lips, causing Loki to look up.

 

"what is so amusing?" he asked with a smile.

"just thinking that you rather like my swollen breasts as pillows." you smiled back.

 

Loki looked at them for a moment and smiled. he held your gaze as he leaned down to kiss them through your fabric. humming as he went lower. you placed your hands on his shoulders. closing your eyes, just focusing on the feeling he was inspiring inside you.

 

despite the feeling that was boiling deep down, your mind still wondered to other things.

 

the book that Loki burned was the only proof of Lokis' origins. there was no way of anyone finding out about his Jotun heritage now. well...except for those who read the dairy. strange. why would something so private be open to anyone?

 

"Loki, that dairy. why would Odin want everyone to see it? wouldn't it be a family secret?" you asked

 

you heard Loki sigh, before speaking. "no, don't kill the mood." he said sarcastically, before sighing again. "why do you want to know?"

"just wondering." you answered simply.

"you are curious aren't you? is it a symptom of pregnancy?" he asked stroking your stomach.

 

"I just want to know the man I'm marrying." you reached to stroke his cheek softly.

 

"that room was his special library. not many people were allowed inside. only members of the court and the royal family. any other questions?" he smiled.

you were silent for a moment. trying to trick him into believing that really was all. and then...

"actually there is."

Loki rolled his eyes and balanced himself on his arms, so his body was looming over you.

"and what is it?"

"what does your Jotun form look like?"

 

 

"you wouldn't like it." Loki said moving off of you.

"now, don't walk away. I thought we were over this." you protested in his attitude.

"that was only a few minutes ago. so no. we have not finished 'this'." Loki moved to his desk sorting out the plans for tomorrow - or rather was pretending to- he had to plans for tomorrow. all the exhausting jobs were to be done today.

 

"well, what do you look like?" you urged.

"how any other Jotun would look."

you moved from the bed towards Loki.

"really? interesting. I can't imagine you without hair." you said smiling, still trying to picture it.

"no, I keep my hair. it's just my skin and eyes that change." he said miserably.

"show me."

"No."

"why?"

"because I don't know what I look like. I've never looked into a mirror in my- that-  form. I can not picture it in my head, therefore I cannot change into that form."

"yet you know that you still have hair?" you countered. "and why do you need to picture it?" you asked even more confused.

"I can change shape and form, make illusions, turn myself invisible to weaker minds."

"I'm already learning so much about you." you smiled kissing the back of his head.

 

 

"fine. I will leave it." you said biting his ear lobe.

"thank you." he sighed.

"for now." you finished before you quickly left the room. just before the door closed you yelled: "you will show me eventually. I will keep it up, now."

 

 

 


	37. Keep at it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's armour of patience cracks.

several weeks passed and still you nagged Loki into showing you his Jotun form. his armour of patience is something that was cracking by the minute. each new idea you came up with to annoy Loki into showing you, was met by turning around and walking away. rather irritating, but you were the one bugging him, so why were you complaining?

 

you placed a mirror on his work desk to remind him of the first conversation you two had, then you kindly asked the cooks in the palace kitchen to make him cold food served with the coldest drink they had, you hid his warmest clothing, once ' _accidentally'_ dropped ice into the bathtub while he was bathing. his anger was kept under control with calm breathing and closing his eyes to focus on what you were doing.

 

 

"making me angry won't turn me Jotun" he said once.

 

you knew that. you weren't stupid. you were just irritating him until he at least TRIED to change his form.

 

but he had a point though.

 

 

annoying him wasn't working. so you tried a different approach. maybe denying him a few luxuries could be a start. after all your wedding was next week.

 

 

just before you and Loki would go to bed he would indulge you in pleasure. gently teasing you with his long delicate fingers, listening intently to your moans and gasps. when you were too tired to deal with his teasing he would let you fall over the edge of oblivion. and after you would please him in return. but not tonight. luckily Loki always had "Ladies first" manners.

 

 

you were clutching the bed sheets, biting down on your lip, bucking your hips, while Loki chuckled and kissed your neck. you were nearing the edge. yes...

 

 

"uh! Loki!" you called moving to pull him closer, raking your nails down his back. Loki groaned in pleasure.

"good girl. yes, ride out your pleasure. and after I'll ride out mine." he winked at you.

 

he pulled away, waiting for you to start touching him. "Loki," you said between pants. "that was.....amazing."

"as it is every night, after you finish." he smiled.

 

 

but to Lokis' disappointment, instead of moving to touch his throbbing manhood you rolled over and went to bed. you imagined Loki giving a confused look, with a hint of worry. the worry that said: "we're still going to continue, right?"

 

 

"Skyler?"

 

"yes? dear future husband?" you smiled.

 

"not going to return to favour?" he asked with a calm voice.

"I'm a little tired tonight. maybe tomorrow." you faked a sleepy voice.

"rather selfish of you." he deepened his voice.

"yes. I suppose my actions are rather **cold** hearted." you punned.

 

 

Loki sighed, before going to bed. you pictured him rolling his eyes and turning his back to you as he slept.

"you may be laughing now, but pregnant women tend to be rather curious about sexual nature. and you've just lost your chance of endless sex with me."

 

 

 

and you denying him anything to do with sex worked. and you didn't have any sexual tension, oddly enough. 

 

 

 

************************

 

 

 

two days before the wedding. Loki finally cracked.

 

 

"alright!" he yelled. starteling you from your morning breakfast.

 

"what?" you asked.

"don't play the fool with me. I know what you've been doing. and I'm sick of it."

"so you....you really mean..."

Loki gave a sigh before answering: "yes."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loki walked you down to a small volt, with a small hand mirror at your side. at the entrance to the walk stood two guards, standing outside the golden doors, eyeing the mirror curiously. inside were several items and where a blue cube rested on platform. next to that blue cube was a rather large blue stone. pale blue, with black at the edges, and marking around it. you ignored the blue cubes' whispers of power its calling to be used and focused on Loki.

 

he stood in front of it, slowly placing his hands on the stone. just before he picked it up he asked: "do you still have the mirror?"

"yes." you nodded holding it up.

Loki turned his head and picked it up. before slowly turning around to meet your gaze. you watched as the Casket of Ancient Winters changed the colour of his skin. watching the ice crawl up his pale hands, leaving pale blue behind. lines appeared on his face and hands, and the last detail to appear were his red eyes. you held the mirror up, so Loki could see.

 

Loki sighed. clearly not enjoying the show. "so that's what a monster truly looks like."

 

"you're not a monster." you said after swallowing a lump in your throat. true his form was intimidating, but not hideous. if anything, he looked rather handsome.

"why bring the mirror? you've seen this form. why do you need me to memorize it?"

"I will want to see it again." you said taking a step towards him. you heard that Frost Giants could cause Frost Bite. you wondered If Loki could do it.

Loki moved away shaking his head. "don't just touch. you'll burn yourself."

"Loki you look handsome. it's actually rather nice."

"no it's not! you know that! and so would everyone else if they knew!" he slammed down the Casket. 

 

 

after the last bit of ice blue had left his skin you hugged him.  Loki returned the embrace a little tighter than normal. "I love you. you must know that. no matter what I look like I'm still me."

 

"you don't have to tell me. I know." you kissed him gently.

 

 

 

"if you don't believe that I love you in your true form, I can show you."

 


	38. The Icy Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader shows Loki how much she loved his Jotun form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is a little short.

you led Loki back to your chambers. passing the guards and court members as you went. when you reached your shared chambers, you told Loki to sit on the bed. you locked the door and walked over to him slowly. "Loki, for Norns know how long you've hated your Jotun form. despised it. hated yourself." you climbed on the bed and straddled him. "I'm going to love the form you hate, just when you love my......pregnant form." you smiled as you kissed.

 

"darling...." he breathed as he laid back.

 

"turn for me." you said undressing yourself.

 

Loki hesitated for a moment. not wanting to remind himself of his Origin. but soon enough his skin turned blue, his eyes turned red and markings appeared on his hands and face. you leaned down to kiss him sweetly, gently. holding his head with both hands. the first few minutes went by in sweetly slow kisses, then you moved lower. you undid his clothing, throwing them to one side, massaging this skin along the way.

 

while he looked Jotun he didn't feel it. this was an illusion, not the real thing, so he only appeared Jotun. the icy touch was none existent. Loki moaned as you moved lower, and lower, and lower....

 

 

Loki bucked his hips upward as you removed his trousers and took hold of his shaft. you trailed light kisses along the throbbing organ. kissing the tip, moving your hand up and down.

 

 

"Skyler..."

 

you moved to undo your own clothing before going back to kissing his shaft. but before you moved to take him in. you began to kiss his neck. "oh, Skyler you little tease."

you chuckled at his comment. "now you know how I feel." you massaged his arms as you moved to his neck, jawline, up to his earlobe and back down to linger on his collarbone.

and only then did you move down to take him in.

 

 

 

you took as much as you could in. even pushing back the gag reflex. Loki moved to grip your hair tightly. you moaned, giving off a vibration that caused his hips to jerk upwards. "oh, Skyler..." he moaned. you moved your hand to cup his balls, rubbing them gently.

 

and then you swirled the tip of him with your tongue.

 

"yes, my girl....keep at it.....yes."

 

the thought of you pumping and sucking his cock and cupping his balls sent him over the edge. his groaned loudly, you felt his hot seed fill your mouth, and when he allowed you to pull away you swallowed. and made sure he watched.

 

 

Loki went limp, breathing hard. you rested your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, his lungs fill with air and then empty themselves.

"Loki, your Jotun form is beautiful. I love the look in your red eyes, your smooth blue skin. I love it." you smiled.

Loki smiled back with what strength he had left. but you weren't done with him.

 

 

you moved to straddle him again. this time you put his cock against your wetness and moved down slowly.

 

"Skyler...I don't think I can."

"shhhh. let me do all the work. remember: this is for your pleasure, not mine." you said grinding on him. moving in a slow circle, and then up and down, and up and down...... you moved Lokis' hands to rest on your hips, but they moved to cup your breast instead. Loki sat up, to kiss them, take them into his mouth.

 

"mmm." you moaned as his left hand moved down to squeeze your arse. "Loki, this is for you not me." you protested.

"giving you pleasure gives me pleasure." he groaned.

 

you picked up your pace, after you heard Loki moan. he was nearing. good. you were going to allow Loki to come first, after all today was about him.

 

"Skyler come for me..." he said biting your neck.

"no, you come first. this is for you." you said back. annoyed by your temptation.

"darling-"

"please!" you yelled against his ear.

"fine. I- uh- uhh! uh! ah!" Loki moaned as he road out his second orgasm. and soon after you followed.

 

 

 

 

 

you both fell on the bed breathing deeply, holding each other. Lokis' jotun illusion faded, leaving behind his only his natural pale body and green eyes.

 

 

"darling I love you." he said.


	39. The Wedding: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it for the Reader. her Wedding day had finally arrived.

The day had finally come. Loki and you spent the last remaining days apart for ceremonial reasons. leaving not only you rather lonely, but also the child. but the wedding was finally here. you wore the beautiful dress, people were gathering in the Throne room, the music was playing wonderfully and you suspected Loki was putting on his best armour.

 

you looked into the mirror as the maids finished off the final touches of your dress. your hair had never been more tamed, your skin had never been more cleansed. and your future more brighter.

 

it was amusing to think that only a few month ago the castle was attacked, and a few months before, you couldn't stand the idea of even sitting near Loki. but now here you were: in your white wedding dress with green sliding down the back, a child on the way and the whole of Asgard waiting for you and Loki to take your vows.

 

a knock at your chamber door woke you from your imaginings. this chamber was an old one you used to stay. the maid to your left opened it and received a letter addressed to you. you slowly stood firmly onto the ground from your stool. the letter had Lokis' hand writing on it. you opened it and smiled at the contents of it.

 

" _dear Skyler_

 

_the final day has arrived and I have greatly missed you. I send you this letter to wish you an easy start to this day. Norns know how long it will take this damn boy to fix my armour properly. give my son my love._

 

_Loki. "_

 

 

it was more of a letter of complaint, but you kissed it nonetheless.

 

 

the dress was ready, the blue hair-pin Loki finally allowed you to have was placed neatly on you left side.

the dress was perfect.

your son wasn't causing you any problems.

and the time to walk down the isle arrived.

 

 

 _'please be a good boy and stay put.'_   you thought.

 

 

the last thing you wanted was to rush off with morning sickness in the middle of the ceremony. three of the maids walked behind you, while the forth guided you to the Throne room. you stole a glimpse of Loki, behind a green certain, listening to every sound and every movement made before you. the crowd was cheering as Loki walked up the stairs to his throne. his slammed Gunir to silence the hall, and announced his wedding had begun.

 

the Priest walked down the hall, took a bow before Loki and his throne and waited for Loki to stand before him. after Loki took his place as groom, the music began. it was time for you to make your appearance. you slowly walked down the stairs, and down the golden hall, looking at the Asgardian soldiers as they stood firmly, looking straight ahead at each other. the high ladies were giving compliments on the dress, while their young stood in wonder at the scene around them. the men stood straight, holding their strong appearance and aura.

 

finally you caught Lokis' eyes. they were unblinking and fixed on you. his white teeth showed in his smile, his expression held happiness for once. his golden horned helmet stood out as did his armour, his long emerald cape flowed as the wind outside picked up and flowed through the hall. the hall once full of murmurs immediately fell silent. the Priest began to speak.

 

"we are gathered here today, to witness the union of our king and his bride. may the Norns bless them with divine protection and spirit them in the darkest of days."

 

you and Loki smiled as he continued.

 

"as the sun sets and the moon rises our Realm stands on four shoulders. our Emerald King and Queen. and soon an Emerald Heir. my gracious King and humbled Lord, do you take Skyler to be your lawful wedded wife, and our Wholly Queen, in sickness and in health, until do does part you?" Asked the Priest.

 

"I do." Loki replied.

 

"And do you, Skyler, take our gracious King to be your Lawful Wedded Husband, and Protector of Asgard and the Nine Realms, in sickness and in health, until death does part you? asked the Priest.

 

"I do." was your reply.

 

"and now to exchange vows." said he. "my Lord?"

 

Loki took out his vows and declared loudly as if he had won a victory.

 

"I do not believe death shall ever part us. for my presence shall follow your footsteps, guide you through darkness and bring you into the light, as you have done, for the time I have known you. my heart belongs to you, and you may use it as you wish. for it is my greatest gift." his words caused a tear to pool in your eye. when It escaped your tear-duct, he wiped it away with his long elegant finger.

 

you took out your own vows, gazed down onto the words, but put the vows away. "I don't need vows to tell you I love you. I'm carrying your child, I'm marrying you. when I first met you I was terrified, all this was new to me I had no idea what to do.      but now I do. I want to marry you. I want to raise our Son with you. I want you rule Asgard as long as I'm beside you. I want to sleep beside you every night, stroke your hair when you can't sleep, hold your hand when you need me. I love you, Loki."

 

now Loki was tearing up.

 

"may I perceive the rings? " asked the Priest, turning to a young brown-haired boy, holding a white pillow with two golden rings on them. Loki took the smallest ring and placed it on your third finger, left hand while saying: "I place this ring as a token as my love and divine protection."

 

then you took the largest ring from the pillow and placed It on Lokis' third finger, left hand while saying: "I place this ring as a token of my respect and divine protection."

 

"with the power vested in me, I pronounce this couple: Husband and Wife, and King and Queen of Asgard. you may kiss the bride."

 

Loki stooped slightly while you stood on your tip-toes and share.....

 

your first married kiss.

 

 

 

 


	40. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers' Wedding Night.

the Great Hall was filled with noise. many were cheering for you when you left the Throne room, and many were still cheering when you re-entered. unfortunately you were not yet allowed to dine with your new husband, as many people wished to give you good greetings.

 

"many a ruler must endure an endless stream of: either, complaints, or greetings." said Loki whispering in your ear. it was rather boring. you swore even your unborn baby was bored. the tables were filled with food and wine, and all too many drunk men. you rolled your eyes at them, honestly, how can proud Kings' Guard be so foolish.

 

it was nice to know that if anything should happen to Loki, you, or your baby they would be falling over themselves to help you.

 

you peeked behind your new greeter to see a line of 20 more.

 

_'I get it, I'm married, can I please speak with my Husband now? do I have to start my duties as Queen now?'_

 

 

 

 

 

finally when the final greeter arrived you found yourself relaxing. your face smile was wearing off, and your back was beginning to ache from the form sitting position you were in.

 

"my Queen, it is good news to have you, and even greater news to have an heir on the way." said the greeter. he seemed to be past his 4050s, his face was weary drawn, but he seemed healthy enough for anything. he wore a Cream coloured covering over his clothing with Gold lining the edges. his long brown hair was braided, the Silver hair clasp he wore matched the Grey hairs starting to sprout.

 

he bowed and left, leaving you and Loki alone for a short time.

 

you reached down to take Lokis' hand, you were tired all too soon. your wedding day, and you were tired. Norns.....

 

"you must be starving, after all I suppose our son is not accustomed to you skipping Breakfast." said Loki.

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"that you eat Breakfast." smirked Loki.

you rolled your eyes at him. "honestly, on my Wedding day you call me fat, what's wrong with you?"

"I was not. you simply took it the wrong way. are we really going to argue on our Wedding Day?"

"I want a divorce. "

 

 

 

 

 

the food was divine, and drink wonderful. you were not irritated by the lack of wine in your cup, you never liked it anyway. you watched the Lords and Ladies dance, laughing and twirling together in a sea of: Blue, Red, Gold, White, Brown, Yellow, and an ever so small tint of Green. though the green was a perfectly darkened shade, making it almost Black. and you would have mistaken it for Black, if not the sunlight.

 

 "you never see the colour Purple in Asgard." said you, scanning the room for anything like the colour. the closest shade to the colour was Pink.

"no, most of these people follow the line fashion. if one is wearing Blue, then another shall wear Blue. if one shall wear Brown, then another shall wear brown. there is no originality."

"you are the only one who wears Green, you must take pride in being different."

"yes, and no. while I do enjoy being away from the flock of sheep, most who don't understand difference feel threatened. and start to show aggressive behaviour. something new has come into their world, and they act out on it to feel safe."

"I suppose ruling Asgard is easy, it is just the other Realms causing you worry?" you asked.

"again, yes and n-"

"-o."

"well, if all we have to lead is a flock of sheep then our time together should be peaceful. just keep an eye out for a few stray." you said raising your glass to clink it against Lokis'.

 

 

 

it was time to dance. Loki lead you to the middle of the Great Hall. "remember how we danced in private? just breath, concentrate, and you won't fall."

the music began in a slow elegant pace, only ever picking up a few times. everyone was watching you - the Queen dance with your Husband - the King.

"thank you for marrying me." you smiled.

"you don't have to thank me."

"but I want to. you've given me a wonderful dress, day. you're going to give me a wonderful life."

"you in return you've given me a Son."

 

 

 

 

Loki and you waved goodbye to your fellow Sheep, as they clapped and cheered for your good health.

 

Loki lead you down the hall towards his chambers. when the door was opened you started to undo your hair bands, take off your jewellery and place them careful on your nightstand. "thank you, for giving me your Mothers' hair clip."

 

you walked over to Loki and slowly took off his helmet, placing it on the floor, then the straps on his armour, letting each piece fall along with his Emerald cape. you kissed his thin lips gently, sliding one arm under his and over his back, while wrapping the other around his neck, slowly stroking his neck.

 

Loki undid your dress laces, and pulled the dress away. showing your swollen stomach. he knelt down and kissed it. murmuring sweet words to your baby Son. you undid your bra, and slowly pulled down your underwear. Loki pulled his shirt away, before allowing you to kneel and slowly undo his boots. you took your time in pulling the straps.

 

 

it was your own little way of doing foreplay.

 

 

after Loki discarded the boots, he guided your head towards his swollen bulge. smirking up into his eyes, you pulled each string away with your teeth. "I am certainly enjoying the view." said he.

 

"such lovely hair."

 

he began to pet you gently. "but darling, I thought we agreed, traditional coupling to night." you stood and walked backwards towards the bed, and kept moving backwards until your head hit the bedpost. Loki, slowly crawling toward you with a snake-like movement caused you to move further away, just to watch him sneak up on you. the two of you were finally eye level. you gave a small laugh at the intimacy.

 

 

"Loki, I love you."

"and I you."

 

Loki lined the head of cock with your entrance. "I don't mean to rush, but I've been craving this all day." he kissed the length of your neck, down to your chest and began to suckle on your chest. "Loki...."

 

"every time I pleasure you, you call my name in that tone." he observed.

"mm, just fuck me."

"such language" Loki kissed you gently, and it wasn't until he was inside of you did it grow into a fiery passion. Lokis' thrusts were fast and hard, your nails clawed at him, chest back arms and all. "let us make this a warm up." you laughed.

"yes." whispered Loki against your neck.

you wrapped you legs around him, helping him move down your Emerald Green Garter. "yes, Loki."

"you like this, me control you." 

"yes."

"how your body changes, just by simply thrusting inside of you."

"yes, I love you. I want only your body."

 

 

"I know. come on, darling. cry out for me....uh.....yes...cry, cry!"

"Loki! Loki, I want more!" you cried. Lokis' back must be red with blood by now.

"yes, again."

"Loki! LOKI!"

"YES!"

 

your climax was wonderful. Loki took one last thrust before filling you. you weren't done screaming until Loki collapsed beside you, careful not to harm the baby. your breathing was the only sound that filled the room.

 

"I love you." he gasped.

"I love you, too." you answered, with a finishing deep breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"we'll take a five minute break before we start again."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for taking so long.


	41. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> such troublesome problems occur in a marriage, but so soon after the wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for taking so long on this chapter. I have had a very busy month. here it is. thank you for reading. :)

You were awoken by a kicking feeling within you. your hand instinctively reached down to stretch across your swollen stomach, feeling the little bugger inside. the kicking wasn't irritating, more of the side unfamiliar side. this was the first time your Son began kicking. you smiled at the thought of your Sons' birthday, the day he would come into this world. the day you would hold him in your arms.

 

 

you put your back through strain in order to roll over onto your other side. you saw Loki sleeping peacefully on his left side, with his face a serious look and his left arm tucked under his head. his breathing was quick paced, with the occasional deep breath. you took a moment to remember he appearance when in slumber. if he awoke he would stretch out, slowly waiting for his mind to click into place, then dress himself for his duties. ruining the only peaceful moment of his day.

 

the duty as King was not simple, and neither was your duty as Queen. ever since you'd been crowned Queen you've been given piles of paperwork, public attendances, meetings, public speeches, all within a few weeks. you refuse to complain aloud, since Loki has suffered worse than you.

 

Loki began to shuffle in bed, giving a quick sniff in through the nose, before opening his eyes. his gaze was dazed, and mindless. you saw the exact moment he realised where he was, and who he was with. Loki gave a frown before rolling onto his back.

 

"good morning." you said quietly.

"morning." he said moodily.

 

"oh, sorry you have to wake up next to me." you smiled.

"I'm just dazed love. one moment and I'll be fully aware."

"and then you'll leave for your duties again." you complained.

"Skyler, I am king. If I abandon my duties I will lose my Throne." Loki said making his way out of bed.

"I thought you were Loki. _The_ Loki. the man who does what he wants, listens to no one other than himself, King of Asgard. and you'll be over throne so easily?"

"of course not, but problems will occur, and I plan to avoid those problems." Loki placed his undervest over his head, allowing it to fall loosely around his torso. "and to make a good start, I plan not to create such problems." he began to dress himself, placing his leather trousers on swiftly. he was finishing with the last knot before turning to the door and calling: "a Dresser, now!" before closing the door.

 

"Loki, I understand, I am Queen. but I wish for one moment of peace with you. did you know on Midgard they have an after wedding ceremony with simply the two of them?"

"yes, it's called consummating the marriage." Loki japed.

"no. a honeymoon they call it."

"why should I bother to partake in such trivial acts as Midgardians do." it wasn't a question needed answering. Loki was not a man who relied on affection in such ways. he did show affection, but only when he wanted it, and only in his way. you had become accustomed to Lokis' way of love and life.

"Loki, we did not partake in such _'trivial'_ acts, for, we did not have the opportunity. for if we did, we would." you said.

 

 

The Dresser arrived in the bedchamber shortly after timidly knocking. he was a short boy, garbed in a dull creamed Silver coloured breast plate, with Blue silk underneath. his hair was cut short, and held a chestnut brown to compliment his tamed skin. from afar his eyes appeared black, but from close up they must have been a deep brown.

 

"My Armour, boy." Loki said, watching the Dresser collect his cape, armour, boots, leather and helmet. "if you want a peaceful moment together Skyler, I can organise a day perhaps." said Loki, swaying slightly as the young Dresser roughly pulled Lokis' leather on.

"organise?" you said disappointingly. "this is my point, Loki my husband. we have to plan in order to enjoy each others company in peace."

"when I am free of all duties, we will have our evening tea outside." Loki murmured as he tied his own waist coat about him.

"we never a free moment together!" you finally lost it. the Dresser froze in place, startled by your words towards the King. "Loki, all I ask is for a lie-in. one morning."

"it hasn't even been a full month and you can't seem to handle this position I have given you." his voice held annoyance, his venom was rising, just waiting for a comment that could cut deep enough to burn. "leave." he told the boy. the Dresser bowed and left.

 

"Loki, I understand you are not the most affectionate of men, I understand you show your love in forms, jealousy, possessiveness. but for once I would love to see a man  who needs to hold me, and be held." your words were weak in meaning and in speech. Loki started to settle down, when realising you were not about to bite into any wounds.

 

"there are many things I can do as King. but ignoring my duties isn't one of them." Loki walked over towards your end of the bed, sat close to you, and placed a cold palm on your stomach. "I wish to set an example for my Son. and I might lose that routine should I relax myself to much. I see this palace as my home and prison. duties are my bars and you my bed. you are understanding. remain understanding for just a little longer." Loki kissed your unborn child.

 

"let me help you dress." you said. Loki took his previous position and watched as you dressed him in leather, metal, and leather cladded metal. you knelt down, slowly doing his boots, moving to tie on his arms' armour. his cape came on last, before you ventured into the washroom to gather a damp cloth absorbed with cold water. you returned, pulled apart the top of his metal cladded leather and dampened his forehead, cheeks, chin, neck, and colour bone. his strong, long pale hands were last, after Loki redid his leather waistcoat straps. and finally you reached out to comb his black silky locks through your fingers and placed upon his head his helmet.

 

a soft kiss on both cheeks and lips were the final acts of your affection. Loki took Gunnir from the side of his King-sized bed and ventured towards the door. you glanced the boy outside, waiting for an order. Loki ordered the boy to leave, before giving one last glance to you. "I love you." he smiled sadly before leaving. the only sound left in the room was the _clank_ of the large Golden doors.

 

"I love you too." you murmured stroking your unborn Son.

 

 


	42. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler finds herself closed in with Royal Duties, and she finds herself so close to the Delivery Day, But that's not the only problem entering her life.

Loki, as King, had dealings with the financial industry, the food and water supply, the housing supply, while you, as Queen, would simply deal with charity work. Sending money to the head of the Healing group, the education group for all young men and women, pensions for the retired  Einherjar. Loki had allowed you to take charge of the military training for a week, lessening the weight on his shoulders. The training was to be given 100 gold a month for the weapons, hiring new trainers and paying for the correct food to build strong muscles. You were saving as much money as you could, for Loki was still paying for the damaged done during the War.

 

 

The money was being kept tight, Loki needed as much as he could. Asgard was going through a depression. Orphan houses were being made for the children of dead Soldiers, who's Mothers also died in the invasion. What kept your spirits high was the little kicking inside your womb. Names have been thought of, Fenrir was to be the name of your Son. Loki insisted on naming his firstborn.

 

 

 

After finishing the last letter, you placed it on a silver tray, called for a servant to send them off, and left for the Throne Room. You had sat upon the Throne once or twice, when Loki could not be seen, due to other duties. You covered yourself with cloaks to hide your son, while you weren't ashamed of him, others asking the attention of a royal for important matters might seem to be taken lightly, by a woman with a swollen stomach.

 

 

You wore a dress two sizes up to give your stomach enough room, with a silken purple top with small golden metal padding around the rims of your skirt, sleeves and collar. The skirt was satin, showing a black colour when the light reached it. Your hair was tied back with a dark polished amethyst placed in the back to hold your hair in place, silver rings and shoes added more colour to your appearance.

 

 

You entered the Throne room, hearing Loki order the Einherjar to wait outside upon seeing you enter. Most of your conversations were rather private. Although, they weren't as private as they used to be, now that you weren't able to straddle the golden Throne. You slowly rubbed your stomach to ease the pain. recently your swollen womb had been suffering slightly from pain. You assumed it was simply because the arrival day was so soon, and that this pain was natural, AND that your body was getting ready to give birth.

 

 

 

"Darling." Called Loki from atop the Throne.

"My King. I would bow, but something seems to be prohibiting me from doing so." you smiled.

 

"are you scared?" He asked.

"I'm always scared. I just hide better than you know." You sighed, ascending the long stairs. "He's been kicking again." Loki reached out to spread his palm against your stomach. "causing trouble for me. just like his Father."

"sit on my lap." Loki patted on his thigh.

"I'd break your lap. look at me. wait until our son is born. But....even then I'll be tending to him day and night, putting him to sleep most of the time." You sighed almost everyday if the sigh was not for the situations in Asgard it was for the realization of having to raise a child. "I've been cutting down the expenses of the military training, and the weapons cost _and_ the food supply to build their bloody muscles." You confessed.

 

"I noticed. I've been receiving letters from the trainers and trainees about your plans." Loki held a careless expression, almost melancholy. He always did when scolding you. And while he never admitted it nor showed much of it, you could always tell. You never understood why, you just did. You seemed to have adapted a gift for reading Loki. And _that_ was a gift not to be taken for granted.

 

 

"I'm an awful Queen." You sighed, and slouched down onto the ground. You rested your head against Lokis' knee. Your neck too stiff to rest upon it.

"Our wedding was a week ago. I'd be very surprised if you got a hold of your new position that quickly." Loki said carelessly.

"Then why are you so good at it?" You asked looking up into his carefree face.

"I am King. I was trained for this day."

You turned your gaze away, snaking your arms around his leg to grip it tightly.

"And have you not seen the devastation outside. People are calling me the Husbandnapper, the Father killer, Asgards' greatest destroyer. The Bringer of Ragnarok." Loki scoffed.

"The Husbandnapper? it sounds like you lead men away from their wives." You huffed a laugh.

"That is the point." Loki pointed out.

"No, you lead them away from their wives for.....personal purposes. not.......military ones." Your shy response made Loki laugh.

 

 

 

Lokis' hand came to your head, stroking it slowly, coxing you into a drift-in drift-out motion. the pain in your stomach started again. You grimaced, stroking your belly again, shoothing it into a calming pace. Perhaps you did need to see the Healer, for this was the fourth day. Perhaps the Healers were waiting for you to visit them with this pain, only to say it was natural. Nevertheless, you needed to be safe. It was bad enough that you had left it for four days. You didn't want to tell Loki, the strain of the economy and the high demand for more help for the homeless and the dying, was causing him to look pale, tired, and weak. You once caught him sleeping in his Throne.

 

For the first time in a while, Loki wasn't speaking to your Son anymore.

"Loki," You asked through heavily lidded eyes.

"Mm?" Loki responded. SSmething told you through his tone, that perhaps he'd fallen asleep again.

"Why don't you speak to your Son?" You moved your head from his lap and looked up. Now seeing evidence of his exhausted face, to the point of napping in his Throne again.

Loki finally opened his eyes, red as they were they still spoke more of his emotions than his face.

"I've simply forgotten. After the Asgardians lessened their complaints and begging for our wedding week, I've simply forgotten the difficulty in being King. And when I became used to the easy way of ruling, I was hit harder when all their patience ended. That is why I asked such assistance of you. Now all I see before me are mounds of letters upon my desk, lines of people before my Throne, and conversations with my councillors every two minutes."

"You could talk to him now." You suggested.

"I'm afraid someone might come in and ruin it for me. "

"Just do it." You moaned, getting sick of his complaining.

"Fine then. Just sit on my lap then." he smirked.

You rolled your eyes adding a sigh to the mix of struggling to get up, struggling to stand up, and struggling to sit down.

 

 

You sat upon his lap, back aching and legs exhausted from such a little feat. Loki sighed before he began speaking to him. "When you come into this World, I want you to see my face, grip my finger and hold onto me with all your strength. I want you to respect me. I want you to grow up into a man not a boy. I want you to take wisdom instead of strength. I want you to dance with your Mother when you're older. I want you to sit by me when I speak of Magic to you."

 

 

You smiled, while Circling your belly with you finger. "And I want you to put up with your Fathers' demands."

Loki smiled as well.

"And I want you to love me and him too."

 

 

 

 

***********

 

 

 

You had undressed for bed, and was just combing your hair when the pain started again. This time it was worse, causing you to grunt in pain, rather than to grimace. The pain didn't even stop when you stroked your stomach gently, as it did before. Your baby was causing you such pain you had to grip your bed for support, then you moved to your desk, looking in the mirror to lift your night shift to see if there were any marks on your belly.

 

The next pang of pain set you to scream. That was when Loki came rushing in from the Washroom, hair drenched in water, and a look of worry set upon his face.

 

 

"What's wrong?!" He rushed to your side, grasping your arms.

"I don't know! Ahhh!" You gripped _his_ arms tightly too, digging your nails into his exposed skin. "I don't know this pain started three days ago, I thought it was natural, it hasn't been this bad before- ah!" You screamed before collapsing on the ground. Loki cushioned your fall, and watched in horror was blood began to stain the floor and the regional area of your night shift.

"I'll take you to the Healing Room." Loki said, dressing himself in his breeches and shirt. "Why didn't you tell about this before?!" He screamed. "What part of you thought it was natural to suffer such pain?!" He screamed again.

 

Loki got your cloak and placed it around you, before helping you up and walking you out of the Chamber.

 

 

 

 

_'Fate, please don't kill my baby!'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for taking so long to post this. I thank you for your comments, your likes, your bookmarks, your kudos, and your support and ideas. honestly, I didn't think I would get this far with the story, or have such popularity for it. ThankYou. :)


	43. Re-building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their ideas for this story. Wellsee21, thank you very much. You really helped form a good plot for me. Thank you. :)

The pain was immense. Eventually, Loki had to carry you from the main hallway to the Healing room. Blood was driping down his hands, causing you to slip a few times. Loki shouted for the Healers before he reached the entrance. You knew that their  attempts to help you and your child were fruitless, when you were placed on the Healing bed and saw the large trail of blood on the floor. You clutched your stomach, trying to breath. Loki was at your side, doing his best to calm you. Both Loki and the Head Healer Eir, were shouting orders for hot water, another Healing bed, sheets, pillows, Healing Stones, and Ikir.

 

Loki drew your attention away from the blood covering your legs, and anything within a 2 cm radius. He slowly stroked your hair, whispering sentiments into your ear. "You'll be fine. We'll get the baby out safe." Loki purposely took all your attention in order for the Healers to inject the Ikir into your blood. The sharp pain was enough to challenge the bleeding. Loki kept whispering into your ear, stroking your stomach with one hand, and holding yours with the other.

 

"I'll be safe. You'll be safe."

 

"Loki....save the baby...please *huff* I don't him to die." You managed to breath out before the Ikirs affects took over your mind, vision and strength.

 

 

 

 

**********************

 

 

The moment you opened your eyes, your heart began to race. the effect caused an ache. The aching pain spread from your heart to your lungs, and then throughout your chest region. Causing through your Veins and Arteries. Opening your eyes was easier to imagine, then to act on. They seemed to be stiff, heavy. And your vision made it worse. A sick feeling spread through your stomach. Your arms were as numb as your legs. To signal that you were awake you let out a small whimper.

 

Loki was already at your side, holding your hand gently to his cheek. "Darling..." His face was hiding something behind the fake tenderness.

 

You looked down and saw that your mound was missing. The place where your little Son had been growing, where he had been kept safe for all those months.....was gone. You looked to Loki hoping for any sign that your Son had been removed, but still survived, and was placed gently onto a bed somewhere. Waiting for his Mother to hold her. Loki diminished it all with one simple glance to your stomach.

 

"Our child didn't make it." Loki swallowed tightly, blinking away small tears. "He.....he drowned in his own blood." Loki didn't make any movements until your body began to shake with grief. 

 

Loki held you in his arms, moving himself onto the Healing Bed.

 

The last thing Skyler said before letting out her first cry was "I'm sorry...."

 

 

 

***************************

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

Loki sat at his desk, filling out the forms for the damaged done to Asgard several months ago, and agreeing to new ideas for more constructive Holds for the Realm. Loki also took up Skyler's work, as she had been bed ridden for three days. Loki didn't bother keeping the noise down. Skyler wasn't sleeping in their bed, she only slept when nightfall had come, but during the day she would wallow in her depression. Tangled amongst sheets and pillows.

 

Loki tried to rouse her from her depression, and allow her to bask in Agsards' glory once more, but even Asgard refused to shine. Many of the destroyed buildings were now doing their finishing touches. But many still, were crumbling ruins. The servants had been moved up a level in the palace to make way for the Asgardian people taking shelter. Loki had commanded a few of his supporting Lords to house a few women and children. In the Palace Gardens Loki allowed campfires and tents to be put up for the homeless, or the men of already housed families. (since most people in Asgard would only allow women and children into their house). The supporting Ladies for Loki weren't so supportive when it came to sacrificing their luxuries for others.

 

Under Skylers' original idea, more palace stations were made available to keep the economic system ticking. More Stable Boys, more Scullery Maids, more Serving Women, and more Seamstresses. More money to be given around in Asgard.

 

 

While Loki finished the last document, he turned to see Skyler looking blankly at the ceiling. Lokis' heart ached with the memory of that day. Skyler still mourned for their dead Son. Loki tried to hold any sadness in him, to avoid being seen as weak. He needed to remain strong for Skylers' sake. And for the Realms. One thing continued to knaw at him though. That one moment Skyler needed the truth.....

 

Loki removed himself from his desk. Skyler often refused to wash, dress and keep her hair combed. Loki had to treat her like a child. Dressing and cleaning his wife.... When Loki became ruler of Asgard he never thought his duties would include wife-sitting, child mourning and finance sorting. Loki had plans for his future, most of it involved basking in his glory. Making monuments on himself and his brilliance, women fawning over him begging to warm his bed. Although, all of this started when he DID seek a Bed Warmer.

 

Loki stroked Skyler's dried yet greasy tangled hair, waiting for her to open her eyes. He never saw those eyes anymore. They never met his, they never even glanced outside. Loki leaned down the kiss her gently on her forehead. "I will return, Love. Please try and move from the bed." Loki ran his hand down her cheek, hoping to have her attention for even one moment. With no response, he left. Taking the documents with him.

 

 

So much seemed to take over his life. Once it was simple, spats of outrage here and there, but none of them continue for a whole year. Food supply was growing short, more demand of housing was needed, riots from men wanting to be housed with their wives and family broke out outside the palace walls and the houses of Lokis' supporting Lords.

 

And even with all of this trouble, one small detail kept knawing at his mind.

 

Loki meant it for a good purpose. His choice was hard and heavy, the risk of losing one was awful, but he knew the logical choice would be to save the most important one. He and Skyler could make new children. She had asked him to save their Son, but Loki couldn't accept her plea.

 

Loki had lied to Skyler the day she woke. "He......He drowned in his own blood." Loki remembered the heavy, lung crushing feeling he felt when he had lied to her. The first lie he told his wife was the worst lie any man could tell his wife. Even if it was for a good cause, to protect her. Once the lie was told, there was no way of taking it back. And it did far from help Loki when Skyler let out a cry. Loki was surprised, but relieved when Skyler did not ask to view the body. Loki was buying his time. He needed to place this lightly on her.

 

 

The truth that Loki chose to save Skyler instead of his Son.


	44. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally find the strength to move, but is your Realm worth seeing anymore?

You missed Loki. You weren't sure why. You saw him everyday since the death. the death. Siria, your son. Who else? Loki? You wanted to find Loki, but could not bring yourself to move. The bed had been your world, for Norns know how many hours. days perhaps. You don't know...You don't care. You just want Loki.

 

You gave a deep, very audible sigh, before moving out of the bed. You thought if you were to go looking around the palace, perhaps you should look good enough to be seen. A change of dress. You changed your dark blue nightgown for a yellow long gown. Long sleeved, loosed bodice. You combed your hair with your fingers, before leaving the room.

 

You wondered around aimlessly, not knowing where you're going. you just wanted to find Loki.

 

You passed the gardens, noticing the tents, and the homeless cover the grounds. Once flowers encircled the large pound on the right side of the garden. Now it was tents, and a pile of buckets, waiting to be filled. The pond itself was almost empty, obviously being used as cleaning water and drinking water. The trees were used to hang washing and display any dead pheasants or rabbits.

 

Some children and women were among the men in the tents. clearly not all could be housed, as planned. You did not know much of what was happening outside your chambers, but a few mumblings from Loki kept you up to date, and once or twice a serving girl would fill you in on the outside world. Many people were looking toward you, now that you had entered the garden.

 

A few sneered under breath, and a few more looked away. You wanted to reach the back entrance of the garden, but more tents seemed to block the way. You also saw guards patrolling the gardens. How much chaos had happened over your bed-ridden time? You turned and left the gardens. Once you were inside the palace, you noticed how many servants were wandering around. One child was even cleaning the windows.

 

"Excuse me." You asked the child. "How old are you?"

"8 and a half." The young girl answered.

"Why are you working at such a young age?"

"Mother said I must make a living. So I'm cleaning the windows."

"You're so young." You said astonished.

"Other children are cleaning." She didn't seem to realise the situation she was in, or how a normal life for a child should be.

 

You walked on, now definitely needing to see Loki. You could no believe yourself. You were sat in bed crying over your child, while other living children were giving up their childhood for money, and a decent living condition. This child could be separated from her Father, he could be living in the tents, while the Mother and her in some lords home, or the palace living quarters.

 

You went to the Throne room, hoping to find Loki sat there. And if he were not, then you would check the Council Room.

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

Loki sat atop the Throne, listening to the ordinary men complain about their lives. While Loki would like nothing more than to send them away, Skyler wouldn't like that. That damn girl. She's made him sentimental. Worse of all, Loki could not bring himself to hate her for that. Even now that Skyler was his wife. Loki did not know what to do, not even money was being made to solve his problems. Not enough people were keeping quiet until the hard times were done. Not enough people were working with him.

 

"Enough!" Loki shouted. "Do you not think that I know of your situation? Do you think I do not know of your 'suffering'? I know full well, what you moan about, I know full well what your family are doing while your work. I know!"

 

"Now get out. I need time to think." Loki finished.

 

"Do not leave." You butted in, making your appearance.

"Skyler." Loki said, life coming into his eyes and body language.

 

"Good men, please wait. I have a proposal, my King."

"I will hear you." Loki said.

 

"Will you content to move to another Realm with your family, while still being under Asgards' law?" You asked.

Both the men were staring at each other with a confused expression. "Excuse us, our Queen. But what do you mean by that?"

 

"If we were to negotiate with Alfheim, Nardvillar or Vanadhiem, to except refugees until Asgard can pay for its damage, will you try and make a living in their Realms, while still being under Asgards law. For instance, if you were to commit a crime, you would answer to Asgard, and if you were to make a living 50% would go to your family 25% to Asgard and 25% to the temporary Realms currency."

 

"yes?" You looked to Loki.

"I 25%?"

"If you consider the families we could send, say 100 families we'd be getting half of 50, so within a month we could end up with 2, 500. Wouldn't that be enough to re-build? Its more than we're getting."

"This is IF, we can get the Realms to agree. What would we negotiate?" Loki asked.

"Anything they want. Anything we can handle."

 

"You men would also we with you wives and children. Loki, making young children work isn't what Asgard should stand for. We're meant to me a beacone of hope, and look at us." You opened your arms as If to present Asgard to him.

"Will you men consent with that?" You turned to them.

 

"Yes. My wifes' bloodline originates from Narvillar. I'm sure she would not mind." Said the tallest man.

"I could move." Said another.

"My Lady Queen and Lord King, please accept my apologies for the intrusion, and fuss." Said the third man.

 

 

 

 

All left without a fuss, and soon it was just you and Loki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been doing other things. Thank you for reading.


	45. I'll put it behind me

You stood before the Throne of Asgard, feeling Loki's eyes upon you. "Loki..." You said. The only reply you got was a mild expression. Loki made his way down the steps toward you, still holding that mild expression.

 

"Loki, I understand giving the Realms what they ask for in return for migrator sanctuary might cost us more money, but I'm sure they'll understand that we must have our cities up first. They have been in alliance with us for centuries! If we re-build our cities, then we can bring back our people. And when we do, they can begin the circle of economy. What money this realm earns can be used to owe the realms......that is IF they ask for money."

 

Loki remained quiet. Leaving you feeling rather uncomfortable. You were Queen, of course it was your place your opinion and ideas for the sake of the Realm. You began again, after his silence grew too much for you.

 

"We can provide our people with work once they enter the realms. Or we can ask the Ambassadors, the Royalty, or the Council men to do it. Give them shelter, give them work......Say something Loki!"

 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Loki asked in a deep tone.

"I-"

"Don't misunderstand me, I am grateful that you have moved from our chambers, but to move into the political situation of Asgard is not well for your health." Loki interrupted.

"Loki, I saw what was happening outside our palace walls, our garden has soldiers armed and ready for an attack." You said.

"All out guards are armed for an attack, it is their duty to protect us at all times." Loki answered.

"Not against our own people. They are hanging dead animals on trees in hopes of having a meal tonight, not all children and women were shaved, some are suffering with the hard-working men. They're using the pond as a bathing pool, and water well!" By the end you were yelling your speech of disgust, Loki had to be just as disgraced about the situation.

 

Loki return to his earlier attitude, leaving you alone in the dark.

 

"I want to forget about the child. It never happened." You said.

"That would be wise if all you did was work, and had no time to yourself, but you are the Queen, you will have time to yourself eventually. And then what do you intend to do? Read a book? Take a walk in the gardens? You cannot forget!"

"Yes I can! He was my child! I carried him! And I lost him! Not you! You weren't the one who felt him move, had your body change in order to carry him, and you weren't the one who failed to protect him, when he was inside your body! You wouldn't know!" Loki covered his astonished face quickly enough for you to question whether you had seen it or not.

"If I want to mourn for my child, I will do so after Asgard is standing tall and proud. And you will not question me!........You will support me. Like a husband should." Your breathing was quickening by the end of your declaration.

 

"Loki. I will do what I see is fit for me. You take care of you, and I will take care of me." You finished.

 

Loki moved to kiss your forehead, giving a sigh in exhaustion. "As you wish. Though, promise to take your health into consideration. Promise me. Otherwise, I'll have to remove your position as Queen." Loki said, resting his head against yours.

 

"Like you would remove me." You teased, fiddling with Lokis' armour.

Loki smiled and have a huff of air for laughter. 

 

"We must first have a meeting with the councillors, and then try to contact the higher position of our aligning Realms." You said.

"I will send for a messenger to call them, you return to our chambers and dress yourself. As lovely looking as you are, I am afraid you must look more...."

"I know, I know. I must look like a Queen. I must look rich." You said with a fed-up look. You turned and walked down towards the golden doors.

"Must you make our roles so cynical?" Loki called to you.

 

"I came from a poor family. I judge all rich." You laughed.

"I love you." You said as the doors closed behind you.

 

 


	46. Alliance

The council men of Asgard agreed to your proposal, and the idea that they still held the power of the people while in another Realm. However the first phase was still not done yet. Phase one consisted of convincing everyone to cooperate, Phase two was making the conditions, and Phase Three was taking action. Loki arranged for the monarchs of Alfheim, Vanaheim and Nidavellir. If the monarchs agreed to the decision they would speak with their own council men, then Loki would ask to speak with the council men himself, in order to remove any uncertainty in the Realms.

 

The meeting took place in the evening on the second day, when all were given time to adjust. Loki invited them to stay for a fortnight to prove his worth, show the state of Asgard and allow them to understand the situation more clearly. The Royalty were allowed to bring their families if they wished and were each given large accommodations, as well as five royal guards to protect their chambers.

 

The Royal family of Vanaheim weren't royal, but more of the highest authority. No noble blood, just simply given power over the centuries, and the right to fight for, protect and rule over their people. The family consisted of Hunir, his wife Kir and their two children: Huli, their daughter and Guit, their son. Hunir was what you had come to expect from a 'high authority man', his family also. Though there was an air that made them easily approachable.

 

Nidavellir was ruled over by dwarves, who only arrived in a group of five. Drashnir, was accompanied with his council men and most trusted allies, which only made Lokis' plan easier to accomplish. Joll, Philp, Hagni and Gunn were their names, Gunn suspicious and bordering paranoid, Joll and Philp what you considered idiots, but they were more known for their fighting skills and anything else. Hagni was told to have the intelligence of every councillor here, put together.

 

Loki would see...

 

And Alfheim. Mikir walked from the Bifrost wearing a pale blue gown and gorgeous white hair. Her Husband Kilonir wore a matching pale blue vest, and cover gown, his sleeves almost dragging on the bridge of the Bifrost. All were greeted kindly, and all responded kindly. They were shown to their quarters introduced to their guards, shown around the palace, and given their meantime meal.

 

It wasn't until their possessions were carefully placed in the palace sleeping quarters were they shown the state of Asgard and given the details that could not be shown up front. It was discussed about over dinner, with Huli and Guit reading in the corner.

 

Some were sympathetic, others were more blunt about the situation. Like Gunn or Kir for instance. Gunn blamed Loki for the destruction, and his unorganised planning. Mikir understood and was already whispering away her conditions with her husband. It seemed to you that she was the one who - as the Midgardians say - wore the trousers in the relationship.

 

When the food was done, Loki declared that the meeting be held tomorrow, and wished them all a good night.

 

 

*******

 

"Do you think they'll agree?" You asked brushing your hair in front of your mirror.

"They should agree, once I've laid out the details. I want you to stay behind when I speak with Hunir and Kir. While I do my part to convince them, I must ask you to do yours. I need you to get close with their children. It's the only way to get through their Mother. I've heard she is quite stubborn."

"Of course." You answered simply.

"Are you sure?" Loki seemed on edge, possibly waiting fore you to break.

 

"Yes. I will do what I can. Though I have no experience with children."

 

******

 

"What are we going to do your Majesty?" Asked Guit holding on your hand. In fact both Huli and Guit were holding your hands.

"Well, I planned on showing you some of Asgards' history. Knowing it will help you understand any confusing moments you might overhear later on."

 

_If there is a later on._

 

"Who was the strongest Asgardian who ever lived?" Asked Huli.

"His name was Jani. It was said he was so strong, he could rip whole trees of the ground with on hand. Wasn't he Your majesty?" Replied Guit.

"Yes it was, Guit. Well done." You smiled warmly.

 

Both children seemed to have taken a liking to you, so you tried to keep that calm and kind atmosphere.

"I hope I marry someone that strong." Said Huli.

"Oh, I'm sure you will. I never imagined marrying the King, especially since I lived so far away from the-" You stopped yourself in time. Perhaps mentioning your heritage would bring up some form of unwanted questions, and such as you, a low born woman was frowned upon.

"Pardon, your Grace?" Asked Guit.

"Nothing, I just never imagined I'd marry the king."

 

"What is it like being Queen?" Asked Huli.

"Harder than It seems. You have little time for luxury, and must make even more time for work. But do not feel afraid, you adapt to it." You smiled.

"I'm not afraid. I'm going to be Queen one day." She smiled.

"No, your not! I am. I'm a boy, Father will choose me!" Guit argued.

"Mother will choose me!" She retorted.

"Now, Now! You are siblings. Who ever rules your land must be helped by the other." You gave your expression of having enough in the form of hand motion.

Huli was about to speak when her Mother called from behind them. She stood at the first corner of the hallway, motioning for them to join.

"We must go now, your Majesty." Curtsied Huli and bowed Guit. "We never got to learn the history of Asgard, now we'll be even more confused than ever." He said.

"Well," You said crouching down to their level. "We'll have to wait another day then." You smiled, but did no more, not wanting to overdo any friendliness.

 

*****

 

You barely listened to Gunn as he went on, about why Nidavellir should waste their time on the weak. Philp mentioned that he and Joll served to protect the weak and helpless. Gunn only retorted by saying it was the best they could do with their lives.

"Please, please. You are at the royal court of Asgard, be calm and understand that what has happened to Asgard was not out of weakness." Loki intervened.

"Aye," Said Hagni. "Arguing with ourselves can be saved for games and fun. We're here to talk about allowing refugees into our borders."

"We need to know what do to about the crimes that could be committed in our Realms." Said Drashnir. "What if one of our own is murdered by one of yours?" Drashnir asked.

"I will arrest him or her and punish him or her for the crime." Loki said.

"But we must punish him in the Asgardian fashion. That was part of the agreement." You countered. 

 

" unacceptable, one of our own murdered in our own borders, our own punishment will have to suit." Said Gunn.

"I will speak for me' Realm." Said Drashnir. "We wouldn't like to have our murderer suffer imprisonment, as you know our customs. However, our murderer is your criminal. We'll make another suggestion. Hagni and I have spoken of it for most the night. If any crimes were to be committed, you may punish them as you may, but, your first son, will be our ward. When he reaches the age 16 he will be the gift as an apology from you, for the crimes."

 

"And if there are no crimes?" You asked.

"You may keep him, but he must still visit the Realm frequently, to pay respect for our hospitality." Finished Drashnir. The dwarves all nodded and muttered in agreement.

Loki looked to you...

"Done." You said.

 

****

 

"We are willing to help." Said Mikir. "Of course we expect some form of gratitude." Mikir smirked.

"Loki, we understand that finances are tough, but since we have agreed to house more refugees than the others, we thought perhaps we could take more 20% of the money they pay Asgard in their earnings." Said Kilonir.

"No." You said. "The point of this discussion is that you agree to our deal, and we compromise with your return payment."

"Payment in money!" Mikir said cheerfully. "Of course, there is another way. How about, your daughter, if you have one, marry our future son." She said.

"How do you know we'll produce a child of female sex? And you of Male?" Loki asked.

"I have faith in my husband." She smiled at him, patting his hand. Kilonir blushed under her words.

"We will think on it." You answered, before leaving. Loki excused himself and replied that the meeting continue for another day.

 

"I hope that day is soon!" Mikir japed form her chair.

 

 

'I _am not having children just to sell them off! It seems Phase two will have to wait.'_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	47. Final agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has found a way to please Mikir, and avoid selling their future and even unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It's a little short. And a little boring....If you think.

You and Loki discussed over the idea you proposed to give Mikir. The idea was: instead of giving away your child as a ward, you trade Asgards' finest goods. Asgard was known for its food, as well as strength as culture. Perhaps there were things she could make money from? Loki did understand your reasoning, but he also understood she was a difficult woman to work with.

 

"I am not having children just so I can sell them for a temporary use of their land!" You said.

"I know."

"And I do not like her. She's too playful, and she's clearly the dominant one in her marriage, overshadowing her husband. Everyone in a marriage should have equal say. I don't even know what his voice sounds like." You continued, ignoring Loki.

"Oh I understand quite well, how he feels." Loki said under his breath.

You finally stopped to look to at him. "Sorry," You sighed. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

"You understand that the dwarves expect a child now that you've agreed to their deal." Loki reminded you.

"Yes. But not now, we have another problem to deal with." You countered.

"I hope you don't plan to continue postponing this problem." Loki said.

 

"No, I won't!" You growled.

 

"How do you know she's a difficult woman to work with?" You asked.

"What?" Loki said confused.

"You heard me."

Loki hesitated for a moment, before answering. "Everyone knows of Mikir, and her awkward decisions."

"No they don't. I didn't know she even existed, until recently. In fact I knew everyone except her. So how do you know? And why is she so playful with us, we are not her friends." You began to show more demand in your voice, the more you questioned.

"Well...."

"Loki....tell me why she's playful." You moved closer.

"There may be a reason why you never heard of her. She is a recent monarch on the throne. She and I would spend time together, whenever a celebration of Asgards and Alfheims alliance would commence."

 

"Loki, you are going to tell Mikir our deal, and then you're going to get her the hell out of here!"

 

You stormed out of your chambers, leaving Loki to do the work. You weren't about to make a deal with this irritating woman. Saria was fine, because she loved him, and knew him before you did. This woman....she......knew him before you did. But she didn't love him.

 

You reached one of the open hallways where you could see Asgard from both sides of you. See-through white curtains danced in the wind. The beauty of Asgard was soiled somewhat by the sight of the refugees. They needed a home. Some of them had a temporary one waiting for them, but many more didn't.

 

You shook your head, turning back towards the way you came. Liking her was not part of your responsibility, making her work for you was.

 

And that was how you were going to look at it.

 

 

****

 

To say Loki was surprised to see you there are your tantrum was somewhat of an understatement. You didn't like the idea of leaving him alone with her. Even if her husband came along.

 

"So, the agreement is we supply your Realm with Asgards finest food. Not many Realms have such, especially Alfheim. And, we'll throw in a few silks. To pay for any annoyance that may be caused, while they stay." You realised what you were saying, It was like making a bet. Throwing in this, and throwing in that, 'take extra to pay for that.'

 

You sighed internally as she thought it over. Kilonir cleared his throat before speaking.

"We would be happy to shelter them of course, however, could we agree that you supply the food for them, and save our people of our Realm the shortage of food?" He asked. His voice suited his face, mild toned, and simple enough, yet comforting.

 

"Kilonir, they have money troubles, where would they get the food for their Realm-Hoping People?" Mikir smiled.

"The remaining people of Asgard, among them, consist of 40 cooks, and 10 harvest keepers, while rebuilding and making more money with the average man, these 40 will bring in the food." Loki said.

"Loki, clever boy." Mikir said in a manner hard to describe. Lazy, yet sarcastic.

"Are there cleaners among your refugees?" Asked Kilonir.

"Yes, we made sure of that." You answered.

 

 

"Perhaps, we can understand, our new agreement. Asgards' finest food, finest silks for my guests and ladies, and of course the money earned from our new friends. Of course, there are still those who doubt Alfheims' and Asgards' alliance, they doubt our friendship is real." Mikir said.

"I do think all that we have is worth more than a daughter of Asgard - no offense, your Grace." He silently bowed to both of us.

"Are you sure, a child of Asgard married to a child of Alfheim, is surely to strengthen our bond." She countered.

"I think the people should see it as an attempt to sway their opinions on our strong bond." Kilonir said.

 

"I think so too." You smugly looked toward Mikir.

 _'Why am I acting like a jealous idiot?'_ You thought.

 

"Then it is agreed. Our refugees will take shelter within your Realms.


	48. Married Life

The political figures who you had shared the palace with left the day after the Alliance had been settled. Papers were signed, history was recorded, and a few new laws were either made or changed, but more stayed the same.

 

You and Loki ate the dinning hall, with little company for once. Most of the guest stayed at the other end of the hall, with only a few sharing your table down at the bottom. The refugees were to be moved tomorrow, leaving them time to pack, and time to enjoy their last meal. Alfheim were taking in 4000, Nidavellir 400, and Vanaheim 2000. Leaving you and Loki 5000 people to rule over for the time being. In those 2000, 4000 and 400 were cooks, builders, healers and harvest keepers. The same could also be said for your 5000. Buildings that were fixed and ready were filled in with families, and as the season came nearer, the harvest keepers went to work. More room could also be used to house those 5000 once the refugees had left.

 

Loki seemed more at ease now that the Alliance had been settled, and though you were feeling calmer too, you still lacked the ability to eat. You drank more than you ate, which could often times cause you to become light headed rather quickly. Most nights it was Loki leading you back to your chambers, and helping you into bed. But few times he had called a guard to do so, when business called, and you were too drunk to addend.

 

"Are you feeling light headed yet?" Loki asked still looking at his food as he ate.

"No." You answered. "Would you be annoyed at me, if I were so?"

"No. In fact I would join you." He picked up his goblet and took a large gulp.

"I thought you would be happy. - Well, not happy. Relieved that our hardship is over for now. And that our people will be walking the path to recovery." You said.

"I am. And that is why I am drinking." He gulped his drink down again.

"Loki, getting drunk isn't going to make our night any better." You smiled.

"Seems to have helped you sleep at night." Loki finally looked at you. "You haven't been eating much, and drink has been putting you to sleep. Something is wrong. And don't lie to me." Loki rested his elbows on the table, clasping his hands and fixing his eyes on you.

"I'm just tired. And sick. And Annoyed, and Irritated that we must have a child in order to pay for any crimes our own idiot people might commit!" You snapped.

"And whose idea was it to agree so quickly?" Loki gave you  questioning look.

 

You rolled your eyes in response. "I was just happy to get their ideals out of the way with." You gulped down your own drink to keep from hitting Loki. "Sorry, alright?"

"You're becoming angry, and at times aggressive. You need to rest." Loki reached to take your goblet away. "Without the drink."

"I thought you said you would join me in drinking the night away." You reached back for the drink. "Perhaps I will start my old routine tomorrow. But for now, drink with me. I am sorry I lost my temper. But sometimes, I don't need to be reminded of my mistakes." You poured some of your wine into Loki goblet before making a toast.

 

"Here is to our future child. May he grow up surrounded by tall and less crude people!" You smiled. Loki threated to do the same, but he managed to keep his stiff and unwelcoming posture.

"Why do you act like that? You are with your wife, let yourself be at ease." You smiled.

"We are surrounded by people, 'Darling'." He said mockingly.

"You weren't so bashful when I was just your play thing. You threatened to share me!" You whispered sharply. "And I have every right to be angry now!"

"You are sleepy one night, and angry the next. The drink has given you many faces." Loki called for the serving boy and refilled his wine. "And back then, you did not have much importance to me. Now you do. But back then you didn't."

"Are you going to forget about everything you did to me?" You gulped down your drink and asked for another from the serving boy.

"I thought you would want that. But very well, there are better ways to meet your spouse to be. I am sorry." He said without much care.

"Really? You are sorry? You're just sorry? ........Wow." You said sarcastically.

"Now, come on, lets forget our past. Like you said. While we work we forget about our past."

 

You knew he was starting to get drunk now, and so were you. You downed your drink and stood up on unsteady legs.

"Oh, careful there." He said.

"Come on, Loki." You gestured your hand towards him. "Lets get back to bed. We need to sleep." You took him by the arm but Loki pulled away.

"Nonesence!" He said spilling the drink. "If you insist on talking about the past, then tell me about it. Before we met what was your life like." Loki pulled you into his lap, and held you there.

"Come on Loki. We have to leave. The drink was a mistake." You feebly pushed away.

"No. You are acting like this because I didn't say I was sorry enough. I'm am very sorry." He tried to stop himself from laughing.

 

"Tell you what, if you come with me, I will tell you about my past. How's that?"

Loki thought it over drunkenly, before nodding drunkenly in agreement.

 

 

*****

 

"When I was a child, I used to climb the trees. But often they seemed higher when I was up there, so I had to call my Father down. Once we had played hide and seek, I caught my leg in a tangled branch, and my Father had to call three men from my home to help me down. I was humiliated."

 

You looked at Loki who was guzzling down his wine from the cask like a child with milk. "Tell another." He said.

"Before my family died, I felt guilty that I had stupidly spent my money on childish things, instead of saving it for my Mothers' Birthday. I went into the forest, picked as many flowers as I could find, and gave them to her."

 

"What flowers were they?" Loki asked offering you a sip. You took it gratefully, seeing as your throat had become dry.

"Bluebells, yellow, white and orange Daffodils, Orange Roses, Red Roses, and I tied them all together with a wheat straw."

Loki nodded in an understanding manner. "I used to give my Mother pink Lillies when they were in bloom."

"You loved your Mother dearly?"

"Not enough. I love you though." He assured you and himself.

 

You reached your chambers, opened the doors. You let Loki moved from leaning on your shoulder and fall onto the bed. You undid his boots, removed the armour, and leather, leaving only his breeches on. "I love you." He said again as you undressed yourself for bed. "I love you too." You smiled back.

 

You were surprised by how sober you were feeling and acting when Loki turn into.....well that.

You helped Loki into bed before helping yourself. Loki moved so he was facing you. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, you don't know. And I would do anything to save you. Even if it meant hurting you. Because I wouldn't want your existence to disappear. Even if you hated me for it. And I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I treated you like I did, but I'm glad you had the strength to endure me. Because I haven't enjoyed some ones company like this before. I love you."

 

"I love you too."

"And I loved you more, when I was so close to losing you. I'm glad I made that choice in a way."


	49. Married Life Part One: Confession

The next day, with a heavy headache and sore throat, you and Loki watched as the people left in their numbers. First were the refugees headed for Alfheim, then Nidavellir, and finally Vanaheim. They would travel through the Bifrost, and enter the realm greeted by the people of those realms, only be housed for the benefit of everyone. Once all was done, you organised a group of Asgardian servants to clean up any mess left behind by the people. Such as tents, food, and any household items they thought they wouldn't need anymore.

 

You prayed the rains would come soon to refill the pond in the great garden. While the mess was being cleaned, you organised the now empty rooms in the palace, to be turned upside down and cleaned out. The Lords were more than happy to be rid of those they housed, and all their letters of consideration and disagreement with the way they were forced to do it, were sent to you.

 

You asked Loki to leave any arguments against your past and present plans to you, while Loki dealt with his own troubles.

 

Loki had been given many letters considering the economy and health of the remaining Asgardians, it was a full two hours before Loki found time for anything else. The rebuilding of Asgard was slow, but continuous, the money was moving along at an even and acceptable pace. But still, Loki seemed troubled. You noticed the way he avoided looking at you. The face he always wore when he was hiding something, was his only mask today.

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

I did his best to forget the thought, but all my work to do so proved fruitless. That feeling at the back of my head, that gut dropping feeling I am dealing with now, all of it is overtaking me. I wasn't sure what brought such thoughts on, perhaps it was the drink, or maybe today was simply a day for my mind to wonder. Either way, I couldn't push it back.

 

And it certainly didn't help that she has shown such care for me. Giving me an endless supply of medicine for my headaches, checking in on me every now and then, taking most my work off my shoulders and onto hers.

 

I understood, to move forward would mean to look back. confess secrets, and correct lies. But could trying to strengthen our bond, weaken it? I couldn't remember a time I felt so powerless, afraid and nervous for someone before. I am not my old self, she has changed me drastically. I planned to build monuments of myself in Asgard, to show all my work and glory to the Nine Realms, and now I'm fixing the problems I've caused. And trying to find a way to tell my wife that I picked her life over our child. Perhaps they were right. I am not suited for the role of King 

 

 

 

YOUR PROV

 

Your paper work was done, now it was simply waiting around for the servants to announce their work was done.

 

During your waiting, you reminisced about Loki. Your first meeting, the way he acted, the way he acted last night. You looked for a connection between his behaviour last night and his behaviour today. The drink was your only answer, but you knew there was something else.

 

Loki had said he loved you once before, but to say it like he did last night, it was almost like it was an apology. The confession of how much he did care was startling, and worrying at the same time. Was he trying to warn you of something? Was he trying to tell you something? Loki tried his hardest to avoid looking at you, as you noticed, but why? Had you done something wrong? Was it something YOU said?

 

Did he think you were trying to tell him something?

 

.........Was he trying to convince himself he still didn't care of Mikir?

 

At that thought you went to find him. Yes, you were jealous. yes, you hated her. And yes, you wanted Loki to tell you everything about his past with her, even if it meant hurting you, and he should know this by now, he's your husband.

 

_'Perhaps he meant to, but he was too drunk.'_

 

You went through various scenarios in your head when you approached the door. You imagined shouting, hitting, calming, cheerful scenarios in your head. You had never faked your own happiness before, but perhaps it was the best way to approach him. After all, Loki wasn't a very approachable man. No, no forget that. if he was harbouring feelings for another and he failed to tell you, you would make your annoyance clear

 

You opened the door, ready to shout out, but as soon as the door closed behind you, you froze. Loki watched you closely, waiting for you to do something.

 

"Can I help you?" He asked calmly.

Another moment of frozen silence before you replied.

"Yes, how are you?" You said sitting in the chair next to the door. Fake smile and all.

"I am fine. Is there any work you wish for me to take back?" Loki turned back to his work.

"No, no. I am just waiting for the servants to tell me their progress in cleaning." You fidgeted about, trying to remain calm. You looked around for anything that might relate to Mikir or Alfheim. "I just thought I'd come see how you were doing."

"I am coping. Thank you for the medicine. And thank you for taking care of me last night, I should have done the same."

 

"You said you loved me....5 times last night?" You tired to recall.

"Yes, I did. And I mean each one." Loki still kept his attention to his work.

"Why?"

"Why would I say I love you? We're married, I would assume that would be the appropriate thing to do as your husband."

"Why so many times?" You leaned forward, probing him with your questions just gently enough.

"Because I was drunk, happy that our biggest problem was solved, and I do love you."

 

You waited for a while, hoping the silence would break him. But, of course silence was Lokis' best friend before you arrived. Well, it could still be his best friend. Or Mikir could still hold a special part of him. _'Just tell me Loki. I help you and move on, but please don't lie or hide anything from me.'_

"You seemed to apologise in the way you said you loved me." You said.

"I remember being sorry for my past actions yes."

"Loki would you look at me?!" You shouted.

Loki looked up, sighed then turned to face you.

"Tell me everything."

Loki leaned back in his chair, hands clasped in front of him. "I am sorry for the way I treated you, I do not like my past self, and I wish I had treated you with more respect. I love you. I didn't think I would ever say that to someone. You were strong enough to deal with me, and so I know you are strong enough for anything. I am sorry for the man I was. And I wish I could change that, but I can't. The best I can do is give you a good future......and even at that I failed."

"Loki." You leaned forward in your chair. "If you love me, or even knew me, you would know that I am strong enough to deal with the truth. So just finally tell me, I understand."

"You know?" Loki asked stunned.

"It's obvious, Loki. It's you. It's what you'd do, but you pushed it away for my safety. Because you do care for me. Why else would you say you love me in such an apologetic way?"

Loki let out a shaky breath. It was obvious he was hoping to hide it. And hiding had taken a great toll on him. "I did it for you. I loved you too much to let you go . I thought we could try again if you wanted. But I, I didn't tell you, I thought you would remove yourself from my side. hate me, even." Loki said.

You moved forward, knelt before Loki and clasped his hands. Kissing his knuckles. "I love you, We can try again." You chuckled. "We never failed." You smiled, keeping back your tears.

"I just couldn't bare the thought of losing you." Loki said as his eyes turned a light shade of red. "I can't raise a child by myself, I need you there. If you died, I wouldn't know what to do. I could barely rule a realm by myself."

"What?" You asked confused. Perhaps Loki was just confessing more things than he needed to, in order to cleanse his guilt.

"The baby. I didn't want you to die." Loki cleared his throat.

"Alright, but what does this have to do with anything?" Your smile was fading somewhat.

 

 

"I asked them to save you instead of the baby."

 

 


	50. Married Life Part Two: Just One More Day of Rest

 

You were locked away in your chambers, resting lazily on the bed. You could hear Loki knocking on the chamber doors, asking to be let inside. Despite the anger and the sadness, and even the need to scream at him, you found yourself uninterested in allowing Loki in. You soon became weaker and more tired as the hours passed along. _'Has it been hours? Or has it only been a few minutes.'_

 

You could argue that your actions were childish. Running into your chambers, and simply resting on the bed. And you could argue that that was all you did, do, and ever will do. Sleep was often either a cure or a treatment for most ailments, so why could it not cure depression. You considered the thought of suffering from mood swings, although that would consider the fact of pregnancy or Menopause. And, obviously you had neither.

 

You could do something about your emotions and the situation. But since there was nothing that could fix either, you didn't bother to lift a finger.

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

"Let me in." I said once again, my hand pressed against the cold gold of the door.

 

No answer.

 

I thought of new ways to interest my wife enough for her to answer the door. Simple curiosity was my only way in. If I could find the right words to intrigue her, she might answer.

I paced the hallway just enough far enough to reach the door if she decided to open it in my temporary silence. This was what I expected when I had planned on telling her the truth, however I assumed she already knew. What was she speaking of, then? I assumed she was speaking of our child, the sacrifice I made, I was clinging to the fact that she understood my choice.

 

She said she could handle any news. She said she was strong enough. I knew she wasn't! I knew she was too weak to understand my choice, too much of a bloody woman! 

 

"I thought you were strong enough to deal with anything? Or was that just a lie, and the truth is that you are just as weak as any other woman." I shouted through the door. I listened closely......Nothing!

 

What I said I meant. I meant it all. Every last word. I trusted her strength, and I was rewarded with her running from my study room, and locking herself away. Damn her!

"Damn you!" I shouted. "And damn your pathetic excuse of strength!"

 

 

YOUR PROV

 

You heard his hurtful words. At least they would have been hurtful if you thought he meant them. You knew Loki. More than ever know. You understood what he was capable of, judging by his past actions. He was capable of murder, threatening, and starting a War. Though he was also capable of finishing it, in his own way.

 

In the past he cared for nothing but your body, he made it very clear that way. The constant teasing, the threat of giving you away to other people, calling you pet, the sexual activities to move you along quicker, using Saria like a doll when I wasn't ready. You remembered it all, and you would never forget it. But you also remembered the slow movement of the selfishness and almost darkening personality of a monster, move to a more comfortable man who ruled with a more realistic view.

 

You also remembered your life before the palace. Your family died, you were brought up by the worst of Asgard, you were taken in by Loki to become his toy, you suffered his actions, you were almost raped and you lost your Saria on the night war came to Asgard, you were kidnapped and almost raped once again, told you could not have children, had your first child, lost your first child, ignored the pain and focused on the suffering of Asgard, and agreed to give away your next child should Asgard fail you once again.

 

Perhaps being raised by those selfish people wouldn't have been the worst fate for you.

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

I stood outside of our chambers, watching the servants bow and pass by. Waiting might be my only option. She would eventually need food and water.

 

What If she didn't? What If she planned to stay there until her body or mind gave way for death or madness. 

 

Alarmed I repeatedly slapped my hand against the door. "Skyler, open the door!" I said. "Please, open the door!" Now reply.

I looked up and down the door, and tried to break my way through. Bruising my arm, and almost breaking the bone I backed down. "Skyler, I didn't want to lose you. I don't expect to have another child again. And I can't call myself a Father after what I did to our first born. But, please......don't do anything harmful to yourself. I've done that enough to you." I rested my head against the door.

 

"But, Please tell me, that I will see you again."

 

YOUR PROV

 

 _'What are you speaking about, you stupid man?"_ You thought, you lifted your hand toward the roof of the bed, stretching your hand and clenching it. _'Why would I kill myself? I have too much to do. To much work left to do.'_ You placed your hand down and rolled onto your right side. _'You're a stupid man Loki. Of course I won't kill myself. Of course I am weak, like any other woman. But I can handle it. I will move on. You will do something new to hurt me, and I will soon forget this. I am almost forgetting about you and Mikir. The love you might have had.'_

 

You remember falling asleep before the loud banging began again.

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

I had guards bang down our chamber doors. I waited impatiently, biting my thump nail as they used their pathetic manpower to knock our doors down.

 _'She might already be dead.'_ My mind taunted. "More!" I yelled. _'Their being too slow. Move! You useless Twats!'_

 

YOUR PROV

 

You moved from your bed, head aching. Or that may just be the door. I opened the doors and four guards fell to my feet. I looked at them in confusion, then turn my attention to Loki. He moved to walk over them, putting his hands on my arms. A sign of comfort I suppose.

 

"Skyler." He kissed my forehead. "Leave!" He snapped at the guards.

The guard left, closing the doors behind them, while Loki sat you down on the bed.

 

"Listen," He took a moment to breath. "I know you are tired of listening to me. I empathise with that. All I can do, Is say my part. And that is, I didn't want to lose you. And-"

"Loki, leave. I want to be with my own company. Your words have already sunk so deep into my mind I am starting to believe they are the words of a prayer. I will speak to you soon. For now, leave. We may share a bed, but nothing more. I am still tired, and now I am hungry. I will leave now, for the feast." You moved towards the doors.

 

"The servants are done cleaning. Any royal guests you want to invite can now stay within the palace. Good, your Grace."

 

 

 

 

 


	51. Married Life Part Three: Invisible

Loki respected your decision, and did not speak to you throughout the feast. Glances were given, you saw from the corner of your eye, but no words. Everything between you and Loki was dead silence. Even when you two retired for the night, nothing was passed. You did not face him in your sleep either, backs to each other as you struggled to comprehend being so close to him, after what he did.

 

Everyday onward was the same routine. You would wake, have your breakfast, do your duties as Queen, use any free time you had to finish off any bothersome work, then sit down and enjoy your feast, before retiring to bed. These days were made harder, with your inability to speak to Loki. You once considered writing letters to him while he was in his study, but the idea made you feel idiotic.

 

It began to rain on the third day, refilling the pond to a quarter of what it used to be, the smell of the earth rising into the air washed away any other smells that were considered unpleasant to you.

 

The hard dirt ground turned into a sunken land of thick mud within a matter of minutes. But you did not care, the mud on the ground made you smile, perhaps flowers and grass will grow there once summer arrived. The sky remained grey, even when the rains had stopped. The air was still filled with the smell of earth, when you reached the gardens. You changed your clothing from a simple dress to breaches, shirt and tunic.

 

Your boots squelched in the mud as you walked through the garden. A few of the trees you passed had suffered fire attacks, and  _were_ suffering from burn marks. Bark had been stripped from their trunks leaving them bare. Leaves had fallen from the thin branches to land on the ground, sucked in by the mud, and drowned out by the rain and your own boots.

 

You pressed your hand against the trunk, almost feeling the trees' pain. You moved on, passing bushes that had been cut down to provide more space when the refugees had come. You hoped they would grow back to the beautiful rose bushes they once were. Red, yellow, white and pink, they were. Gorgeous and perfect. But now they were reduced to a small bush stump. You passed under the archway, pushing away the now creaking gate. Its black paint had suffered, and was now falling to pieces.

 

You continued into the second garden. Gravel from the pathway was scattered over the ground, making cracking noises with each step you made. The second pond, which was slightly smaller, was halfway full, you saw a few birds bathing themselves in it, chirping and chapping away as you passed.

 

You felt the cold wind bite at your cheeks, you could feel the small drops of rain beginning to fall. Yet still you did not wish to leave. You could see the mountains from afar, You wondered what had become of your small cabin, whether it had been destroyed, taken apart for firewood, or was used to house suffering people. Either way, you doubted you would ever see it again, much less stay in its warm walls.

 

You continued through, you saw a few pieces of old firewood scattered about. _'Perhaps the cleaners missed this one.'_ You moved over to pick it up, and place it where the rose bushes were once standing. You walked the bare ground of the rose bush, and realised there was still one left. Standing all alone, hiding behind a tree. You dropped the sticks on the bare ground and moved to pick a rose.

 

But thought better of it. _'This could be the last one in the garden.'_ The rose bush was a yellow one, most were still blooming, but one stood out proud with life.

 

_'Odd, winter is coming soon, and the flowers are blooming?'_

 

You moved to investigate the rest of the garden, keeping an eye out for any sort of flowers blooming, wildlife scattering about, trees with greenery on them. On your travels you saw a fox, Lilies growing, and two more rose bushes. _'This isn't correct. None of these should be flowering, that fox should be hiding from the winter.'_

 

 

*****

You returned to your chambers, boots caked in mud, hair and clothing wet. You changed into a simple dress, and sat at your desk. _'This letter shall go out to those with access to wildlife.'_ You had heard of a few people who were studying the wildlife in Asgard, keeping it in check, and making notes of any slight change in the differences of weather, animals, early or late blooming. One woman was known as Hine, she focused more on the flowering of Asgard. Two men who were known as Koli, and Jur, focused more on the animals and weather. Hopefully they could explain the odd occurrences of the wildlife and flowers.

 

_'Dear Hine, It has come to my attention that sooner than expected the roses in my garden and lilies in my pound have bloomed. I also happened to see a fox on my travels. I am given the understanding that it is soon to be winter, and yet, our earth seems to be defying itself. Have you noticed such odd appearances? And if so, please contact me, and tell me of its reasons. And I will see what I can do to help.'_

 

You wrote the same letter to Koli and Jur. In hopes of getting their attention. You addressed the letter to the known homes of these people.

 

A knock at the door sounded, and a small maid came into view. "Dinner will be served soon, your Majesty." She bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh wait!" You called out. "Could you please send these letters off?" You held them out.

"Of course your Majesty." You ran over and grasped the letters, and left the chambers.

 

 

 

*****

 

You sat yourself down to the feasting table. While you managed to distract yourself for the day, when placed next to Loki, everything came back to you. You laughed at yourself for being so distracted by the outside, you completely forgot what was happening inside. How could you ignore and forget the difficulty of you marriage to Loki?

 

You moved on though. It wasn't worth your time. You just needed to rest, and slowly process it in your head. Perhaps having something to think about, like the wildlife, was your own way of helping yourself.

 

****

 

You slept easily that night, somewhat thinking yourself to sleep. You hoped the letters would have a response within the week.

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

I watched her rest, wondering how she spent her day. It had been raining for many hours of the day so there was a good chance she went for walk. She was like that, she always liked the outside world. I placed my hand on her shoulder. Gently, so slow, just enough to feel her, but not to wake her. I was beginning miss her voice. It was enough to my patience to ignore me, anything else might have crushed that. _'She came into the feasting hall with interest in her eyes. Something I haven't seen in a while.'_

 

I looked at her face. Or rather her hair, she refused to look at me even in bed. I breathed in slowly, deeply.

 

"I love you"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. As a treat why not give me your thoughts on the Thor: Ragnarok director.


	52. Married Life Part Four: Declining

You received replies from both sources, both saying the same thing. Once in the beginning of the year, Asgards' 'Circle of Nature' as they called It, would change. Asgards' weather patterns would rotate from stormy to mild, from hot to cold, or from snow to rain. And often during the beginning of the year, snow to sun in a matter of minutes. The wildlife seemed to be coping with its affects. The letters said the best you could do, is to leave them be.

 

With that mystery solved, it left you feelings rather embarrassed. You sat in your study chair, looking around your chambers. You actually sent letters to these people, worried about the wildlife, only to be given a reply that seemed so simple. It left you feeling almost like a child, worrying over nothing. You wondered what they were saying about you now, how the Queen of Asgard couldn't even keep track of the weather.

 

You continued to look around your chambers. Finding anything that could take up your time, that didn't consist of paperwork. Asgards' paperwork was limited, now that the Lords and Ladies of Asgard, were simply enjoying their luxuries, and not complaining about housing refugees. Any paperwork that was given to you, were updates on how the refugees of Asgard were settling into their temporary homes.

 

Each day you prayed that no one was causing trouble for the residents on either Realm. For if they did, Nidavellir would have your child. You did not need that.

 

As you looked around your chambers you noticed how dusty some of the shelves were. You presumed that the servants had missed it this morning while cleaning, and shrugged the idea off. You picked up one of your handkerchiefs, damped it in the water from your chamber room basin and went to the shelf. You removed all the books, before cleaning the entire shelf. Afterwards, you re-organised the book collection. When you finished, you then noticed the dust on the floor. Following the trial of dust, it led you to the windows, which held smudges on their frames and glass.

 

Dampening your cloth, you went to wipe them.

 

After the windows were cleaned, you noticed the balcony had gathered some stray leaves, during this mornings' breeze. Some were spread out across the ground, and some were hidden away in the crooks between the pillars. After having no brush you resorted to picking them up, it took a while but it wasn't until they were picked up, that you noticed the large plants growing on the balcony were shedding their leaves.

 

 _'Are these people sure its' natural?'_ You thought. The trees down in the garden were blooming, while these ones were shedding. You rolled your eyes, and gave a tired sigh. You found a knife on your vanity table drawer, and started pruning the flowers, you also watered and cleaned the large golden vase that stood as high as your stomach.

 

After the balcony was done, you re-did your bed. Moving the pillows around, tightening the bed sheet, cleaning the bed posts. You tired your best to clean under the bed, moving as much dust as you could. Then you moved on to your vanity table and any other table and cabinet in your chambers. Polishing them, until they were shining.

 

You noticed one unclean thing after another. You were cleaning the bathroom, by the time the young servant girl came in.

 

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, I'm just cleaning the room." You smiled going back and forth, scrubbing the crooks and crannies of the bath, windowsill and basin holder.

"Shall I call for the cleaning servants?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Is there something you wanted, is it dinner already?"  

"The AllFather ordered that I bring you some tea. He didn't see you in the garden, nor around the palace. He suggested that I bring you tea, wherever you are. To settle your nerves."

"Alright, I suppose I should rest for a while." You said leaving the ragged handkerchief on the marble ground. You washed your hands in the basin in the washroom, then followed the servant in.

She sat you down, and handed you the tea. A very strong mint flavour, but you managed to keep it down.

"Are you alright? No Queen should have to clean her own chambers, I will call for the servants to do it again."

"No, they did a good job. I was just simply cleaning the tiny details no Queen need have to worry about." You chuckled while drinking your tea. "I am just simply, passing the time."

"But, even the tiniest detail should not be in the presence of the Queen and Kings sleeping quarters." She said

 

 

"What's your name?" You asked her.

"Wen, miss." She curtsied.

"Wen. I like that name actually." You smiled.

"What did the late Queen do during her free time?"

"I didn't serve her then, I was just a young girl. But I've been told that she used to join her friend Hilli. They would paint and play the harp together."

"I see." You thought for a moment. You looked to the girl, and smiled. "If you have any chores to do today, do not let me hold you back."

"No. It is an honour to serve you. My time is yours."

 

"No. I will be fine for now."

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

I've been pondering for hours, if Skyler is alright. She did not take a visit into the garden, and she received three letters this morning. So important they were, she did not join me for dinner. Denying me her company was a stab through the heart. It was bad enough she did not speak to me.

 

I ordered a mint flavoured tea to be made for her. and sent it to her via her favourite maid. The girl had an innocent appearance. Perhaps that was what she liked about her. Short brown hair, and blue eyes, around 5'5.

 

The letters sent to me were only updates on the settlers in Vanaheim, Nidavellir, and Alfheim. Perhaps they were what the morning letters consisted of for Skyler. There is no need for me to worry.

 

It has been a week since Skyler last spoke to me. She is restless, and often reads before bed to settle her mind In order to make her feel safe, the soldiers that remain are being trained night and day, pushed to their limits, practicing until they dream of fighting. Asgard can not afford to fail in war, with its weak excuses for soldiers failing left and right. They did a pathetic job during my prison sentence. One after another fell to the hands of that black creature. Each day I am given a letter by the General on the progress and decline of performance, from my men. They are rising, it is good to see.

 

More food Is being made and given around Asgard, less complaints are made from my 'supporting' Lords and Ladies. It was good for my temper, yes, but it also gave me more time to worry for Skyler. Perhaps I should peek into our chambers and use my need for a book as an excuse for my presence.

 

****

 

When I entered our chambers I expected her to be there sitting at her vanity table. Instead I saw her scrubbing our washroom. Tattered hair, and dampened dress, she was cleaning the windows with a cloth and cleaning basin.

 

"Darling?" My voice caused her to jump. Clutching her heart she turned to face me. Briefly she considered smiling at me. But must have thought better of it, after her reminder. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cleaning. Do you like it?" She asked turning her attention back to the window.

"Yes, the washroom is clean. But why are you cleaning it?"

"I ask Wen to give me some cleaning supplies for our chambers. I thought I'd give it a second clean today." She said.

"Are the servants cleaning performances not to your liking?"

"No. I just wanted to clean."

 

I watched her move from the window to one corner of the room. What has made her mind suggest cleaning as a medicine? Is this how she intends to help herself?

 

I looked back into our chambers, and noticed the bed sheets had been changed, the shelf was re-organised, the plants and been pruned, and our cabinets were polished.

"Have you done all of this?" I asked.

"Yes. I asked Wen to help me change the bed sheets. She's very helpful."  She said finishing up the last corner of the room.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I'm fine." She said as she started to mop the floor.

 

"Alright." I said, leaving and taking a book with me.


	53. Married Life Part Five: Declining Further

As the days passed, your obsessive cleaning soon became a natural thing among your household. And though, many servants still asked to aid you, or to do the work for you, you declined their offers. Preferring to work on your own. But as the days continued to pass, your routine passing by at a much quicker pace. You found yourself with hours to spare, and nothing left to clean.

 

So you looked around for other hobbies that might distract you, and found a rather comforting feeling with handmade items. You started by stitching accessories to your clothing, or to any other piece of plain sheet in your chambers. But after a while, you grew bored of brightening up someone else's work, and moved on to making it from scratch. You asked for knitting needles, and several different colours of wool and silk. Red, blue, green, grey, white, black and orange.

 

Loki once made an off-handed comment that each day you found something new to do. You started by knitting a simple hat, then a scarf, and moved on to more complex things, such as fingerless gloves. The nights were becoming colder, so you made something to wear over your night dress. Different colours to match every one.

 

You briefly considered making Loki something simple, but brushed the idea away. He wouldn't want something like that. So you made something simple for your maid Wen. A much warmer top to go over her dress, and a tunic to help her Brother keep warm. You began talking to Wen more, asking her questions about her life and family. You learned that her younger Brother was the young boy who tended to the horses. So you didn't mind making him a little warming gift.

 

You were sat on your bed, knitting away, mixing up the colours. You added silk to your wool in order to make them more presentable, since Asgards' choice of clothing was usually limited to leather, metal and silk and satin. You looked around your bed at the thought of satin. The bed sheets were made of wool in order to warm you and Loki while winter approached.

 

Perhaps you could brighten up someone else's work one more time, before making something yourself. You added wide dark blue silk strips to your pillow following a Horizontal line and a lighter shade of green to Lokis'. Afterward, you turned the pillow over, and added the width of wool to the back. _'One side for fashion, and another side for warmth.'_ You thought.

 

But then you realised the silk decorated pillows didn't match the plain sheets.

 

Luckily the sheets were a cream white, and any colour went with white. You added a long wide strip of blue and green silk and stitched it vertically it to the sheets. With your work looking neat, and your mind feeling satisfied, you put away your needles and material.

 

Afterward, you sat yourself down and looked around the room, trying to find another way to distract yourself.

 

 _'I could take a walk in the garden. I could find Wen and see if she would be interested in chatting for a while. I suppose I could clean again.'_ With no interest in either of those suggestions you took out your needles from your drawer and started to knit mindlessly once again.

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

I am left with simply nothing, but complaints of these trainee soldiers. Their roles are to defend Asgard 24 hours a day 7 days a week, during battle, not during battle, to be willing to die during battle, to be willing to die protecting the palace inside and out, to fight for Asgard, their families, for their honour. For their damn pride! An yet Tyr sends word that many are whining about their treatment. No wonder Asgard lost so many soldiers during the last battle. Once these men were the fiercest fighters in all the Nine Realms, and now they leave me with their whelps!

 

I responded with little interest, and told Tyr to treat them like untrained pets. Whining won't give them any special treatment from me, in fact it will give them worse treatment from all those who are above them. If they wish respect, they must work harder.

 

Besides, my mind is occupied with other things. Skyler for one. She has now started knitting to remove the pain and anger she feels. First it was cleaning, and now knitting. What else? The servants showed concern for her wellbeing in such a pitiful way. As if she were slowly going insane. How dare they?!

 

I once considered offering her a class in art or music, or perhaps arranging a meeting with some of the late Queens' closest friends. But decided better. Knowing her character, she would do all of them in one day, cleaning, knitting, painting, playing and talking. It could cause too much stress on her heart.

 

When It wasn't Skyler taking over my mind, it was the Asgardian New year. With most of the Asgards' population on different realm, it was easier to arrange the grand feast, and entertainment. The food was the most important thing of course since most Asgardians loved to eat, so I arranged for the best chefs in Asgard to prepare to meal with the palaces personal chefs. The entertainment was usually from other realms, so all I had to do was send the letters.

 

With the New Year ready, I tried to move my mind on to other things.

 

 

YOUR PROV

 

You asked for dinner to be served to your chambers tonight. Wanting to finish off your knitting work. You asked Wen to give you company while you worked.

 

"You are very talented, considering you only started last week." Wen said.

"Thank you. I hope the top is warm enough. You may wear it to bed if it is not presentable." You smiled at her.

"No, Your majesty. It is a great honour to wear your gifts. I do wear it when my duties don't permit me to do kitchen work. But I am never sure what duties are ahead of me. Well, except for serving you your food." She was almost hypnotized with your needle work. "My Brother is very grateful for the tunic. He says it keeps him very warm in the early mornings."

"Then, perhaps I should knit him some wool and leather gloves." You took a break from the knitting and sipped your tea.

"Who are those for may I ask?" Asked Wen.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a plan on who to give it to, but I don't know how I will feel once it has been done. I've done many things for someone or something, only to reject the result due to my mood at that moment."

 

Time passed, and your work was done quicker than you expected. You honestly thought it wouldn't be ready until tomorrow evening. Your meal and tea were done, and you thanked Wen for her company as she made her way out. She turned at the door and smiled, "Miss, I know it is not my place to say, but please don't let such beautiful work go to waste." After she left, you pondered on what her meaning was.

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

I made my way to our bed chambers, irritated by the way Skyler took her meal alone in our rooms, instead of gracing me with her company. It would seem time wasn't healing her, but hardening her. Any chance of her forgiveness seemed to wither away each day. I thought this cleaning addiction and recent knitting hobby was meant to ease her anger and sadness, not awaken any hidden hatred she had for me. Despite my anger, I opened the door gently. She was in bed, sleeping peacefully. seeing such a sight cool the anger in me. 

What is she doing to me? p> 

Once I had undressed, I made my way to our bed. She slept facing away once again, but this time I noticed there was something different to our bed.

 

 _'It would seem you are still stitching.'_ I smiled at her. Her stitching work made our once plain bed sheets look quite attractive to our oak and ebony bedpost. But I noticed there was something tucked under the silk going across my pillow. A pair of black leather gloves, with a golden threading making the shape of an L on the right wrist, and inside was green silk. Smooth and comfortable, I honestly questioned if she made if, or simply bought them. I once considered Skyler asking her maid to buy some for her. I turned the thought down when I looked at our bed sheets. No, only Skyler could do something like this. She is a very talented woman.

 

I looked at her work. They fitted perfectly, and were stitched together so well.

 

"Thankyou."


	54. Married Life Part Six: Declining Even Further

You awoke that morning expecting to see Loki's gloves rejected and resting on the pillow, however you were surprised to see them not only missing, but replaced.

 

In their stead was a plain canvas, a drawing set, a notebook, quills with many different bird feathers, small warped ink gars with the colours of yellow and brown, paint brushes, and paint in colours of blue, orange, black and violet. You briefly considered allowing yourself to smile, but thought better of it.

 

You moved from the bed. Dressed yourself, not needing the help of the maids anymore. You never wore elegant clothing unless there was a meeting with the councillors or any outsider of this realm. You turned your attentions to the bedding, sorting the sheeting out, flattening any creases before turning your attentions toward the art set.

 

You decided to practice on the drawing set before moving onto any painting. You sat yourself on your desk chair, resting your notebook on the marble desk. The notebook was plain, and empty. Only white sheet filling the two purple covers on front and back.

 

You drew a simple flower, testing your skills before moving on. When the flower became good enough in your eyes, you moved on to a more detailed item. You drew the vanity mirror in front of you, drawing the mirror and the shaded parts resting on the glass. You did not draw your own reflection, but simply the glass. When the drawing turned out to be good enough for you, you copied the engraved patterns on your golden doors and stone pillars. Then moved on to the carved patterns in the wooden frames of your bed.

 

 

You found yourself drawing more and more, even if they weren't the most skilful artist, you kept going. It was a good ten pages before you ran out of thing to draw. Afterward you added ink to your most favourite drawing.

 

The drawing of the mirror you kept in black and white, but the drawing of your flower you painted in violet with one thick black stripe facing a vertical line. You drew a picture of frog, remembering how common they were in your small pond outside of your home. You inked it in brown with a mixture of yellow and brown to make a dark golden colour.

 

Loki, a rough drawing was painted and inked. Black for his hair and blue for his eyes. You added violet paint to the surrounded white paper. Happy with your work you left the notebook to one side, and took out your knitting needles. Even if Loki brought you paints and an endless supply of notebooks and canvases, you would still remain knitting in the end.

 

You loved the way it felt to knit, the routine of it all. And the endless amount of materials you could mould together. You knitted yourself some wrist warmers in the colour of a light blue, with a little black to decorate it with.

 

By the time you were done, Wen came in with a tray in her hands. Tea, toast and fruit was your breakfast, and you appreciated it greatly. She set the tray down on your desk, and asked if you should need anything else. You only asked her to view your drawings before she left. You were sipping tea, when she was flipping through the pages of your little notebook.

 

"My Lady, they are beautiful. You captured the mirrors shine perfectly." She smiled.

"Thank you. I've only painted and inked my favourite drawings." You replied.

"You should show these to Milim. She may be a servant girl like me, but she does know a few people in the art business."

"Oh no. I don't intend to make a carrer with my art, just simply do it."

"Well, if you change your mind my Lady I will speak with her."

 

When Wen left, you reminded yourself why you liked her. She wasn't as timid as the other servant girls. But neither was she too open with her connection to me. You enjoyed her company because she spoke her mind, though she did still sugar coat her words to avoid offending you.

 

You returned to your daily chores. You started with your book shelf once again, then moved on to your desk. Your vanity table and desk were the same table, with make-up in the drawers on the left side, and papers, spare ink and quill in the right side drawers. Loki suggested giving you a separate table for your duties as Queen, but you refused his offer understanding that you could make do with one table. When you and Loki wed, Loki decided to move his study and desk into another room to avoid causing you distress with his duties as king.

 

How unfortunate it didn't work out....

 

You rid yourself of emptied make-up items such as: perfume bottles, blushers and lipsticks. Then you turned to your paper work, tearing up outdated documents from years ago that Loki must have given you to keep you updated. The law of Asgard was firm but fair. The prisoners were executed depending on their crimes, while others spent the rest of their lives in prison.

 

For some odd reason, you remembered the date. It was the 7 of January. Two days before the new year, and the celebration of mid winter. The first half of winter was the cold and rain, the second half was the hard snow and blizzards, where nothing survived for long. No crops, no animals, nothing. The celebration was for good luck and good wishes for the survival of all life on Asgard.

 

And you had two days left to organise it!

 

"Oh good lord! How could I forget it? I've been preparing clothing for the winter. How could I forget?!

 

You left your chambers to find Loki, but instead found a woman holding a box in her hands.

"My Queen," she said "Here is a gift from Loki. For the celebrations in two days time."

 

You took the gift from her and she bowed, but she wouldn't leave until you had closed the door. All servants did that. Well, except for Wen of course.

 

You opened the box and found a white dress with blue fur trimming around the collar, sleeves, top of the skirt and bottom. It was decorated with black pearls and Asgard's famous cream rubies. The fur trimming around the collar stretched down to cover your top half.

 

"Beautiful..." You breathed.

 

It came with blue low-heeled shoes, and white fingerless gloves. Inside was a note.

 

_'For my Queen, I give you a winter dress, to match the decoration of Asgard's halls, and the soon-to-be scenery of Asgard.'_

You left your chambers to see Loki.

 

You passed serving men decorating the halls, and serving girls carrying plates, cups, cutlery and trays down the hall. You slowed down as they passed you, taking in your surroundings. The Great Hall was decorated in white and light blue silk, with more fire trays placed around the pillars, more tables were being carried down by a dozen servants, and banners showing the winter loving animals hanging behind the throne and from one pillar to another.

 

You stopped halfway between the door and the hall. Perhaps you should thank Loki. Perhaps you should make him a gift.

 

You turned and left, on your way to make Loki some light blue gloves.


	55. Married Life Part Seven: A Light

You never went on to make Loki's blue gloves that night, despite the many design drawing you had drawn in your notebook a few hours earlier. The only reason Loki took the first pair of gloves was because they suited him. They went with anything he wore. With the blue gloves he would only ware them once.

 

Well, how did you know he was even wearing the first gloves?

 

You had your tea alone tonight. Wen should be having her own tea by now, not sitting around keeping you company. Once your tea was done you went to bed early. And now you laid awake. Contemplating on these past few weeks. You thought about how you managed to distracted yourself from the pain by taking on the role of a Housewife. Neglecting Loki in order to think things over. Yet you were doing all but that. You were cleaning to distract yourself, you were knitting to pass the time. And now you are drawing.

You drew Loki before you went to bed. You drew him sleeping, tangled in the sheets.

 

You looked over at the empty canvas that rested near your desk table and boxed up blue dress. You added new things to your routine whenever you could. Loki must have thought the paints and paper would help. And be seen as a token of apology. Or simply something that could distract you, and take up your time.

 

Yes. They were seen as a token, and a token to take enjoyment out of.

 

Thinking of Loki made you think of past times. When you were new to the palace, before you even entered it.

 

When you were living in your village, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three had disappeared from the Realm. Everyone had assumed them dead like the AllFather when Loki showed himself to be the new king of Asgard. Then there was the sudden coronation of the new Dwarf King Drashnir, Demitry's half nephew, then Mikir and finally Hunir. Back then you thought of their sudden arrival to head of the monarchy strange, but now you saw them as coincidental. Then there were the battles of retaliation in Muspelheim and Jotunheim. And other smaller areas around those solar systems. All rose against him. Yet all failed.

 

Except the night Saria died. They broke through like the soldiers of Asgard were nothing. But the battle of Muspelheim and Jotunheim were on their Realm. Far away from Asgard.

 

When you were living in the palace you eventually became used to Loki's plans. You never questioned where the members of the royal guard were, or the king. Tyr, Sif, The Three, Thor Odin, all gone. And you never asked. In fact the thought never occurred to you. You were so ignorant as to forget about the royal family, and focus on the last remaining one. And yet, when Loki sacrificed your son to save you, you wouldn't even look at him.

 

Hypocrite. 

 

Why did Loki's actions take such a toll on you? You understood why he did it. He loved you too much to even consider losing you. You just wished he hadn't lied. Lied to you like.....while you were sleeping he was thinking of ways to lie to you. Thinking up stories to keep you satisfied about the death of your son.

 

The thought burned in your mind like a hot iron.

 

_'You bastard Loki.'_

 

You sighed, letting your mind go empty. You needed to think, not boil yourself up again.

 

If you understood why Loki did it, then why anger yourself? You hadn't even dined with Loki for days. Instead eating your own meals alone in your chambers. You couldn't blame his boldness to earn your forgiveness, he barely spoke a word to you. You had taken the role of a Housewife, instead of Queen. Why?

 

Was it some deep emotional trouble that could only be cured by avoiding it and by cleaning? Were you blaming yourself?

 

_'Or was it because Loki let your son die when you told him to save it?'_

"No!" I said out loud, shooting to sit up right in bed. "Loki saved me because he couldn't loose me. Many husbands would have done the same!"

_'The why so angry?'_

"I don't know." You whimpered.

_'Which hurts more? The dying of the child? Or the lying of the Father?'_

"The lying."

 

Loki entered the room, wearing the gloves you made him.

He stood at the doorway, looking at you. Almost afraid to move. His eyes moved frantically from one object to another, to you. Until finally they rested on you. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." You answered.

"You're never up this late." He said closing the door.

"No. I was just thinking. I see you have the New Year ready."

"Yes. And I see you have the dress too." Loki began to undress himself, which left you rather speechless for a while.

"Um, thank you, for the dress. It very beautiful."

"Thank for the gloves they fit perfectly."

 

You did not say much else when Loki got into bed, he laid back with his left arm under his head, while you remained sitting up, looking at the bottom of the door. It must have been five minutes later he asked you.

"Something wrong?" Loki asked.

"No."

 _'I was just thinking.'_ You almost said again.

"If you won't tell me I'd like to move on something else."

"What?"

"What did you mean when you came to me that day. The day I told you of his death. I assumed you came to me speaking of our child's death, but instead you meant something else."

"Mikir...." You answered.

"What of Mikir? What does she have to do with us?"

"I thought you had feelings for her. That you were talking about how you tried to hide your feelings, that you still loved me, but the thought of her still lingered."

"Why?" Loki sat up. You could feel his eyes on you, though you refused to move your eyes from the door.

"You said you and Mikir slept together. And every action you took from when she left I saw differently. The night we were drunk it looked like you were about to tell me something. The way you said you loved me like an apology. Again seeing her act the way she did put me in the mind that you still loved her." You turned you head away from Loki.

"That night, that drunk night, I wanted to tell you of our son. Of my lies. I waited for you to drink enough. But unfortunately, I couldn't seem to hold me drunk either." Loki said.

"After my recent actions, due you honestly think I would remove you from my life? I married you, and gave up our child for you. I lied to protect you, I doubted your abilities of hearing the truth, and lied in fear of losing you. And you think I want Mikir in my bed?"

"You did have her, though!"

 

"Yes. Before she was Queen, before she was married, when her Father was alive. Do you realise of long ago that was?"

"You had Saria when you had me."

"Saria died, then I laid with you. And back then I did not care for you. Or her. I do now. I love you. And I will spend the rest of my days proving so if I must."

"You seem to care little for every woman you are with. How can I continue like this? With your past Loki, it is dark, cruel, and it won't get better. How can I keep moving forward when the past keeps bring me back, and trapping me."

 

"Forget my past Skyler. I will keep it from you, if you stop looking." He said resting his hands on you.   
"No! It's not enough! I can't keep ignoring your actions, or hiding in my chambers until the past moves along. I can't. Fix your actions from the past."

You laid back down with Loki joining you.

Loki said nothing for the next for minutes.

 

"It was the lying that hurt the most." You whispered when you began to drift. You weren't sure if Loki heard you, or even if he was awake. But there it was.

"I didn't clean the room and knit to forget your actions, not entirely. I did all those things because the thought of you lying to me hurt more than the thought of our child. And I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit that I was so selfish and inconsiderate of our child. That I cared more about that lie instead of our little boys death." You began to sob.

 

Loki held your hand tightly, refusing to let go. "I carry the burden of my actions. You should not, and yet you do. You do for the sake of either the Realm or for me" Loki moved to cover your body in a cooling hug. "You are not selfish or inconsideration. You are hurt because the man you love and trust broke all that. And you feel you don't have anyone to help you. You're alone." He kissed your shoulder. "And I'm sorry. I am. But do not think that you are a terrible woman. Both are equal in pain, and I do believe my lie is the worst."

 

You held Loki tightly. Not wanting to let him go.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ You wanted to say. But you couldn't. You were still too bitter inside to let go.

 

"If you wish to leave me, then I will allow it. But remember that I have always wanted you. Mikir was a woman I chose because I was young, Saria because she came to me. I was bored of her and eventually asked for another woman to be picked for me from my Guards. But I always thought of you whenever I was with her. I only every laid with her one night. I am sorry I used her. And I'm sorry I let her die, I'm sorry I allowed myself to hurt you, I'm sorry I allowed you to come to harm from others. The list goes on but whatever you can name it is my fault."

"And I'm sorry!!!!"

 

You were not sure why Loki was apologising for all those times in the past, when it was the child issue at hand. But you held him tighter for it, all the same.

You knew he was sorry. You believed him. For once he was telling the truth of himself. He was weak from his neglect you gave him. And so were you. You needed him. Even with your bitter heart you wanted and needed him.

 

You dug your nails into his back for a moment. Savouring the rough contact between the two of you, kissing his head. 

"I love you." You cried.

The two of you slept that night holding each other.

 

 


	56. The Warmth Of That Light

You sat in your high seat next to Loki. Watching the guests and remaining Asgardian people exchange compliments to each other. The light of the setting sun shone brightly on the golden columns, illuminating the room. The torches were being lit by the servants as the night drew closer. Despite the time, more food was continuously brought in. More salmon, more red meat, more savouries and sweets.

 

Many of the younger guests had taken to the dance floor, while others remained standing or sitting. Possibly talking about unimportant things. You longed for days like that.

 

Every once in a while a servant would refill your cup, but they needn't do so. You drank little, and ate even less. Every now and then Loki would whisper his concern in your ear, but you brushed his concern away. You weren't ill, nor were you nervous. What kept you from eating was the amazement you felt when looking around you. Great thanks for the food being brought in, the dancers basking in the musicians glory, and the decorations covering the Great Hall, for once you saw the Asgardian people enjoying themselves.

 

For once Asgard was happy.

 

You never thought you'd see the sight. Even as the sunset disappeared and gave way to the moonlight, people still continued to dance and sing and talk. Everyone including you and Loki, had a fair share of the wondrous night.

 

You and Loki danced together to please the crowd, you heard their thanks and congratulations on the support of the other realms and the sorting of the destruction that took place many months ago. The two of you even talked. Something that would have seems impossible a few days ago, was now as simple as breathing.

 

The two of you spoke of the situations between the realms, how the people were coping, and how the currency of Asgard was handling. Many of the people were considering living in their new homes. However, more were still keen on returning.

 

"And how have you been tonight? Eating well?" You asked.

"Better than some." He glanced at your plate. "Not hungry?"

"No. I'm simply too tired to eat. I found the amount of food too much."

"All the realms, except Nidavilir are celebrating the New Year. Due to Nidavilirs' slow rotation around the sun, it's a few days behind us."

"Five days, I think." You said.

"Five weeks." Loki corrected.

"It's funny. All the realms are connected, yet independent." You smiled.

"Its almost midnight. Are you sure you want to remain here? You seemed tired since we arrived."

"No, I'll cope. I'm still waiting on that speech you promised the people. Your silver tongue hasn't lost its shine has it?" You smirked.

"Later. Right now the people are too engrossed in their activities to pay attention."

 

 

It was another two hours before the people began to calm down, their voices began to quieten, the music became softer. You and Loki enjoyed one last dance before the speech.

 

Loki must have spent quite a time thinking about it, for you began to drift of, thinking of other things. Loki had to nudge you to get your attention when he finished.

"Oh, sorry." You said standing up to rise your cup.

"To Asgard!" Cried Loki.

"To Asgard!" You cried after.

 

The whole hall erupted into cheers and agreement. Honestly, the way the Asgardian people acted when cheering for their realm made you roll your eyes. You weren't much of a bragger. Especially when it came to your realm or race.

 

 

*****

 

Loki went ahead of you toward your sleeping quarters. You wanted to take your time walking there, since much had gathered in your mind as of late.

 

You weren't sure if it were a good thing to be talking to Loki or if it were a disloyal act. His actions still annoyed you, and they still cut deeply into you. Yet you were beginning to see his side. Of course he would choose you. Why would he choose the child? He cared more for you thank any other.

 

Perhaps it was a good thing to speak to him tonight. Any loneliness you felt, were surly doubled inside his own mind. Possibly made worse by the regret of his actions. If you wanted to talk about it, you could. If you wanted to cry about it, you could. Keeping away from him, and keeping your emotions bottled up would only make it harder to come forward.

 

You hated, yet felt sorry for him. You thought about forgiving him, yet felt it normal to reject him at all costs.

 

But more than anything, you wanted to remove the memory of the incident and move on. Return to the time where you had a child and erase it. Remove it all from existence and remain happy.

 

You found your chamber doors left open, and leaned against them, watching Loki change for a while. You old emotions came back to you the more you watched him. Not the hatful emotions that had been haunting you for so long now, but the love filled emotions. The ones that made you want to hold him tightly and not let go.

 

Loki turned and saw you standing near the door. He didn't move, only stared at you straight through the eyes.

 

"Cold?" You asked.

 

You smiled at him and closed the doors behind you. The walked over to him and lead him toward the bed.

 

You sat him down and moved to straddle him. You began to kiss him gently, cupping his face in your hands. He rested his hands on your hips, rubbing them up and down.

 

The soft, gentle kiss turned to a deeply emotional feeling. You pushed him back onto the bed, moving your hands up and down his body. He began to undo the laces of your dress, pulling it apart, bit by bit. Moans came next, especially since you began to move.

 

First slowly, taking your time. Then fast, until he became erect. Loki gripped your hips, lifting you up and down. Gently placing you on top of him. He didn't enter you, only teased, making it more harder to continue the foreplay.

 

Eventually, you gave up. Moved away, and removed your clothing. Loki gave a sound of surprise when you lunged for him. The two of you shared a laugh together before continuing.

 

"What brought this on?" He asked, slowly slipping you down.

"Shhh. Don't talk." You breathed. You moved up and down, slowly building up to the moment.

 

Loki didn't stay quiet for long. He soon began to moan your name, cry for more and even made a few curses here and there. All the while you kept moving up and down.

"Darling, yes, yes...."

"Loki." You breathed.

 

Loki moved his hands from your hips to your hands. Gripping then gently. He kissed your wrists, bit them gently, then moved to sit up. He breathed in your scent, and bit your neck roughly.

"Loki...." You whined. You were nearing, his movements became harder, faster. You gripped his shoulders, nails digging in.

Finally you let go, Loki following behind.

"LOKI!" You screamed. You felt blood leak from the nail marks.

"YES!" Loki kept moving until he was spent. He pressed his head against your shoulder, breathing heavily.

You lapped up the small droplets of blood, and kissed them gently.

 

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

I woke to the sound of Skyler moving. Her breathing was a soothing noise to me. I recalled the memories of earlier on. How she demanded sex, that she took it when she wanted. I found it rather arousing seeing her like that. She took charge, and she controlled me.

 

I felt both aroused and slightly challenged. Being used in such a way. I seized my chance to return the favour. I quietly moved across the bed toward her. I began to gently kiss her, nip at her earlobe, and run my hands up and down her arms. I then moved my hands to her sides, her ribcage, her hips and her thighs and knees. Then I moved to cup her breasts.

 

She stirred and turned to give me a sleepy look.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Shhh. Don't talk." I smirked.

Skyler sighed and moved to kiss me. "Bastard." She said.

 

And I moved to rest my body weight on her. "You started it."

 

 


	57. Second Night Of The New Year

Loki's sweet kiss trailing up your spine was the cause of your awakening. You murmured something unintelligible as you roused from your sleep. Loki's kiss trailed to your neck, ending on your cheek. You smiled as he kissed your cheek again, then your temple, then your scalp. You moved yourself onto your back for a better look at Loki's face.

 

His hair was bed mused, but his face was neither puffy from sleep, and his eyes held that sharp intellect that you had seen more oft than not. _'He must have been awake for Norns know how long. Knowing him, he could have watched you for an hour before rousing you. Maybe even longer.'_ It was not uncommon for Loki to do such things. Especially since you refused to talk to him. Now his only moments of peace with you were when you were sleeping peacefully.

 

Or perhaps you should correct yourself: Back then, his only moments of peace with you were when you were sleeping peacefully.

 

Now things would change.

 

It was the first day of the new year, and Asgard was on the move to recovery. You weren't about to ruin the rest of your life with this. Yes, the pain would remain, and of course there will be times that you can't look at Loki. But you have had enough. The tears, the pain, the ignoring of the situation around you. It isn't right. Wasn't right.

 

Loki did what he did to save you. He saved you in order to live the rest of his life with you. Many others would have done the same. And wile many would argue that he didn't follow your plea in saving your son, it wasn't like you would never have considered it, if it had been you.

 

Your thoughts changed when Loki asked you something.

 

"Sorry?" You asked.

"I asked if you were feeling well." Loki scoffed.

"Yes. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Loki asked kissing your hand.

You stared at Loki, hoping he would understand your body language. He seemed to, due to his silence and loss of enthusiasm.

 

"Loki I want to put it all behind me. I want to forget about that night. I want to move forward with you." You said. You were slowly beginning to understand Loki. You were experiencing everything through your eyes. You never once thought about Loki. How he saw the world. He saw the world as a king. As a man given the option to save the woman he loved, or the child he never knew.

 

"I want to move forward. But the past is what keeps us in check, we can not forget it." Loki said.

"I intend to remember him, yes. But not every day. We have work to do. For the realm and us." You kissed Loki's forehead gently, before moving off the bed.

 

You walked slowly towards the washroom, noticing how everything was spotless, everything organised. For the first time you actually saw what had happened to your life. You painted, sowed, stitched, cleaned and did everything else but healed yourself. You saw your work done to the chamber, your work done to the clothing, everything that had been done.

 

_'Had I wasted that much time ignoring the situation?'_

 

Loki got up from the bed. He saw your face and went to move you into the washroom. "That's enough. You don't need to remind yourself of that. Some things are best forgotten."

 

"No." You said moving his hands. "I want to remember this. I can't do this again. As Queen of Asgard I need to remember to function without comfort. You can do it."

 

You remembered the stone floor, the drapes, the sheets of the bed, the order the books were placed, the chandelier, the plants, the patterns on the pillars and doors. You remembered it all. You remembered how you wasted time on stitching and sowing instead of growing up and moving on. You went in the wrong direction when dealing with your emotions. You went alone.

 

What you should have done is demand more answers from Loki. Scream at him, cry at him. Not walk away.

 

"Loki, I want you to promise me something. The next time you do something to hurt me, make me hate you. Don't let me walk alone. I don't want to end up like this again." You said gesturing with your hand.

 

Loki took that very same hand and led you into the washroom. He filled the bath with warm water and scented it, before helping you into it. He joined you shortly after.

 

The two of you sat there in the warm water, staring at the intricate patterns on the ceiling. Loki rubbed his hands up and down your arms, occasionally holding your hands.

 

"When was the last time we did this?" You asked.

"A long while ago. I don't remember doing this with you when you were pregnant."

"No you just helped wash me, didn't you?"

"Yes. With you pregnant I couldn't fit in the tub." Loki scoffed.

 

You elbowed him in the sides and went to wash yourself. "Right, we washing now. We have work to do."

"You are Queen of Asgard. You may return to your duties when you feel like it. No one would dare tell you otherwise." Loki said lounging about in the tub.

"Loki, I have neglected Asgard long enough, it's time I started acting." You washed yourself quickly, before getting out of the bath. As you covered yourself with a towel, you threw the scrubber at Loki's chest. Hitting him dead on, with a loud splash to drench his face.

"Stop acting like a child, and wash." You walked out.

 

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

I didn't wash, even when she left the cambers. I sat in the tub remembering how we spent the night together. It was the first time in over a month that we spent the night together in such a way. Nine times. That was something I was proud of.

 

I think the fifth was my favourite. We really shared our passion properly that time. Remembering such thought brought a smirk to my face. Such thoughts. They almost want you make you do dirty deeds.

 

I reached my hand down into the water, slowly rubbing myself to the thought of her body. Her smile. _'"Loki, I want to put it all behind me. I want to forget about that night.'"_

_'Rather annoying. I was thinking of something then.'_

 

_'When she said those words I thought she was speaking about the night we shared. My heart almost stopped. To make such a great step, and then take two steps back. I can understand why she would want to move forward. She has suffered the most loss. She lost her trust and our son. She grieved in silence, and kept me away from her.'_

 

"Of course we can move on. We can move as far forward as you want."

 

 

 

It was another ten minutes before I got out of the bath.

 

YOUR PROV

 

The celebrations of the New Year would continue into next week, as went with most of Asgard's celebrations. You sent for lighter foods to be served, and bread to be given at every meal, and water was served instead of wine.

 

_'Soaking up the alcohol in this hall will be like soaking up the sea with crackers.'_

 

Many greeted you kindly, and thanked your hospitality. New guests were to be arriving soon, many of Loki's lords and ladies, his councilmen and their families. Loki himself however, was not present.

 

_'If he went stayed in that bath, I'll drag him out myself.'_

 

But instead of doing that, you called for a servant to ask if he was alright, and to tell him that the Queen **demands** his presence.

 

 

 

The new guests were arriving through the Great Halls golden doors, with smiles upon their faces. You straitened your back and greeted them kindly.

 

"Welcome to the Royal Palace."

 


	58. Time Passed

You looked over the papers one more time, double checking everything.

 _'Perhaps Alfheim has brought in a new wage.'_ You thought checking the rise in money Asgard was receiving. _'At this rate, Asgard will be rebuilt in fewer years than expected.'_

You placed the papers in your desk drawer. _'Hopefully, this good luck will continue until the deal is done.'_

You went to your balcony, and peered over the stone rail. The soft breeze ruffled the trees and bushes, giving a soft sigh over the garden as it reached your ears. The breeze blew your hair gently to the side, like gently hands brushing through it.

 

You let your eyes wonder over toward the new Asgard. Its golden domes, and tall skyscrapers, its new homes and theatres all shining in the Asgardian sun. Much of Asgard was restored, all that was left was the southern area of Asgard, which had received the most damage due to being the first place that the enemy had hit, and which they had travelled through.

You turned and left the balcony, placing a warm cover over your shoulders. You left your chambers, and took the right route to the palace dining hall. Much work had to be done. The conditions of the deal between Nidavelir and Asgard were simple. If any Asgardian should harm a citizen of Nidavellir, then the price would be to have the first heir of Asgard as a ward. If no crime was committed by an Asgardian, then the first heir would only visit for the important occasions on Nidavellir.

So far, that part of the deal did not need to be fulfilled. Which sent a wave of relief through you every time you reminded yourself, however the reminder that it could happen any time in these next few years, placed a dreadful feeling in your gut. The feeling like you were about to be sick.

You found Loki in the dinning hall, pleasing another set of guests that had arrived for the gift giving. They all stood as you entered the dining hall, each taking a deep bow or curtsy. You motioned for them to be seated, as you took your place next to Loki.

Lady Uri, was the first to present her gift. "This was made by my dear friend, she wanted to give it to Your Grace herself, but duties prevented her." She handed over a soft silk towel. The blue material felt gentle in your hands, you accepted it with a smile.

 

"What duties could possibly be more important than treating your Queen?" Loki asked.

The fear in Lady Uri's eyes almost made you smile, but you pushed the urge back. "Loki, duties are duties. You of all people should know." You smiled warmly at him, but in your eyes, the scolding was clear: _'Loki, stop teasing.'_

 

Next Lady Mil gave to you a broach of gold with silver wire making a cage to hold the blue Sapphire in place. "A gift for when he or she comes of age. It's meant as a symbol of good luck and good fortune."

 

"Thank you, I will hold it dear until that day." You graced her with a smile.

Next was Lord Gulmin. He handed over a small thin blade, with a black marble hilt and a red ruby placed in the middle of the golden pommel. "Female or male, the child will able to protect themselves from harm. And I have full belief that your child will be strong." He said. You eyed his blue clothing and black beard joining to his black hair.

 

You knew he was such the type of man to see the strength in almost anyone. You could see behind the beard, and what you saw were hard features. Features molded from years of battle and hard training.

 

"And I trust that the dagger is a fitting choice of weapon for my child." Loki said.

"I am greatful that you have taken the time to arm my child, before its birth." You smiled gently.

 

Lord Gulmin laughed gently, before allowing Xavir to present his gift. "I don't mean to rain on your parades but I have three gifts to give." Xavir was the opposite of Gulmin, with his short blond hair, and fair features. Very young, and seemed to have little experience in the way of battle. His clothing was richer looking than all of your clothing combined.

His tunic was of red velvet, with golden lace patterning diamond shapes all over. His straight vest was of black silk with silver lacing going over his left shoulder. His breeches were red leather with green silk slashing its way down to his black leather boots.

"To you, my King I give you a double bladed dagger." The dagger was a dark green with what looked like black smoke frozen on the inside, both blades were gold with silver fullers.

 

"Thank you. I hope to use them soon." Loki said.

You rolled your eyes, as the faces of your guests took the form of discomfort, bordering nervousness.

"To you, my Queen, I give you a bow, arrows and a quiver." He handed you the items which had a similar look to Loki's dagger. The bow was a dark green with frozen black smoke, the arrows were pure gold, and the quicker was leather.

"Technically you have brought five gifts, young Xavir. I thank you." And you graced him with a smile.

"And to your child, I give it this piece of clothing." The clothing was a white dress, suitable for a new born. The sleeves were short and a little buffy, with a charming pattern to end the material. The bottom of the dress was very similar, in that it also ended in a charming pattern. On the chest of the dress was a rune, holding the words: _'Youth'._

"I thank you for the beautiful gift. I thank all of your for these gifts." You said.

"And I thank all of you for your cooperation during these hard times. Now, I have selected several servants who will tend to your needs. I they have already placed your belonging in your chambers, and they will take you there now." Loki motioned for the guards to open the doors.

 

You saw 19 servants walk in, all clothed in material matching the Lords and Ladies clothing. Blue, red, purple, and beige.

"Each of them have their own special jobs assigned for you." Loki said.

 

_' wondered why they were outside.'_

The guests all left, with their own servants. Once they left, Loki took your hand and kissed it. "I've enjoyed teasing them every now and then." He said.

"I know you have, why? Stop scaring them, you don't want rumours being spread about do you?" You asked kissing his hand back.

"Rumours will always spread, no matter what you do." Loki moved closer to you. "You could show the whole realm and everyone in it, and other alike that you are innocent, and yet still there will be those who deny you." He kissed the bump on your belly, and listened closely.

 

"I think it likes me."

 

 

 

 


	59. Dilvery Day

I had been going over the last few pieces of documents when I received the news that Skyler had gone into labour. The last few papers consisted of Vanaheim's recent record of the refugees earnings. So far everything was going well, a few skirmishes happened here and there, but it was nothing the people of Vanaheim couldn't handle. If any crime was committed in Vanaheim the culprit would be sent to Asgard for punishment.

Nidavellir was not so easy going. If any crime was committed, my child would be payment. While being a ward was not overly torturous - I had practically been one all my life - it wouldn't sit well with either me or Skyler. We had both overcome our differences and grown rather fond of our little child. But to then hand it over because one Asgardian couldn't endure their situation for a few more years was a heartache.

 

I might even kill that Asgardian on the spot.

 

 _'Such a ridiculous deal. This is all because Skyler agreed to it too quickly. If she had given two moments for consideration, we might have come up with something else.'_ I thought pacing the hallway up and down.

_'Ironically she refused to give Alfheim our child's hand in marriage to their heir, but to the Dwarves she didn't even second-think it. It might have been better to arrange a marriage than to give the Dwarves a ward from Asgard. Dwarves......'_

 

_'I've had more than enough run-ins with the beings of Nidavellir.'_

 

_'What was it she said? "I refuse to have a child just to give it up...? Give it away.....? Something like that.'_

 

I paced outside the Healing Room, straining to hear any noise from within. I hadn't heard a single noise since I arrived. No one had come out to inform me on her condition, I was all but alone in the hallway. Save for two guards standing outside the doors. I could go in there, see how she's doing, comfort her in any way I can.

 

But then again, it is Asgardian tradition for the male to wait outside and have the female surrounded with Healers. The tradition had come from the time of King Bor, where he was too late in arriving on time for the birth of all his sons, that he decreed that no king or prince should be allowed to witness their child's birth. "This is a battle for the woman alone, no man should be allowed to share with it," all the Head Healers would say.  

But I am the King, I could break this tradition and see her. Tell her everything will be alright.

But what could I actually do?

If I go in there, what could I do? Rub her shoulders? Hold her hand? None of that could take the pain away. Sweet words can't heal anyone. And what if she were suffering to the point of blood loss, what could I do then?

But there's no reason for me to remain here, and obey the laws of a dead king. Especially when that dead king's son is also decaying.

 

Then I heard a grunt.

 

Then a strained noise. But never a scream.

 

_'Here I am, blaming her for the deal made many months ago, while she suffers in there alone.'_

_'I cannot let this happen. If I had a problem with this deal, I should have spoken earlier. And no doubt she has regrets about this thing too'._

 

_'What is she doing in there? Should be suffering from blood loss, she could have passed out for all I know, and yet not one word would be passed to me! I am the damn King, I have every right in the whole damn Tree to know what is happening with my wife!'_

I approached the doors, half-surprised the guards did not block my way when I pushed the doors open. I was greeted by a small Healing Maid, she bowed down to me before stating: "Your child has been born, Your Majesty. Congratulations."

 

I looked ahead of me, and found Skyler resting in bed with a small bundle in her arms. There was that faint sound of crying when I approached her. I looked down and saw my son for the first time.

Tiny hands grabbing at the air, sometimes finding a strand of her hair and clinging to it. I looked at my wife with her tired and flushed expression. Her face was as red as the babies, her hair covered in sweat and clinging to her face.

She smiled down at our little boy, rocking him gently from side to side.

"I think I've found a name I quite like. It's human mind you, but I always found it to be charming." She said.

_'A human name. Why? Of all choice of names?'_

But this was her battle, and she had everything to voice her choice.

"And what would that name be?" I asked placing myself next to her.

"Ivan. It was a Midgardian king's name. Ivan the Terrible, but I had hoped he would cleanse that name. Turn something bad into something good. A symbol of what he'd done to us."

 

Thinking about it like that made it seem poetic. Perhaps Ivan wasn't so bad. Ivan the Great. Ivan the Bold. Ivan the Mage-King. Many different names could be given to him.

 

But if he were to become a great king and a decent man, he would need to spend more time with his Mother. I don't trust myself with my son yet, I still need to learn to show kindness. I showed kindness towards Skyler, but that was only in private. But it could be a start.

"Would you like to hold him?" Asked Skyler, holding our son up closer to me.

I took him gently in my arms, cradling him warmly.

_'He has no hair. And I can't see his eyes yet. I wonder who he'll take after. A young prince looking like his Mother wouldn't be too bad. If he looked like me I suppose I wouldn't mind that either.'_

 

 

_\-----------------_

 

Two days after the delivery day, I began writing letters to all the Lords and Ladies of Asgard inviting them to a grand feast to celebrate the birth of his son. News would spread and eventually all the Lords and Ladies of other realms would want to give their blessings. I was reluctant to send an invitation to Nidavellir, but swallowed the bitter taste in my mouth and wrote on.

To not invite them would be seen as rude. And I didn't need any angry letters from the Dwarves.

 

Skyler sat behind me feeding Ivan. She spent most of her time in our chambers just nursing him, any time Ivan didn't need attention - which was rare - she would return to her work on the realm.

She was happy to remind me that our production on food and rebuilding the damaged city was rising at a steady pace.

 _'Good. The sooner we get every refugee out of Nidavellir the better.'_ I even thought the Dwarves would sink so low as to kill one of their own just to claim murder and claim Ivan. What Dwarves lacked in height and manners they made up for in memory and hatred.

 

_'I cannot think like that. I need to remain level-headed. Ivan needs that of me. perhaps there is a loophole I could jump in to.'_

 

"Loki? Could you hold Ivan for a moment? There's something I need do before I forget again." She smiled.

I finished my work, and moved to take Skyler's place. A golden made seat with dark green cushioning set next to our bed suited my very well. And the golden desk with black marble furnishings suited Skyler. She set to work signing a few documents, possibly adding the cost of Asgard.

Meanwhile I sat holding Ivan, gently rocking him back and forth. Trying to imagine a time where I used to have such tiny fingernails, such tiny fingers, such stubby hands. But then again, that was the whole reason why I was thrown away. 

If I hadn't been thrown away I might never have met Skyler. No...I would never have met Skyler, It's only by my selfish and cruel acts that fate weaved its threads so that we would meet.

I suppose good does come from bad.

 

\---------

 

We welcomed the guests as they entered our dining hall. Lords and Ladies, knights ordinary people of Asgard. They all gave their blessings and good wishes towards the health of my son and moved on.

If it weren't for the arrival of Vanaheim, Nidavellir and Alfheim's rulers I would have fallen asleep and waited for Skyler to awaken me. They entered the hall, wearing their finest clothing, all lined in a row until they reached the foot of the throne. Vanaheim's royal family, Nidavellir's royal family and its council and Alfheim's royal family stood beside each other, all bowing in sync.

I could see behind them the servants from their own home world standing behind them. I large train of gifts all lined in a row.

 

_'This is going to be fun.'_


	60. Three Days Could Turn To...

"Good Lords and Ladies, dear friends," I said politely addressing every member within the Great Hall, watching their gazes turn toward me on my high seat, Skyler holding Ivan beside me. "Allow me to welcome The High Nobles Hunir and Kir of Vanaheim, Drashnir and his Great Council: Joll, Philp, Hagni and Gunn of Nidavellir and their Royal Majesties Mikir and Kilonir of Alfheim."

 

All bowed in the room to such high esteemed guests, all except Loki and Skyler. For they were the rulers of this realm. They had control over not just the pieces but the whole board itself.

Hunir and Kir were first. They called for their servants to bring forward their great gifts. Loki noticed Hunir and Kir were alone this time, no little ones to be seen. The servants removed the cloth covering the large trays of gifts at Hunir's command.

 

On the first tray lay every kind of jewel you could imagine, from Sapphires to Rubies to Amethysts. On the second tray lay several different types of perfumes, small bottles, large bottles, some were hidden inside beautifully carved boxes. Finally, resting on the third tray, lay three different pieces of jewellery. Necklaces made for Skyler, me and even Ivan.

As I could see from my chair, one was a small silver bracelet, decorated with small detailed patterns made especially for Ivan. The second was a golden chain with a small rectangular shape hanging in the centre, possibly made for me. And the third was a silver necklace warped in the shape of fish, with light blue crystal eyes. If worn, the necklace would hug Skyler's neck warmly.

 

"Thank you, please be seated and enjoy the luxuries we have provided for you." I said with enough welcome in my voice to keep them pleased.

 

Than came Mikir and Kilonir, only two trays were presented by their servants. With the command of Kilonir - for once - the servants showed their gifts. One held silver gauntlets, with a silver chainmail, the other held a golden helmet and armour. Both were gold, and the helmet was decorated with Jormungand's tail starting from the right mouth slit of the helmet, to circle round helmet elegantly for it to gently rest on the tip, with its mouth spread wide, fans dripping venom.

 

The armour held a similar pattern. The snake was painted in silver, circling a giant silver stalactite. The serpent hung its head at the top of the stalactite mouth open wide, fangs dripping venom once again. And the figure hanging atop of the stalactite was faceless.

_'_

It _could be anyone I want it to be.'_ I thought to myself. _'It could be Thor.'_

 

"Thank you, please be seated."

 

Finally, Drashnir stepped forward, his was the largest host. Five servants, all pushing crates. Drashnir commanded them to remove the piece of cloth. Four crates held polished gold, sharped into golden bars. "This is for your son. May he use it wisely. And Finally, this is for your son as well." 

 

Drashnir reached down into the crate and pulled out a sword. "It's finely made. Holds tightly, good grip on the handle, beautiful design. But looks can be deceiving."

 

Drashnir stood back, pressed something on the hilt and soon the sword became a whip, its length extended twelve feet across. "My King, may he use it wisely." Drashnir said, placing it back into the crate. "And for Your Majesties, here." Drashnir held out a spear and two golden bracelets. "For you, my King. A new spear to replace the old in any needed time. Or perhaps for double protection in any danger to come."

 

I took the spear in hand. _'It's lighter than the other one.'_

"And for you my Queen, these bracelets hold weapons within. One shake of the arm in a specific way will activate them for defence."

 

"Thank you, Drashnir." I heard Skyler say. "I will wear them always."

 

_'Hm, I know you will. You've been more protective of Ivan since the day started.'_

 

"Thank you, Drashnir. I will use it soon. Perhaps it is time for a new look for all of Asgard to see."

 

 

\---------

 

Hours passed, more guests showed gave their gifts and blessings, and moved on. Earlier on Lady Uri and Mil, Lord Gulmin and that irritating little Xavir showed up asking the health of Ivan, and jesting if their gifts had been bested.

 

_'With all the weapons I've been receiving you'd think they're sending me a message. Ivan will be made for the rest of his life with all the weapons and armour waiting for him. Wouldn't surprise me if he became a warlord.'_

 

Xavir's arrogance reminded him of Thor. He couldn't wait to be rid of the little bastard...

 

I was beginning to become very tired and wanted nothing more than to forget this night and go to bed. Ivan was allowed to after all.....

_'Hold on, I'm King. I leave when I want to. I've greeted my guests, given them shelter, food and drink. I've accepted their gifts with as much curtesy as I can muster. What more could they want?'_

And with that I got up and left. "Please excuse me, I think I'll retire for the night. I thank you for your gifts and I hope to see you again soon."

 

Unlike the kings of old, I always preferred to keep the visits short. If the celebration involved Asgard, such as the New Year then he could tolerate a week long celebration. Such celebrations did not involve any members of Alfheim, Nidavellir or Vanaheim. So as a result, the esteemed guests would be leaving in the morning on the third day. Things could be kept simple that way.

 

 _'Speaking of simple things.'_ I thought walking into my bed chambers.

 

Skyler was there putting Ivan to sleep, humming to him gently.

 

"Hello, dear." Skyler said warmly. "How are you? Are the guests well?"

"Don't talk to me about guests. I just want to rest." I said undressing. I heard Skyler giggling behind me while doing so. "You know I dislike long visitations. No amount of kind words will every make for the short stay. So I must, by force and way of curtsey, allow them to stay longer than two days."

"I know. Just three more days and they'll be gone." She said sneaking up behind me and hugging me tightly.

"Can this day not count as one?" I asked, not expecting the answer to be 'yes' in the slightest. Skyler giggled again, and rubbed my rub cage in comfort.

 

 

"Trust me," Skyler said kissing both my shoulder blades. "Those three days will fly by."

 

 

 

 

 


	61. ...Three Years

Asgardian aging was much faster than most alien aging processes. By the time Ivan was two years old he had the body and mind of a Midgardian five year old. His aging was all that was talked about during social gatherings. Especially since he would be turning three today.

You sat with Ivan on your lap. Bumping him up and down, smiling as he giggled at your movements. Loki sat next to you wearing that Kingly Façade he so often wore during social gatherings. To your and his relief it was simply another Name Day for Ivan. Turning three years was nothing special, so there was no need to call for celebration across the other realms. Unlike Ivan's first birthday.

His first birthday had been fine, gifts given, receiving peoples blessings, so on, so on. The only trouble was inviting the rulers of the Alliances. They were not unpleasant guests, very respectful when it was to courtesy, but even you were sick of seeing them. You supposed it was the stress of rebuilding Asgard while Nidavellir held your sons future in their hands.

 

Your happiness was hanging by a thread, who wouldn't want to discard the very people responsible for it?

 

Having said that, one little thought lingered at the back of your mind. _'You agreed to their deal...'_

 

You sighed as you pushed that thought to the darkest corner of your mind. You did not need to think about such things. Anyway, if Ivan were to be taken away from you, it only made sense to cherish the few moments of freedom he had left.

 

"Dear?" Asked Loki, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Anything the matter?"

"No," You shook your head. "Everything's fine. I'm gust worrying about Ivan again." You confessed.

"Don't do that to yourself. You know the deal, we must face it if it comes." Loki said turning his attention back to the crowd. "I don't enjoy thinking about it either. And it's killing you, I know it." Loki inhaled and exhaled, keeping his face tight.

"I don't know what to do."

"Raise him. Love him. Care for him. Be a mother to him. Do everything you can for him until that day. But I know that day won't come." He said.

"How?" You inquired.

"Because Asgard will be finished soon."

 

That caught your attention. "What?"

"Asgard's rebuilding will be done soon. We've only half the south to do. I've recently been to see the finishing touches. Our War Horn was finished yesterday, and our military grounds. The only ones left are the weapons forge. And that one needed a redesign anyway."

"How? I've seen the papers, our income has only increased by a small portion. Even with the speed of the rebuilding and the higher income, I've calculated that it should take two more years before it is finished."

"You calculated right. I've had a new shift scheduled for the rebuilding. A night staff. One set of workers stay for the day, and the work continues into the night. With this planning we would be done within half a year." Loki said.

"Half this year, or half next year?" You asked.

"Half this year." Loki confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't I know?!" You exclaimed, surprising Ivan.

"I'd been giving you false information, to keep you happy, but not happy enough to make you suspicious." Loki smirked as he sipped from his goblet.

"....Why?" You asked not seeing his intention.

"You are a mother now. Remember that. For a King, the realm comes first, for a Queen her children come first. Her heir. **The** heir. You did not need the stress of the realm resting upon your shoulders when you have a child to raise. And not any child, but our only child." Loki reminded you.

 

True, you had spent many nights working on the responsibilities of the realm. During the day, you spent time with Ivan, raising him, educating him, simply being a mother to him. At night however, you were at your desk, looking through the economy, the weekly letters sent from Nidavellir, Vanaheim and Alfheim. You didn't have the time to read through it during the day with the responsibilities of Ivan on hand.

 

So you did it at night.

 

Which had taken a physical toil on you. You were tired, everyone could see. Everyone at the beginning of the evening made a little jest about how hard it was to raise a child.

 

 _'Yeah, and keep a realm from crumbling.'_ You thought rudely.

 

"What does income mean?" Asked Ivan playing with your hair.

"Income is money coming into something. Like the Royal Bank." You explained to Ivan.

Ivan thought for a moment, then nodded in understanding. He had his father's intelligence.

 

Ivan was smart for his age, he remembered almost anything ever said to him, which led you to believe he had an eidetic memory. Then again, most children had good memories at that age, having less personal things in their lives to remember and more education to learn.

 

Whether he would become a genius or not, didn't matter. You would love him either way. In fact, the education were giving him was not of historical or geographical importance, but rather you were teaching to become a good person. Young for his age, you knew, but the last thing you wanted was spoilt child becoming a spoilt prince, to then be crowned a spoilt King.

 

"So this nightmare should be over soon then, yes?" You asked looking at Loki in the corner of your eye. He nodded and hummed in agreement, leaving you feeling relieved.

 

 

 

____________

 

LOKI'S PROV

 

 

I walked along the pathway of the royal with Ivan, holding his hand gently, only letting go when he'd found something interesting. He had his mother's love for Flora and Fauna it seemed. He was always asking questions. Which was a good way to start life, but I didn't know the answers as well as Skyler. It was usually the woman's hobby, knowing the meaning behind flowers, the different types of plant life growing in the realm, all the little things men didn't need to know.

 

Sexist, I knew. But with Skyler's interest, it proved to be right.

 

"Father, what is this?" Ivan asked holding up a Rosken."

"That's a Rosken flower." I answered. The only one I could name. "It's purple petals symbolise royalty. In fact purple is the colour to symbolise royalty in many realms. Alfheim's colour is lavender, while ours is plum."

"If purple is the colour of royalty, why do you and Mother wear green all the time?" He asked looking up at me with those dark green eyes.

"It was red for a time, the previous King's favourite colour. But since mine is Green, the royal colour will be too. Until the time I hand the throne over to you." I finished.

"Can I pick any colour I like when I'm old?" Ivan asked.

"You can pick any colour you like now." I answered taking Ivan's hand to continue walking down the pathway.

"Then can I have white and purple?" He asked.

"Of course. To be honest, we've never had a King wear purple before. Perhaps you'll bring the colour to its original purpose.

 

 

I continued to walk down the pathway with Ivan, passing the pond in all its beauty, the trees, the flowers everything. It had all grown back to the way it was. To the way it had been when I had met Skyler.

 

Skyler.....

 

I hope you realise how much I've changed. You've changed as well. You were a lot weaker when I met you. Now you're a Queen. Even now, a mother. All those years have flown by, all those times where you've suffered my wrath. The aftermath of Asgard's battle, my lies, your internal stuggle, and recovering from all that to serve as Queen and mother. And all through that you suffered.

 

You're strength is something I can only hope to obtain. Nothing more.

 

And I? I have changed from the cruel selfish me, who only strived to do what I wanted. Since I met you, I have humbled somewhat. My need to rule only seems to be out of necessity now. While I still may not care for my people, I continue to protect as a sense of duty. Because I know you will never forgive me, should I fail to even try to protect them. I first saw you as an object, now I seem to see value in caring for you. Now you seem to have complete control over me. Now I hold only love for you and Ivan. And fear...

 _'I can't stand the thought of loosing Ivan either, Skyler. But to ignore this deal would be to cause dispute between Nidavellir and Asgard. Ivan being alive in another realm is better than having him in Asgard watching it burn to the ground in war. I cannot start another war. Asgard has only just recovered from the last one.'_ I thought all this while looking up into the sky.

 

The sky. Skyler. 

"Father?" Ivan asked looking up at me confused. It wasn't until he spoke that I realised I had stopped, and was standing in the pathway holding Ivan's hand.

"Sorry, shall we go?" I asked taking him along.

 

_'Perhaps the Loki of old would have burned the realm to the ground for such a deal to be made....Please forgive me Skyler. But the new Loki can only do so much.'_

 

 _'Then again, if it came to it, the new Loki could do more than the old.....but only if it came to it.'_ Then, the sickening smirk which I had thought gone at long last, returned.

 

_'Only if it came to it.'_


	62. The Final Preparation

Despite Loki's persistence, Ivan wasn't as fond of books as he. He read, everyday, but he didn't enjoy it. He enjoyed wandering around the palace, and going outside to explore. Which was something you had come to expect from a boy his age.

Loki however, would not give up. He would teach Ivan to love reading, he would teach him to appreciate books. And no matter how many times you told him to let it go, he just wouldn't. He was turning back to his compulsive-liar side, where he wouldn't except the truth, and wouldn't even listen to it.

So you settled him down by saying he needed his hair cut. Which he did. His hair had gone past shoulder length, and while you liked his long hair, Loki was getting annoyed by it.

And so were you.

 

You asked Loki what length he wanted it, and he said short. Back to the way it used to be. You had never seen him with short hair before. When you arrived into his life his hair had always been long. About shoulder length, funny enough.

 

Loki sat in his desk chair, sitting patiently while you slowly cut locks of his hair, while Ivan sat on your bed, reading a children's book Loki had brought him. He read it out loud so Loki could correct him.

Some would say he was too young to start learning how to read, but Loki would only reply: "That's the age I started."

Besides, Ivan was a good reader for his age. He could read almost any book you gave him, and would only come to a stop when he saw a word he'd never heard or seen. You were proud of him, and to help his reading you gave him books on Wildlife to keep him entertained.

 

Ivan - like you - cared deeply for the wildlife of the realm, and like his Father he tolerated company. Ivan was a loner, like his Father, had black hair like his Father, and Green eyes like his Father. You were basically raising your husband. Which you supposed, was alright, as long as you taught how to treat a woman right when you first meet them.

 

Yes Loki had changed, you kept telling yourself. But the past hadn't. And speaking of the past, you remembered the deal you made with Nidavellir. Ivan was to be ransom for the death of any of their kind should ours decide to commit a crime.

However, this might not be the case. Soon Asgard would be finished, soon the threat would disappear, and Ivan would be happy with his family. But even so, you didn't take any chances. You taught Ivan all you could about Nidavellir, and you asked Loki to do the same.

You read to Ivan stories of Nidavellir, while Loki told Ivan about his trips there, every now and then. You and Loki explained their business in coal mining, armour making, and being responsible for the many jewels found in the Nine Realms. How they even made his weapons for when he was older.

A small part of you thought if you told too many tales of Nidavellir Ivan would willingly want to go there. However, the stronger part of you said it was wise to prepare Ivan for the worst, should it come.

 

You were finally done with Loki's hair. You brought a small hand mirror to him, and he examined your work.

"Well done, Dear. You certainly prove yourself with yet another skill." Loki stood and went to his wardrobe picked up a box and sat next to Ivan. Ivan looked at the box and asked what it was.

"It's a gift for you, for a special occasion." Loki answered.

Ivan opened the gift, and saw breeches, a shirt, a vest, thin chain mail, and a coat and a cloak decorated in purple and white. "Really? It's mine?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, we're going to be making a celebration for the final development of Asgard. It's done, your home is now complete." Loki said. You nodded in response.

"Yes, we'll be making an appearance there to show our appreciation for the people who worked on it. The celebration will be in the people's names. Those who continued the harvest, worked on the building, those who stayed behind to work on the menial jobs which kept Asgard going in one way or another."

"And you can accompany us, wearing your colours." Loki put the box into Ivan's arms and ushered him out of our room, calling the guard to show Ivan the way.

 

"When do you think it's the right time to call everyone back? I want them back as soon as possible. Asgard has seemed so quiet lately, and I don't trust it. Should we be celebrating while most of Asgard sits waiting in other realms? What if news catches on Nidavellir takes advantage of our celebrating?" You asked, fear showing itself in Ivan absence.

"No they wont. We'll call the people back just after the celebration, and once all is done and dusted we shall celebrate. I never said we were going to do it today." Loki said changing into his riding boots. "I'll go see how the preparation are doing before I send the letters." Loki said.

"Why can't I send the letters?" You asked.

"What if the preparations are to be delayed? I need the full picture before I do anything."

"Then let me come with you, I want to see this work as well." You answered back.

"Then get ready then."

 

 

************

 

You and Loki rode there on your horses, accompanied by your guards towards the southern end of Asgard. The once crumbling ruins that were no more than a shadow of Asgad's glory after the war were now shining brightly in the sunlight. Almost as if nothing had happened.

 

You and Loki made a stop near one of the more prouder looking buildings: the Weapons Forge. It towered over all the rest, covering almost the entire south part of Asgard. It housed 40 forging areas, 35 training grounds, and according to the reports, an arena for the trainees. And a royal seat for the King Queen, and three others, either for the royal children, or perhaps simple guests.

 

"How goes the preparations?" Asked Loki getting off his walking over to the planners. There were two of them, and they dressed themselves perfectly. Both wore the same material, and same style of clothing. A gold chest plate, forearm coverings and foreleg coverings, and in between were white silk breeches and shirt vests.  

They bowed deeply upon seeing Loki and You. "They go well, my King. We are setting up the banners as we speak."

"I see the servants are setting up the banners, while you-"

"My King." You interrupted Loki. Loki looked at you and then turned back around to face the two men. One of the men had short brown hair, while the other and close cut hair, and almost seemed grey despite his age. Both were around their early 100s, so it must have been an odd shade of brown or blond.

"My King, the banners will be up and then the music shall be held here, ready to be played." Said the brown haired planner.

"Music?" Asked Loki. "I never asked for music, I simply wanted to show Asgard the new Weapons Forge, and then move on."

"Forgive us, My Liege. We thought it would seem more appropriate for Asgard and its guests if there were a more lively atmosphere." The balding man bowed his head in embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. In fact, I think it's a good idea. We should welcome our people with a warm and lively atmosphere instead of a quiet and cold one. Just like it used to be. In fact, why don't be have the celebration here, instead of the palace?" You asked Loki.

"It's tradition for the people to celebrate inside the palace, the place of power. For the king to show his appreciation to his people, he allows them into his home."

"And to show the people they are welcomed back into their new home, let us change the tradition to show we are not tied down by such things. It is tradition to change things, My King."

Loki considered for a moment, then smiled to the two men. "We shall bring everything we have prepared over to you. I leave the planning entirely up to you two, my good men. See to it that you out do us."

"We shall, Your Grace. In three time the celebration shall commence." They bowed and waited until we left, before they made the announcement.

 

You and Loki rode back to the palace, followed by your guards once again. "Your planning have me an idea." Said Loki riding to your left. "At first I couldn't understand why you wanted to make such a change to our plans, especially since you feared Nidavellir scheming against us." You wondered if this was a good place to discuss such thing, in front of your guards.

They were sworn to protect you, and Asgardians kept their oaths, but you didn't want to take any chances. But you trusted Loki, he was King. He must have known what he was doing. After all, he new exactly what you were planning.

"Instead of inviting just the people, we shall invite the rulers of the realms. Giving them hospitality as a thank you. But furthermore, to keep a watchful eye on the a certain guest." Loki said.

"How can they scheme against us when they're accompanying our people to a celebration they are honest guest to?" You finished for him. Loki turned his head and smirked at you.

"You clever little Vixen."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	63. The Final Day

You sat in your high seat with Loki on your right and Ivan on your left, wearing his white and purple clothing. Which looked rather odd next to the two royals garbed in green. You watched as the Dwarves ate their food with little grace, the Elves sip from their wine cups, and the Vanir made their toast to Asgard.

"For all our cooperation and a desire to move forward together, a toast to Asgard for bringing us here, and making a key point in history for all our lives, and the next generation. To be told in the history, and passed down our linage forever!" Said the Vanir king. Cheers erupted all around, you and Loki raised your glass to the toast, nudging Ivan in the rib gently to remind him of his manners. To your reminder her raised his glass up high.

 

You placed your cup back down, and gently stroked Loki's hand as it rested on the table. Loki was taking large gulps of wine to pass the time as usual. You looked to Ivan for was playing with food, no one seemed to notice, so you let it pass.

 

You tapped Loki's hand to bring his attention to you. Loki turned with a tired expression ruining his graceful features. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if it is too early to bring up the subject about Ivan's upbringing. I want to speak of it to the Dwarves, but I don't want to seem like I'm rushing." You whispered.

"Yes, and to add to that we have our other guests here. Alfheim may have an inkling as to what is going on, but Vanaheim doesn't. And I would rather we kept it quiet." Loki answered.

"We need to move the others away. How?" You asked.

"We need to move Ivan away, he doesn't know either. And I believe he is too young to understand."

 

You couldn't come up with a way to distract the others while keeping the Dwarves here. It wouldn't be enough that you had the cooks prepare meals of rich Vanaheim, Alfheim and Nidavellir origin, but now you needed the entertainment to move then away.

 

You remembered when they arrived. The people came first, then the Kings and Queens of each realm that opened to us. The people were greeted by their own King and Queen, a speech was given and they were escorted to their newly made homes. Once they had settled down, they were welcome to join the celebration in their name.

 

Once the Vanair, Elves and Dwarves were all in one place, you greeted them at showed them to the table. The room was decorated splendidly, with the colours of Green, with a little white and purple for Ivan. The musicians were playing once you entered the room. Food delicacies  from Vanaheim, Alfheim and Nidavellir, made by the cooks of Asgards, were served.

 

Once all was settled down between the royalties, the people arrived. The music played louder, more food was brought out, and you, as well as everyone else greeted them with a toast. You told them of their sacrifices, told them of their strength. And that Asgard couldn't stand without them. For a society is only as good as its people, and you had strong willing people.

 

 _'Entertainment!'_ You remembered.

 

"Everyone, why don't you make a suggestion to the musicians and have a dance?" You said.

"Of course! Wonderful idea, Skyler." Said Mikir, taking Kilonir by the and leading him to the dance floor. Hunir took Kir gently by the hand and left the table.

"Ivan, why don't you play with Huli and Guit? You could show them your dagger?" You suggested. Ivan was skilled with the dagger, very much so for his age. His dancing skills still needed to improve. Ivan leapt from his seat and gestured for the Vanir children to follow.

"Go to the corner where I can see you." You called.

 

"Is that the dagger we made?" Said Hangi drunkenly. Hangi was the more intelligent of the group, though what he lacked in stupidity he made up for in drinking. Which, funny enough, made him stupid.

 

 _'Just as I planned.'_ You thought. How do you make an intelligent man lack intellect? Make him drink.

 

"I won't be dancing to such quiet music." Said Joll spilling ale everywhere. Philp only laughed at his comment.

 

"So, Drashnir," Said Loki, "I take it, the exchange has been cancelled then?" Loki leaned to his left, closer to your seat. Perhaps for comfort.

"Yes, yes. Though I expect him to pay homage for our sacrifice in keeping your lot safe." Said Drashnir. His manners were better than most, however, when drunk, like all Dwarves, he seemed to forget who he was, who he was talking to, and what he was actually saying.

 

Forgetting all three during a celebration in the company of royalty wasn't a good combination.

 

"I say he visit next week, seeing what mess your people caused." Said Gunn. "Maybe your people have committed a crime and they've just covered it up. Won't be long before we find a body of one of our own in our lakes or rivers. Or inside the stomach of a wild bore, let me tell you Drashnir."

 

"Enough Gunn," Said Drashnir. "You can search for a body inside as many bores as you want, and search all the lakes and rivers." He leaned in closer to Gunn. "But you won't find anything." Drashnir pulled back, and look at you two.

 

"Your people have worked very hard, and paid for no crime, for no crime was committed. Your son may stay." Drashnir waved the rest of the conversation away.

"But I still want to see that boy next week, to see what his Mother and Father asked of us, of all the realms." Said Gunn.

"Not all the realm, just our allies. You are our ally, aren't you?" You asked him.

 

"We thank you for your allegiance, and will see you soon with our son in company." Loki intervened.

"When?" Asked Gunn.

"Whenever they want, Gunn, let us celebrate, out realm is our own now!" Cheered Joll.

"Next week. We will see you next week." You finished.

 

 

After watching the royal couples dance for a while, you had an urge to join them. You took Loki by the arm and led him to the floor. People moved aside for you, and left space enough on the floor for you to dance. With your right hand in his left, and your left on his right shoulder, and with his right hand on your left hip, you moved within the circle.

 

"I'm so tired." You confessed to Loki. Loki only smiled in response, perhaps understanding how you felt.

"Well, a great weight has been lifted off our shoulders. We'll only need to visit them every few months now. At least Ivan isn't living there."

"Yes. And yet I still can't feel safe. I still have the feeling like they haven't lost." You said in a whisper.

"They're Dwarves. They never like losing. They'll always find a way to win, even if it is a small victory. But they'll never do anything to our son, or us." Loki said.

"That would mean war." You breathed.

"They can't go to war. We out number them, even after the casualties we suffered."

 

Minutes passed before anything else was said about the subject. Loki allowed you to dip, then twirled you around twice before bringing you back. "We'll deal with it if we come to it." Loki finished the subject.

 

"We've changed so much." You said. "I don't know why I brought that up, we have haven't we?" You asked him.

"Of course." Loki said, as if it was the obvious thing in the world. "You weren't Queen material when we first met."

"And neither were you." You laughed, "You weren't King material, either. When I first met you, you wanted nothing more than to use me. And we're married, with a child. And an alliance." You smiled. "Do you ever think about what we've gone through?" You asked.

 

"Yes, every time I do something to hurt you or Ivan." Loki held your right hand to his chest, and gave it a gentle kiss. With a benign expression on his features.

 

 "If you could change our past, would you?" You asked.

 

"No." Loki said after a thought. "I wouldn't. Because all of our pain, all of our regret has led up to this." He said with a ghost of a smile.

"This moment right now? Or the life we live?" You smiled back. "If it is for a moment like this, then why not move forward? We have plenty of time to have moments like this?" You looked around for Ivan, he was still playing with Guit and Huli, both wonderful company for him, as you saw. His face was lit up with excitement, as Huli showed him her skills in magic, while Guit watched in admiration.

 

Loki brought your attention back to him, with his calming voice, gently stroking your right hand.

 

 

"I wouldn't mind going through all that again, just for a moment like this." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, from the beginning to the end. Through good chapters and bad ones. Through poor writing and good. I thank you for your comments, your support and most of all, your help through the story, the characters, and getting up and writing for another one. I thank you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Special Thanks to: Pritispuki, and Wellsee21.

**Author's Note:**

> there you go, sorry it's short but there'll be more, when I can do them. x please leave a comment.


End file.
